Don't Forget
by Tsuki's Angel
Summary: After he broke her heart, she became a world famous singer. They were seperated for a year, and tried to forget about each other. One day, he came back for her, but will she forgive him? NxM Read and Review, please! :D
1. Rose

**Its story time with Tsuki! XD Here is a new story. I know I have two other storied I'm writing, but I'm the type of writer who gets inspired randomly. Like for instance – I get inspired by music. I am constantly listening to my iPod, and get my inspiration from the songs I listen to. This story was also inspired by a song. You will soon figure out what the song is… anyways, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story, shall we? I wonder if anyone actually reads these author's notes I write… Do you? Tell me in your review! (ZOMG! I just realized that rhymed…XD)**

**Disclaimer: I no own Gakuen Alice.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Don't Forget**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 1~**

**-Rose-**

* * *

_~Mikan~_

Back then, I didn't know that I would be world famous in just a day. Back then, I didn't know he would break up with me in just a day.

I was walking down the long hallway wearing dark skinny jeans with a black belt that was loose so that it hung diagonally down my waist, a striped black and white long sleeved shirt that showed my shoulders, and white leather boots that reached my knees. My hair was longer and full-blown curly now and I had side bangs that cascaded down the side of my face. I did my makeup just so that I had those beautiful smoky eyes, rosy pink cheeks, and light pink lip gloss. I was also wearing a silver necklace with a diamond heart that omitted the faintest pink shine.

That's right, I'm a singer now. I wrote songs. I sang them. I did all of that stuff. My manager was my best friend, Hotaru. She was the only one I had left after _he_ left me a year ago. I honestly tried as hard as I could to forget about him. The truth is, I couldn't, and I can't. It's impossible. So that's how I became a singer. My objective was to get so busy, so distracted, that I couldn't possibly have time to remember him. Ever since the day I became famous, I promised myself that I will never cry over him again. This job was perfect for me. I made tons of money _and_ I'm always doing something or another.

"Mikan, let's hurry," Hotaru said. Hotaru was wearing a black business suit with the shirt under being white. Her hair now reached her shoulders. We were running a little late. I had to model for some picture. (Yes, sometimes I modeled. Sometimes I even dance, if I get paid enough…)

"Coming, Hotaru," I said quietly. I had changed a little bit ever since that day. I am not as cheery, but try my best to be. I am not as social, but still talk. Hotaru always says that I should smile more, but to tell you the truth, it hurt to smile. So instead of hurting, I keep a blank expression. I try not to express my emotions. We entered through the doors to the studio. I didn't know what I was modeling for.

"Hotaru, what am I modeling for?" I asked her simply.

"Some kind of perfume. I think it's called Rose Garden. Perfect for you, don't you think?" she said. I nodded. The reason she said it was perfect for me was because my stage name was Rose. That's what I was known as, now. Only my friends, err, _friend_ called me Mikan. To say it more clearly, only Hotaru called me that.

"Rose, darling!" said the woman holding the camera and wearing a professional photographer's outfit. "Glad you can make it! Please go to the dressing room, and hurry, please!"

I nodded and was led to the dressing room. There were a couple of women waiting for me. One held up my dress, which was a strapless blood red ball gown. It had many ruffles and frills and had an intricate design on the bosom. Lovely… not. It was totally opposite my style. Oh well. I took it from the woman and walked into the changing room and changed into it. I placed my clothes on the table. The other woman that wasn't holding anything motioned me to sit in the chair. I did. She was going to do my makeup. She washed off my current makeup and replaced it with red lip gloss, and pink-gold eye shadow. She also added a bit of blush and mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked as if I were a girly-girl. I sighed and walked out to the studio.

"Ah! Wonderful! Wonderful! You look lovely, Rose," the photographer said. I think I shall call her Aveeno, for she smelled strongly of that lotion brand.

"Come over here," Aveeno said. I sat down where she told me to. She gave me instructions about how to sit. She told me to sit down with my bare back facing the camera. Then she said to angle my head so that I looked directly at the camera with a sad look. That wasn't very hard to accomplish. My hair was moved so the bare flesh of my back was exposed. Next, Aveeno handed me a red rose, and told me to hold it to my lips while winking with the eye that was farthest from the camera.

"Perfect! Perfect!" she said, taking multiple pictures at many different angles. After what seemed like an eternity with the same pose, she said we were done. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you only wanted one pose?" I asked.

"It's perfect! I don't need another. You did very well, Rose," Aveeno complimented. I nodded and went to the dressing room to change back into my old clothes and makeup. I walked back to Hotaru and we left just as fast as we came.

"Hotaru, when is the concert?" I asked. I knew I had to sing my new single tonight, but forgot when.

"It's tonight at eight," she replied. I shivered as we walked out of the building. The cold November winds of New York nipped at my delicate face. Hotaru noticed this and handed me my coat, which was white with a fur collar. I put it on while murmuring a 'Thank You'. We walked to my waiting white limo. I stepped into the car after Hotaru and we sped off. I took out my iPhone and started to listen to the music I had on it. Currently, I was listening to Kylie Minogue. I shut my eyes and engulfed myself into the music, with the time passing by until we finally reached mine and Hotaru's penthouse. We got out of the car and walked into the building. The penthouse was on the top floor of the building, so we always had to take the elevators.

We reached the door to my home. Hotaru opened it and I immediately stepped inside, sighed and plopping down onto the sofa.

"Mikan, are you hungry?" she asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm fine," I replied. She sighed in exasperation.

"Mikan, you didn't have _anything_ to eat today. Seriously, you have to eat something," she scolded. I winced. I didn't eat much anymore. It wasn't my fault, though. I just couldn't find anything that I liked anymore, so I only ate when absolutely necessary, like when I feel a bit faint, and even then, Hotaru would just give me what I always tell her to give me – an orange and a bottle of water. Other than that, I drank a lot of coffee.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, but then my stomach grumbled. Hotaru threw an orange at my head and following that was a water bottle. It hurt, badly.

"Dummy, you don't need to get any tinier. There is no size negative five, okay? This just proves what affect that jerk had on you," she said, muttering the last part a little quieter. I don't think she knows, but I heard it. My bottom lip started to quiver. I breathed in and did not cry. Hotaru was whispering to herself again saying stuff like, "If I ever see him again, he will never see the light of day.", "Shall he ever touch Mikan again, he will lose his hand, or better yet, his head.", or even, "That idiot never should've been born."

I didn't say anything. I make Hotaru worry about me too much. I sighed and picked up the orange off of the floor from where it fell upon making massive impact with my head. I started peeling it, walking to the kitchen. I set a paper towel on the counter which was not connected to the kitchen and set my orange on it. I walked back to pick up the water bottle then went back to the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools that stood in front of the counter and continued to peel my orange. Once it was peeled, I ate it. I ate slowly, but I swallowed it, and that settled Hotaru down a bit. I chugged my water, and wiped my mouth afterwards.

"Happy now?" I said. Hotaru rolled her eyes. I glanced at the clock. It was six thirty. We had to be at the stage I was to get there in half an hour. We needed to be there by seven because there were some stage things we had to get settled.

"Ah, what did I have to change into, again?" I asked her.

"Oh, you have to change when we get there," she said. I mouthed an 'Oh'.

A half hour later, we were at the stage. I was astonished by how big it was. It looked as if it could hold ten thousand people. I was also going to be LIVE on television. Even on those big New York televisions that hung on buildings for people walking by to watch. Once I got there, I was immediately pulled into the dressing room, being changed into a strapless hot pink bubble dress that reached above my knees with a huge bow at my front right side, black high-heeled lace up sandals that reached an inch below my knee, and of course, I had my silver necklace. My makeup was being done now. Mascara was applied, along with silver eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and blush. I was being _perfected_ for my concert. My nails were also being painted a light pink and my hair was left down to flow down to the middle of my back in elegant curls and my side bangs to cascade the side of my face, like it always is. All that was added was a black headband.

Then I was finally done. I looked at the clock and realized it was already time for the concert. I was being ushered out of the dressing room. My black electric guitar was handed to me for I was to play it. I heard my name being chanted. "Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose!" I then walked out onto the stage and the crowd screamed. I plastered on a smile and walked down the island jutting out of the stage to the microphone. I adjusted its height to match my own. I also adjusted my guitar so that the strap fit comfortably on my shoulder.

"Hello, everyone. Thanks for coming tonight," I said. The crowd cheered. But I wondered – For what?

"Um, the song I am playing tonight is called _Don't Forget_. It was written from the bottom of my heart, okay? I wrote it for all of you who has experienced a major break-up before. It's just a little something. Anyways, I have no _specific_ dedications for this song, but I'm sure if I _did_ dedicate it to someone, he, err, _they_ would know," I finished. "Well, here it goes,"

The crowd cheered, then silenced. I began singing with my heart.

_Don't Forget  
(Demi Lovato)_

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

My heart was beginning to beat raggedly. I don't know what I was thinking. How could I make it through? I guess I'm going to have to tough it out.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

I felt as if I was on the verge of tears. Hotaru was right. Look what he did to me. Now, I bet you anything, the rest of the song is going to sound like I was singing while trying not to cry.

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

I strummed the musical intercourse feeling stronger now that I was getting my feelings out in one way or another. I kept these feelings bottled up for a year. It was time to let them out.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

Then I stopped playing my guitar and let the other instrument players play this part because they were supposed to.

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us_

The piano started playing softly. I sang along with it, finishing up the last stanza of the song.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

I whispered one last 'Don't Forget' into the microphone and looked away from the crowd as they cheered. I gave them one last smile and waved at them as I walked off the stage and to the backstage. Hotaru was waiting for me. She was giving me a stern look.

"Mikan, will you answer a question for me?" she asked. "And be honest."

"Sure," I replied, wondering what it could be.

"Who did you write that song for?" she asked bluntly. I twitched.

"No one," I replied emotionless. "It's just a song, Hotaru. Geez."

"Oh really?" she questioned then shrugged. She walked past me, but stopped when her shoulder aligned with mine. "Then why were you crying out there?"

And she walked away. I gasped and brought a hand to my cheek, and the traitor tears were there. I had broken my promise. I cried because of him.

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

The ride home from the concert was silent. I was a hit, but I didn't feel like one. I felt terrible and I was getting carsick. I told the driver to stop. We were a few blocks away from the penthouse so I decided I could walk. I sighed as soon as I stepped out of the car. The cold air felt good against my flushed skin. I was walking through a crowd. I was on Main Street now and saw a building with a television on it. The TV was playing my newest song from the concert. Hotaru was right. I _was_ crying. I just stood there watching myself humiliate me. I sharply turned my head away from the screen. I swore and started walking again. I shivered, and then sneezed. I zipped up my coat over my dress that I didn't bother to take off and change into my other clothes. I now wish that I did. It was freezing.

I silently walked. I stared at my feet, not bothering to look up. I was walking slower and slower until I came to a stop in front of the intersection. I then finally looked up to see the wonderful city lights, shining brightly. I sighed. I still couldn't believe what happened. I shook my head as if to shoo the thoughts away. It was over now. There was nothing that I could do about it. _He_ decided to break up with _me._ I was 20, already. I shouldn't be such a crybaby. He was far away from me, now. He was in California and I was in New York. There was nothing that I could do about it. Nothing.

The sign switched from a cautioning red hand to a green person walking, signaling for me to cross the street. I walked across the slush covered road and made it to the other side. I took a look at the building in front of me. Starbucks. I could use a Grande Café Mocha, now. I walked into the shop and was engulfed in the smell of coffee and cake. I sighed. It was so warm. I walked up to the counter.

"Hello. What may I help you with today?" said the woman at the counter.

"Um, one Grande Café Mocha with extra whip cream. Oh and can you pour some chocolate over the whip cream?" I said. She smiled.

"Sure thing," she said. I paid for the coffee and walked to the other counter, waiting for my coffee to be done. The woman finished making my coffee and set it on the counter. I took it, and went to go sit at a table near the window. I took off my coat and placed it on the back of the chair. The chairs were pretty high. I stared out the window into blank nothingness. Then I noticed there was a full moon out tonight. I frowned. Why must everything remind me of him? He broke up with me the day there was a full moon. I remember and know because that was all I could stare at that night. I decided to leave the shop. I got off of my chair, setting my coffee on the table to fix my dress. I picked up my coffee and turned around to leave the shop when something unfortunate happened.

"Hey, Luca. Get me some coffee. I want it black," said a familiar voice. My breathing hitched. My bottom lip quivered. My knees were going to give out under me. My coffee suddenly felt as if it weighed a ton. My breathing became uneven, and on top of that… I was going to cry. I knew it. What was _he_ doing here?! I looked up and there he was. He was staring blankly ahead of him, completely unaware I was here having a seizure because of his very presence. I looked at him, his soft midnight black hair, maroon ruby eyes. He had the most perfect eyes. His face was also perfect. Heck, all of him was perfect and I hated it. My shocked expression turned into that of a sad girl who lost what was the most important to her.

He leaned his head back to look at the ceiling then turned his head, and he caught sight of me. His eyes widened. His best friend walked up to him with two cups of coffee.

"Natsume, here is your coffee," he said. "Hey…what are you looking at–" He turned his gaze to me, too. His eyes practically bulged out of his head. I ignored him and looked at _him_. His eyes locked with mine and it felt as if we were the only people in the world. All the feelings of that day flooded through me. It hurt. Big fat tears silently fell down my cheeks. I dropped my coffee on the floor, making it spill everywhere, but before it had a chance to splash me, I was sprinting headfirst out of the coffee shop, my heels making clopping noises as I ran out the door.

The cold air washed over me. I forgot my coat in the coffee shop. I didn't care. There was no way I was going back. I ignored the people staring at me with surprised expressions. I ignored the people that yelled at me. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get as far away from him as possible. I finally reached my building. I ran inside and into the elevator. I pressed the button for the penthouse. I knocked furiously on the door when I got to it. Hotaru opened it, and shock covered her face when she saw me. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I leaned my back to it and slid down till I was sitting and my head was hidden in my knees. I cried loud broken sobs.

"Mikan! What happened?" she said, worried. She knelt down beside me.

"H-H-Hotaru!" I said, throwing my arms around her. I needed a hug. She hugged me back.

"What happened?" she asked. I cried a bit more until I answered.

"I-I s-saw… a-at… c-coffee…" I said, unable to speak clearly.

"You saw him at Starbucks?" she said. I nodded. She knows me so well. She hugged me tighter. I sobbed loudly into her shoulder until I had no more tears. I slowly stopped crying.

"Where on earth is your coat?! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You'll get sick! You're freezing cold!" she scolded.

"Starbucks," I replied, sniffing and taking in a ragged breath. "I didn't want to go back."

"Ah, I see," she replied. "So… was the other one there too?" I nodded. She meant Luca, obviously. She loved him, but broke up with him when Natsume broke up with me. I told her not to, but she did anyways. She was such a good friend. I bet she still loves Luca.

_~Natsume~_

I couldn't believe it. She was standing right there. She was in a dress. She was beautiful. She was _crying_. I stared at her. It was obvious she still hasn't forgiven me. I don't think she ever will. Luca came, but I didn't hear a word he was saying. I was too caught up in Mikan. She had the saddest, most torn, hurt expression I've ever seen. There was no way she would forgive me. There was no point in me coming back to New York to win her heart back. No point whatsoever. I hurt her too much. She dropped her coffee and ran out of the shop as fast as light. I was about to call after her, but she was out of the store before I even had a chance to blink. I stared at where she was standing. She left her coat behind, and with that dress on, she must be freezing out there. I ran to her table, grabbed her coat and sprinted out of the shop. I looked for her. I didn't know which way she went. I slapped my forehead and swore.

"Why did I have to be such an idiot?" I whispered to myself. Luca walked out behind me.

"Natsume…are you okay?" he asked. I didn't answer. He knew that I wasn't. Then I heard her voice. It was loud and clear like silver bells. She was famous now, I knew that, but I didn't know she had a concert tonight. I looked to see where the sound was coming from. It was coming from a television on a building. She was on TV. She was standing on a stage, looking prettier than ever. The dress suited her perfectly. She looked upset, though and much, much, _much_ skinnier.

"_Um, the song I am playing tonight is called __Don't Forget__. It was written from the bottom of my heart, okay? I wrote it for all of you who has experienced a major break-up before. It's just a little something. Anyways, I have no __specific__ dedications for this song, but I'm sure if I __did__ dedicate it to someone, he, err, __they__ would know. Well, here it goes,"_ she said, then started singing. I listened to the song.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

I knew the song was meant towards me. It hurt, badly that she thought I forgot about her. How could I when my whole existence is dedicated for her? She should know that…

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

My eyes widened as I stared at the screen. A tear escaped from her eye. She was beginning to cry.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

I saw her facial expression. It looked as if she was going to crack. The she strummed the guitar, her voice growing stronger, but she was still crying.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

She stopped playing her guitar. She looked downcast as she sang the next two stanzas.

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

She finished the song whispering one last 'Don't Forget' into the microphone. I turned my head sharply from the screen and stormed off to who-knows-where. I don't care where I went. I hurt her so badly. I don't deserve her. I can't win her back. I know that now. It was impossible. It was fate.

Stupid, dumb, fate.

* * *

**Whew! Finally finished. I'm sorry that I repeated the song twice, but I felt I had to. I tried typing this chapter with just having the song in there once, but I didn't feel that the emotions of the characters came across well. So, I typed it twice. What do you guys think? Please tell me in your review!**

**Review! Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Kisses and Pies

**Well, here it is! Chapter 2! Gosh, I am so tired. I didn't get any sleep last night. Of course, this was my fault. You see, dear readers, I am a coffee addict. I love it. It is my most favorite drink in the world. Have any of you ever tried mango juice before? It's darn good. Try it sometime! Wait, why did I bring up mango juice all of a sudden? Maybe because I was talking about good tasting drinks… Who knows?**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. Me? Own it? Yeah, right. If I owned it, I wouldn't be here typing a **_**fanfiction**_**, I would be making Mikan fall in love with Natsume in the **_**real**_** story… xD**

**Oh yeah! One more thing: Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Don't Forget**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 2~**

**-Kisses and Pies-**

* * *

_~Mikan~_

It has been officially a week. I haven't seen him since that night and thank goodness for that. Ever since that unfortunate little encounter, I had been thinking to myself: I let this guy ruin my life. I shouldn't care! He moved on, and I need to too. So that's what I've been trying to do. I was just there for his entertainment. I knew he was a playboy. I knew he was one of those guys who just date girls just for the knack of it, but then why did I think that I was different? I thought too highly of myself. I am twenty years old and I have a full life ahead of me. I could date whoever I wanted to.

The perfect opportunity came up just this evening. There was a huge party that all of New York's elite were attending. I was obviously invited. It was going to last all night. I have to admit, though, I wasn't _too_ excited. I mean, would _you_ want to be surrounded by a bunch of bachelors who think they are the kings of Manhattan? The only perk was that all of them were good looking. Really good looking. But, as always, I wasn't interested. No matter how much they try to woo me.

We were currently at the penthouse. I was lounging on the sofa reading _Death Note_. I think Natsume rubbed off on me. This was his favorite manga, too. But I'm not reading it just because he did! I _seriously_ want to find out what happens to Light! I turned a page and Hotaru came in holding up a dress.

"What do you think of my dress?" she asked. I looked at it. It was a black, spaghetti-strapped cocktail dress that looked as if it'd reach her knees. It had a black sash that blended in with the dress and it was tied up at the side with a midnight blue rose pinned to it.

"It's beautiful, Hotaru. You have such good taste in clothes," I said.

"I have your dress, too. I want you to see it," she said.

"You picked out my dress, again?" I said.

"What? Do you think I'd let _you_ pick out your own dress?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"Not really. I want to see my dress for tonight," I said, getting up off the sofa and setting my manga down on the coffee table. I walked into Hotaru's room. My dress was set up on the bed. I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing ever. It was a silky red halter cocktail dress. The left side of the dress was really short. It was cut at the waist and got longer as it ascended to the right side. It had many folds and ruffles along the edges. The dress also had a deep 'V' for the halter part, and showed most of my back. It also had a sash, except it tied into a small poofy bow at the left side, where the dress was cut so that it covered some of me that shouldn't be shown to wandering eyes.

"It's beautiful, Hotaru!" I gushed. It was truly wonderful.

"Glad I made you happy," she replied. "Now, we have to get ready. The party's in 2 hours. It's 2 hours and a half for us though. We need to be fashionably late."

"Right. I'm going to need that extra half hour. I need to take a shower," I replied. I took the dress and went to my room. I took a shower, lathering and rinsing. It was relaxing, but unfortunately I had to get out. I took my robe and put in on, wrapping my hair in a towel. I walked into my room, set up my blow dryer, took the towel off of my head and started blow drying. Once I was finished, my hair was its usual, perfect curly self. I put it into a messy half-ponytail with my bangs curling in elegant curls down the side of my face. I pinned the ponytail with a red rose pin that looked surprisingly real. I also put on my special silver necklace with a diamond heart that omitted the faintest pink shine. I wore this necklace everywhere. I put on silver hoop earrings, and a silver anklet.

Once I was done, I put on my dress. It fit perfectly, of course. I still had my makeup to do, but that will be for last. I went to the shoe section of my closet and pulled out my strappy red heels that I never wore before. I put them on and went back to my dresser to do my makeup. I made that perfect smoky eye effect for my eyes. I put medium blush on and to top it off, I glossed my lips with bloody red lip gloss until they shined. Finally, I painted my fingernails and toenails a sparkly red color, splashed on some fruity perfume, and I was done. I looked at myself in a full length mirror. I was perfect.

I walked out of my room and into Hotaru's. She was done too. She looked beautiful, from her hair that was let down, to her silver heels. In her hand she held a midnight blue clutch. I forgot! Where did I put mine?

"I put your clutch on the kitchen counter. I picked out that silver one," she said, walking past me.

"Thanks," I said. I walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up my clutch. We were ready to go. It was hard to believe 2 hours and a half went by just like that. Hotaru had called a limo to pick us up. We went into the lobby and out the door to the waiting chauffeur. He gave us a quick tip of the hat and opened the door for us. We stepped into the limo, took out seats, and sped off.

I didn't know where the party was. So when we got there, I was a bit surprised. The place was huge. We went inside the building and took the elevator to the top floor where the party was held. We opened the door to the party. The room was absolutely _huge_. It was amazing. The theme was 'Midnight Moon'. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room. The floor had black tiles that gave an ominous glow. All around the dance floor was tables with lavender tablecloths and dark blue chairs. In the middle of each table was a midnight blue candle that gave off a lovely scent. We had a table reserved for us. We weren't in the back, like I had hoped. We were smack dab in the middle of tables full of conceited bachelors who kept eyeing me and Hotaru. Anyways, there were glass walls that showed the beautiful city of New York. There was also a chandelier that hung in the middle of the dance floor. The room wasn't lit too much. It was faintly lit by lavender lights that gave the room a dark, yet comforting feel. There was also a mini bar in the corner of the room with a black counter and black stools around it. People were sitting there, holding their martini and wine glasses, chatting while drinking. This definitely fit the theme 'Midnight Moon'.

We were sitting at our table and I was scowling the whole time. The bachelors all around me kept eyeing me. They thought that I didn't notice, but I noticed all right. They were beginning to push my little angry button. I took a sip of my martini.

"Some party, eh?" I heard a voice say. I looked up, knowing who it was. I dreaded the very thought. Have you guessed who it is yet? Of course you did. Everyone knows how much bad luck I have. Natsume and Luca stood there in front of us. Luca was dressed properly in a tux while Natsume maintained his playboy look. He had his jacket open and his shirt was not tucked in with the first few and last buttons undone.

"Lovely. What brings you here?" I said as if his very presence didn't send my mind running. I said it as if I didn't even care. I said it so calmly, so serenely, I was surprised myself.

"I am invited since the host of this wonderful party is my father," he said. I mentally choked.

"I see," I replied, bored. "And might I ask why you are here talking to me? Wait. Let me guess. You are seated here with Hotaru and I. Yes, that must be it, and since that is so unfortunately so, I'm going to go and dance so that you won't be in my presence."

I got up and I walked past him. As I walked to the dance floor, I met a devilishly handsome man who asked me to dance. I smiled inwardly. Perfect. I have my dance partner.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, bowing slightly and holding out his hand. He had messy brown hair and a boyish face. He was wearing a tuxedo the way you were supposed to. Overall, he was pretty cute.

"Sure thing," I said, taking his hand. He looked up, smiled and led me to the dance floor. Currently, the waltz was playing.

"Do you know how to waltz?" he asked me. I scoffed.

"I own it, babe." I said. He chuckled. We started to waltz.

"What's your name, by the way?" I asked him.

"Daichi Hanazono," he said. I was about to introduce myself but he but me off. "I already know who you are. You are the famous singer Rose. I saw you on television. I loved the song you performed. It had potential."

"Thank you," I said. He thought my song had potential? Is that supposed to be a pickup line? It didn't sound like one. It sounded…sincere. We continued to waltz as we talked more about each other.

_~Hotaru~_

Hyuuga was standing some distance away from our table. He was looking at Mikan with amazed eyes. Of course he did. I dressed her up to look hot for that very reason. Mikan sat elegantly, surprisingly. She was probably annoyed though, seeing how every bachelor in the room was staring at her. I saw them walking towards our table. I didn't say a word. If I said something now, Mikan would run off. The cold-hearted cat walked up to our table.

"Some party, eh?" he said. I glared at him. He was obviously smirking. Stupid brat.

"Lovely. What brings you here?" Mikan replied. I was astonished at how calm she sounded. She should be crying now, but she was keeping her cool. Was she seriously moving on?

"I am invited since the host of this wonderful party is my father," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I see," Mikan replied, bored. "And might I ask why you are here talking to me? Wait. Let me guess. You are seated here with Hotaru and me. Yes, that must be it, and since that is so unfortunately so, I'm going to go and dance so that you won't be in my presence."

She left the table. I laughed inwardly. She totally owned him. Hyuuga even looked surprised. I have to tell Mikan how awesome that was later. Hyuuga and Nogi sat down. This should be interesting.

_~Natsume~_

I sat down along with Luca. Imai was glaring at us. I looked right past her to look at Mikan. She seemed to have notice this. She turned around, took a look at Mikan, and then turned to face me again with a smirk. I ignored her and devoted my full attention to Mikan. She was absolutely stunning tonight, and if I had it my way, I'd have her all to myself. I'd dance with her all night. Mikan was walking elegantly to the dance floor. Then I saw some dude with brown hair walk up to her and hold out his hand. I scowled. Who was he? What does he want with Mikan? Believe me, the second I find out his name, he will be banished from the party, heck, the country!

"Jealous, Hyuuga?" Imai said, leaning on her elbows over the table and twirling her wine in her glass.

"Hell no. She has terrible taste in men," I replied, a bit peeved.

"You're a bad liar. Plus, you just insulted yourself. She dated you, remember? That is, until you broke her heart," I replied menacingly. "But your right, in a way. She does have terrible taste in men to have dated a retard like you."

"You don't get it. I _had_ to break up with her," I replied. She set her wine glass down and leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms.

"I know the whole story, Hyuuga. Your dad told you to break up with her because you had an arranged marriage. I get it. All I'm saying is that shouldn't have stopped you from staying with her."

"I didn't go through with the arranged marriage. I told my dad no, okay? I came back here–" I started before she cut me off.

"You came back for her?" she scoffed, getting up. "Have you ever considered the fact that you might've been too late? That you might've driven her off the edge? I've seen her this past year, Hyuuga. She isn't doing so hot. She never eats anymore and she's always quiet. Hear that? _Quiet_. Not like the old Mikan at all. She indulges herself in work until she collapses! She does it all to forget about what you did to her. She doesn't even _smile_ anymore."

I sat there, dumbfounded. What have I done? And the fact that she doesn't eat surprised me. When we were together, Mikan ate until she threw up. Not literally of course, but she ate a lot. Imai turned on her feet and left me there in pure silence.

"You screwed up big time, Natsume," Luca whispered. I scowled.

"I know that," I replied. "But I didn't come all this way just to give up on her."

_~Mikan~_

Daichi was a cool guy. We finished up our dance. I gave him the most genuine smile I could muster, which was not much. Hotaru was standing near the edge of the dance floor, giving me a crooked smile. I walked over to her.

"Want to get another martini?" she asked me. I nodded and we went to the mini bar set up in the corner. Hotaru and I took a seat.

"Two martinis please," I said. The man nodded and started pouring us glasses. I took mine, as Hotaru did.

"Cheers," she said.

"Cheers," I echoed, clinking my glass with hers. We both took a sip. I was sitting in a seat near the glass wall so I had a perfect view of the city. It was beautiful at night. I sighed as I looked out at it.

"Hey, Mikan, I'm going to the restroom real quick, okay?" Hotaru said. I merely nodded. She left me in peace. I got up and moved to the other side of the room, with my martini glass at hand. I sat down on a very high stool that faced the glass wall that looked out into the city. There was a ledge connected to the glass wall, so I leaned onto it, setting my martini glass down. I heard footsteps behind me. Guess who?

"What do you want?" I muttered, nonchalantly.

"You knew it was me, huh?" he said, smirking that evil little smirk of his.

"Of course. Who else would sneakily come up behind me like that?" I said, angry now. Why was he here? He took a seat next to me and stared out into the city as I did. He had a glass of wine.

"So…who were you dancing with?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested, but I knew him better than that.

"Why do you care?" I replied.

"Just tell me," he ordered. I couldn't keep the words from coming out of my mouth. I just said them without thinking.

"He's my fiancé," I replied. He choked on his wine.

"W-what?! You're engaged?!" he said, coughing. This was fun.

"Pfft. No, you retard. I was just messing with you," I replied. He glared at me.

"Well, don't," he said obviously pissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I looked out into the city again and sighed dreamily. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you are," he replied after a very short pause. I snapped my head around to face him. His whole body was facing me. He had one elbow on the ledge and he was leaning his head on it, staring at me with the softest, most sincere expression. That feeling started bubbling up in me again. The feeling of sadness and wanting him. I turned my body to face him too, and put my elbow on the ledge, leaning my head on it. I looked into his eyes for any signs of lying and couldn't find any.

"Stop messing with me," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I'm not," he said. I opened my eyes and he was playing with a loose strand of my hair. I tilted my head so that his hand was cupping my face. I took my free hand and held it there. I inhaled the sweet scent of him. It brought back so many memories. It hurt and it felt good all at the same time. I closed my eyes again.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Mikan," he said. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. Why was he doing this? His hand moved to the back of my neck, and he pulled me a bit forward. I opened my eyes, just to close them again as he leaned forward and kissed me.

I was flying. I felt so…_whole_. I knew it would hurt later when he left me and I remembered this, but nothing was worth missing out on this. After a few minutes, we pulled away for air. He leaned his forehead onto mine. His thumb rubbed my cheek.

"I really did miss you," he whispered. Why was he doing all of this? Then I realized it. He was only here because he needed to use me for something. It all made perfect sense. He didn't really miss me or love me or anything like that. He just needed me for some selfish reason. I gently pulled away from him.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here with you like this. I don't want to get hurt anymore," I replied, barely audible. I picked up my martini glass and got off my chair. I mustered up all of my strength and then…

Then I simply walked away.

_~Luca~_

I saw them. I saw Natsume and Sakura sitting on the stools. I stared at them in disbelief. Natsume really _does_ know what he is doing. Somebody tapped my shoulder. I felt chills run down my spine when I turned and saw that it was my ex-girlfriend, Imai. She nodded towards _them._

"I'm not surprised, but I know that Mikan won't give in so easily," she said bluntly. I looked back at them. She was right. Sakura was already pulling back from Natsume and leaving.

"See?" she said. "Just goes to show you that–"

"Imai… are you pretending?" I asked. I was just as surprised as she was when I asked the question. She snapped her head back to stare me straight in the eye with a glare.

"Pretending what? That I still don't love you? That I lost all feelings for you? That I don't spend every waking moment of everyday indulging myself in endless paperwork and phone calls to forget your very existence? I'm not pretending, Nogi. I know when I pretend. Trust me."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, taking a step towards her. She took a step towards me.

"Sure about what?" she questioned, more like dared me to answer.

"That I can trust you on all of that…" I replied. She glared at me again.

"Of course. I would never pretend to love someone, or pretend to not love someone. Got it?" she said. I sighed. She can be so stubborn.

"Got it," I replied.

"Good," she said, flicking my forehead and walking away to Sakura, who was sitting at the table alone.

_~Mikan~_

Hotaru took a seat next to me. I was sitting with my elbows on the table and my legs crossed. I was leaning over the table, my hair falling to one side showing my bare back, and I was twirling what I had leftover of my martini. I glanced at her.

"Can we go home, now?" I asked her quietly. Her expression softened from a scowl, which I had no idea where it came from, to a gentle smile.

"Tired already?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, let's stay for a little bit longer. I want to eat some dinner."

I rolled my eyes. Hotaru and her food. "Okay," I replied. She sat down and we watched as all of the lights in the rooms dimmed into so that the room was lit by candlelight from the lovely scented candles in the middle of each table. The chatting of the guests stopped as the spotlight was shown on a man standing in the middle of the dance floor. The man had jet black hair and ruby eyes. It was Natsume's father, Takumi Hyuuga. He began speaking into the wireless microphone.

"Welcome honored guests, to the _Midnight Moon_ party that I am hosting here tonight. I am hoping that you are enjoying yourselves. Tonight, I want to introduce to you a very special guest. She was invited here by my son, personally," he said. I wondered who the young lady could be. "My son here will be introducing her."

Mr. Hyuuga stepped out of the spotlight and gave the microphone to the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume stood there with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the microphone. He began to talk.

"As my father stated, welcome on and all to the party. I would like to introduce all of you to a very special person tonight," he said. I rolled my eyes. Who is this girl anyways? Suddenly, another spotlight clicked on, and was wandering the crowd, obviously searching for that special girl. The spotlight wandered over me and then back. I gasped inwardly. Could the girl be…me? The spotlight wandered over me once again, and then stopped. On me. I put down my martini glass, and leaned my head on my right hand, with my other hand resting on the table. I stared at Natsume. He was smirking that smirk at me, just like old times. He managed to make me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Will the lovely lady please come and accompany me up here?" he said. I lifted my head off my propped up arm and shook it. This guy was impossible. I uncrossed my legs, got up, and walked elegantly to the waiting Natsume. He smiled at me when I stood in the same spotlight as him. I didn't smile. I just stared at him with that same blank expression.

"You called?" I said, placing my hand on my hip and shifting my weight to one leg.

"Yes, I did call, but you never picked up," he whispered softly, not into the microphone, but to me, so that nobody else could hear it.

"I wonder why?" I whispered back. He smirked, again. I sighed. That was getting very old.

"Would the beautiful and talented Rose sing for us tonight?" he asked. I bit my lip. It felt weird when he called me by my stage name. And why was he acting so gentlemanly? Oh yeah, I forgot. He was in the midst of several important people that could cause him his reputation.

"Of course," I said. He grinned. I reached towards his hand and took the microphone.

"What song do you want to sing?" he asked. I smirked.

"Surprise me." I replied. He raised his eyebrows.

"As you wish," he said, and walked over to the man at the stereo station, or whatever you want to call it. DJ system? Whatever. The man nodded and shuffled through a couple of CD's and found one. He ticked the CD into the stereo and the music began blasting through the speakers. I winced at the song he picked. It was my first number one single. Why? Why did he have to choose _that_ song? I kept my composure and began walking as I started to sing, my heels clacking on the sleek dance floor.

_When You're Gone  
(Avril Lavigne)_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

As I began singing the next part, I was walking towards Natsume, slowly and elegantly. I stared him directly in the eye.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

As I sang that last stanza, I walked in front of Natsume, placing a balled up fist over my heart and as I began singing the chorus, I turned sharply away from him, leaving him in the dust and walked towards the middle of the dance floor.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart,  
I'm missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

I miss you

As the piano played in the background, I backed up to let the couples at the party slow dance. There were only a few at first, but they gradually grew as the music progressed. Even my new friend Daichi, found someone to dance with. I stood on the mini stage behind the in front of the dance floor. It was basically just a couple stairs ascending to a higher level. It wasn't that high up, though.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do,  
reminds me of you,  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

(I miss you )

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah..._

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

I miss you...

The piano drifted off and the song ended. There was a loud applause. I placed the microphone back on the stand and walked back to my seat. Everyone that was dancing stayed on the dance floor, dancing to the next song the DJ put on. As I walked back to my table, I went passed Natsume. He stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Did you mean that song?" he asked as if he knew who I meant the song for.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He stared at me.

"You know what I mean, so don't act dumb. I know what I did to you was wrong, Mikan. I know that song was meant towards me. Now answer my question, _did you mean it or not?_" he asked, totally serious. A sudden burst of anger rushed through me. If he knew it was wrong, then why in the name of God did he do it?! WHY?!

"Didn't you even _listen_ to my song? _Everything I do I give my heart and soul._ What the heck do you suppose that means?" I said jerking my arm away from him. "Figure it out, Natsume."

And for once, when I walked away, _I'm _the one that left _him_ utterly and completely _speechless_. It felt good.

Dinner was served a half hour after that. It was and French dish that I didn't quite get the name of. I took a bite out of it and almost gagged. I couldn't hold it down. I took a sip of water. It helped a bit. I felt woozy as I stared at the dish full of whatever it was. Worse, Natsume and Luca were sitting right there with us at the table. The tables were all circular so the seating arrangement at our table was that Luca sat next to Hotaru and Natsume at his sides, Hotaru sat next to me and Luca, Natsume sat next to me and Luca, and I sat next to Hotaru and _Natsume_. Curse my bad luck. I gently placed the fork down. I gave Hotaru the 'I can't eat it' look. She just nodded and went back to eating. I continued to sip at my water. It had a sprits of lemon in it so it was really refreshing.

"Aren't you hungry, Sakura?" Luca asked me out of nowhere. I looked up at him and then back down at my still full plate, whereas everyone else's was almost empty.

"Not quite, but thank you for your concern," I said. He nodded and went back to finishing his meal. Hotaru was the only one who knew of how my eating habits changed over the year, I know, but then why was Luca staring at me like he knew? Hotaru, Luca, and Natsume were exchanging knowing glances. I was beginning to feel left out. Whatever could they be talking about?

_~Hotaru~_

I stared at the two boys sitting near me. I gave them the 'See what I mean?' look. They just witnessed it. How much Mikan really had changed because of that. Hyuuga just sat there, acting like he didn't notice anything, but I saw right through his little façade. He was playing with his food, and had the most pained expression in his eyes.

"Mikan, what do you want to eat?" Natsume asked all of a sudden. She stared at him with suspicion.

"Why does it matter? I'm not hungry," she said. I rolled my eyes. That was a big fat lie. She was hungry, but she wouldn't eat anything.

"You _must_ be hungry. Don't try and fool me, Polka." He said. She scowled. I muffled a laugh. He used his old nickname for her. How cheeky.

"Don't call me that, nasty fox," she spat. His mouth twitched. He was getting mad.

"Why, ugly?" he said through his teeth. I sighed. It was starting. The insult throwing contest. That's what I thought at least, until Mikan just sighed and quieted. She didn't argue back. Even _I _was surprised.

"You haven't changed a bit," Mikan whispered. Natsume's expression hardened.

"On the other hand, you changed more than I could have imagined," he said. Mikan shot him a glare.

"I know that, thank you very much. I do not need to hear it from some self-centered, arrogant, dumb, dim-witted, _jerk_ like you!" she said, stabbing the chicken on her plate. She was lucky that this room was full of people who were busy with their own conversations so that they wouldn't hear ours. She leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, grumpy.

_~Mikan_~

"Okay then. I have a question to ask you," he said leaning on the table just like he did when we were sitting on the stools and has that little…_scene_. I leaned on the table the same way.

"And whatever might that be?" I replied, curious.

"Do you want some _pie_?" he asked, smirking. For the first time in forever, I felt heat coming to my cheeks. You see, when Natsume and I were still going out, and happily may I add, we always used to do everything together. On every Sunday, though, when we were free, Natsume would either come to my house or I would come to his and we could just sit down on a bed with a pie box between us and eat. Hotaru and Luca were the only ones who knew about 'Pie Sunday'. It would be a different pie each time. My favorite pie was still the lemon meringue pie. It was so much fun. We used to talk about everything those days. One time, he even brought up naming our future children. We decided we would only have one child. For some reason, Natsume thinks I smell like strawberries. Maybe it was because of my strawberry shampoo? Anyways, he said if it was a girl, we would name her Ichigo and since Ichigo means _strawberry_ in Japanese, I thought that was the sweetest thing in the world. I said if it was a boy, we would name him Daisuke. He asked me why. My answer was that it rhymed with his name. He laughed at me. So there is that mini-memory of me and some _pie_.

"What makes you think I would want _pie_?" I asked him, fighting the urge to bite him.

"Aww, don't be like that," he said, fake pouting. "Ichigo or _Daisuke_ wouldn't like it." I'm not allowed to bite him. It wouldn't look lady-like.

"Who's Ichigo or Daisuke?" Luca asked totally innocently.

"Nobody! They're nobody!" I yelled, angry.

"Oh? Don't be mean to our future children," Natsume said, smirking. I twitched.

"There won't be any future children! Not now, not ever!" I spat at him.

"Then do you still want pie?" he asked. I slapped my forehead. This guy…is _utterly impossible_.

"Who cares if I want pie?" I replied.

"I do," Hotaru said. She crossed her arms and looked at me. "Do you want pie?"

I stared at her and bit my lip. I _did_ want pie. Really I do. It's strange, I know, but I it's the only thing I could think of that I want to eat.

"No, I do not want pie, Hotaru," I answered. She smiled deviously. I winced. She had something planned.

"Let's go get some then," she said, throwing her napkin on the table and getting up.

"What? I _just_ said I didn't want any!" I argued. She smirked.

"That's _exactly_ why we are going. When you want something, you don't tell anyone. I know that for a fact," she said. I sighed. She knows me _too_ well.

"I'm up for pie," Luca said all of a sudden. I looked at him.

"Eh? You too?" I said. He smiled sheepishly. I then understood. He was only going because Hotaru was going. They make such a good couple, and Luca was loyal. Hotaru should have stayed with him.

"Actually, I _really_ want pie right now. So, _Mikan_. What about you?" Natsume asked, obviously contented that his plan was working.

"Fine," I grumbled, getting up.

We all left dinner early. Nobody seemed to notice we were gone. It was fine with Natsume's dad for us to leave temporarily since the party was to last all night, so we were good to go. We left the building and started to walk to the nearest pie shop which was about a block away. Not too far, if you ask me. Hotaru, Luca and Natsume talked about stupid things like business. I stayed quiet. Once we reached the pie shop, I stared at it in disbelief. It was the _same exact_ pie shop that Natsume and I _always_ used to go to. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I didn't reply at first. Why did he care?

"No," I replied after a pause and I walked into the shop.

As I stepped into the pie shop, I was surrounded by the sweet aroma of cinnamon apples and pie crust. I inhaled the sweet scent. It brought back so many memories. The shop was not very crowded, but there were some couples enjoying pies and tea. I took a seat at one of the small tables which was suited for only two people. I wanted Hotaru to sit next to me, for I was _not_ going to sit next to Natsume.

"Aren't you going to order anything?" Luca asked me sweetly. I shook my head.

"I said I would come. I never said that I would eat anything," I replied. I had too much pride to give into what Natsume wanted. Me to eat pie with him again. Luca nodded, understanding my dilemma. After a few minutes, Hotaru came and sat down, but not with me. She sat down with _Luca_ at another two seated table. Then somebody sat with me. I was hesitant to turn my head. I already knew who it was. It was Big Foot. Pfft. Yeah right. I would be _lucky_ if it was Big Foot. Instead, unfortunately, I was stuck with Natsume. I really didn't talk to him. I just sat there quietly. I pretended that it didn't bother me that he wasn't Big Foot. I was surprised when he set down a single plate of pie in the middle of the table. Lemon meringue pie. I looked up at him. He was leaning forward on the table, as I was, and staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He smirked.

"Eat. It." He said. I tilted my head.

"What makes you think I want it?" I replied. He sighed and lifted a forked. He took a piece of pie and held it to my mouth.

"Eat it," he said.

"No," I replied. He let out a breath of air.

"You used to be so much fun. Come on. It won't hurt you to eat just a bite," he said, leaning closer. I stared at him in disbelief. Why did he care so much?! Forgetting him would so much easier if he would just go on! A lot of girls would want him! A lot of girls would be _lucky_ to have him! Wait, no! _Nobody_ would be lucky to have him! He's a disease! He hurts you! NOOOOO!!! I stopped arguing myself, realizing that it was utterly stupid.

"Come on," Natsume repeated. I leaned my head forward and put my lips around the fork, eating the piece of pie. I chewed slowly and swallowed as Natsume looked at my every move.

"Happy now?" I asked. He just smirked. Yup, that's the only Natsume all right. It was then I realized the pie was darn good. Why did I give it up again?

"Yes, I am happy," he replied, eating some pie himself. That was called indirect kissing. I pulled that fork away from him and gave him the unused one.

"No indirect kissing allowed," I stated. He smirked.

"Why? I have _directly_ kissed you before," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said. "That was when we were _dating,_ remember?" He winced. He remembered.

"We could still be dating if you want," he said, apparently trying to be _persuasive_. I didn't buy it.

"No thank you. I'd rather not take my chances," I replied. He cocked his head to the side.

"Take your chances on what?" he asked. I didn't reply. I sighed instead. _I_ was the one who was supposed to be dense. Not _him_. He's supposed to be the smart-arse arrogant jerk he is.

"Nevermind," I finally said. He didn't let it go.

"No tell me," he urged. I shook my head.

"No way," I replied.

"Mikan Sakura, if you do not tell me what you meant I will tell Imai and Luca who Ichigo and Daisuke are," he threatened.

"Blackmailing, eh? Has Hotaru rubbed off on you?" I mocked. He glared at me. "Aw, what is it? Is the big bad playboy mad that he can't know everything?" I gave him a fake pouty face. He scowled.

"I'm not mad," he replied through his teeth. I was beginning to annoy him. I smirked. This was going to get _fun_.

"Yes. Yes, you are, _kitty_," I said, using my nickname for him. I gave him that nickname when we were going out. He didn't like it at first, but he grew used to it when he realized I was never going to quit calling him that.

"Say what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. I smirked.

"You heard me," I said.

"Fine," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," I said, doing the same.

"Good," he said.

"Good," I said.

"Then I guess we really are over," he said, slamming his fist on the table, getting up and leaning over to look at me.

"I guess we are," I replied, doing the same, except not slamming my fist on the table.

"Fine!" he said.

"Fine!" I replied, louder.

"Good!" he replied even louder.

"Good!" I replied back. Then what he did was so sudden I didn't have time to prepare myself for it. He leaned over and kissed me, holding his hand under my jawbone. It took me a second to find out what was going on. I pulled back and picked up the plate of pie. And guess what I did?

I shoved it in his face.

"Try that again, you complete idiotic imbecile!" I yelled and stormed out of the shop. I don't care if there is a party I have to be at. I want to go home and finish my manga. I want to be a couch potato for the rest of the day! How dare that fool do that to me! He _knows_ that I hate him! He totally knows and yet he decides to do those kinds of things! Dumb-arse!

"Mikan! Mikan, you idiot! You didn't wait for me!" I heard Hotaru's voice yell behind me. I stopped and let her catch up. She stopped by my side.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru," I said, sniffling. Oh great. More tears. Exactly what I need. Note the sarcasm, folks.

"Don't worry about it. Jeez. Just don't let your nose run in public. You're lucky that didn't happen at your concert," she lectured. I kept quiet. She sighed. "Mikan, don't worry about what he did. You _know_ he's an idiot like that."

"I know that. I know I shouldn't care, but…"

"But what?"

"I _wanted_ to, Hotaru! I really did!" I said.

"Then why didn't you! Stupid!" she yelled.

"Because I have _pride_!" I yelled back.

"What pride! Look, even though you've changed a bit over the last year, you're still the same stupid girl I've known since forever!" she yelled louder.

"Thanks, Hotaru! That's _exactly_ what I want to hear at a time like this!" I said.

"Well, you're welcome," she said, lowering her voice. Oh no, I made her mad.

"H…Hotaru…?" I said, tapping her shoulder.

"Yes?" she said. I sighed.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. She smirked and shook her head.

"What for? Don't worry about it, okay?" she advised. I nodded. "So…do you want to go back home or can we stay a bit longer at the party?"

"We can stay a bit longer at the party…" I said, knowing that's what she wanted. She nodded, and we both walked back to the party, ditching those two nincompoops.

Once we arrived back at the party, dinner was over. The party was really picking up now. The music was blasting. Everyone was dancing and having a ball. I decided that I was going to enjoy myself. I was going to make this a night I wouldn't forget. I was going to dance, sing, drink, and party like a _rock star_.

"Mikan!" I heard from behind me. I turned around. It was Natsume.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Mikan, about what—" he said before I cut him off.

"Oh, shut it, you user. I'm going to have fun tonight. Don't bother me anymore," I spat. He twitched.

"What makes you think I would want to even be with you tonight?" he asked, smirking. Stupid playboy putting up his acts. I whispered something in Hotaru's ear. She smiled a devious smile. We both faced Natsume and Luca, and stuck our tongues at them, leaving them dumbfounded. Then we simply walked away.

_-Two Hours Later-_

I felt dizzy. I think I had one too many. My vision was becoming blurred. I was sitting on the sofa in the corner of the room with Hotaru. She looked a bit dizzy herself. I dunno. I was too messed up to think.

"Hotaruuu," I said. She looked at me.

"What?" she said perfectly. Nope. She wasn't drunk.

"Ooooh, nothiiing," I said, getting up. I walked over to the mini-bar to give the bartender my empty glass. I was done for the night, after this one last drink.

"One…lemon drop…please," I said, hiccupping. He looked at me uncertainly, but gave me a small glass with my drink.

"Thank…you," I said, hiccupping once again. I faced away from the counter, leaning against it with one elbow, my drink in my other hand. I took a sip.

"Polka? Are…are you _drunk?_" came a voice. I looked up. It was…who again?

_~Natsume~_

She was flopping all over the place. I walked over to her. She set her glass down and started slipping and started to fall over. I caught her just in time, though.

"Oi, Polka. Get up," I said, lightly patting her cheek. She was beginning to faint.

"Nat…suuuu…me," she slurred between hiccups. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I stiffened at her touch. Then she began to drop in my arms. I caught her before she fell, though. "Take me somewhere we can be alone," she said as I scooped her up into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulders, and her arms were still around my neck.

"We need to get you to somewhere you can sleep…" I said carefully. She was drifting to sleep. I took her out of the party room. The building was a hotel. The Plaza Hotel to be exact. It was where we were staying because we came all the way from California. We had a room rented, so I took Mikan there. She needed to sleep. I took the room key out of my pocket with one hand, holding Mikan with my other. Then I put her back in both of my arms and unlocked the door. I walked in, shutting the door behind me. I tried to set her gently on the black leather sofa, but she wouldn't let go of me. I tried to pry her arms off of me, but then she started talking.

"Natsume…" she said, speaking a bit clearer now.

"What?" I asked her, hesitant about what she was going to say.

"Why…why did you break up with me?" she said. I took in a sharp breath. She wasn't supposed to ask that. But she had the right to know. Drunk or not.

"My father set up an arranged marriage for me…and I left you, I know that, but—" I started before I was interrupted by Mikan crying. She bent her head down so I couldn't see her face, but I can hear the sobs coming from her. They weren't loud, but they were big enough to shake her fragile little body.

"Don't you…love…me?" she asked pitifully as she looked up into my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if she wasn't conscious of what I was doing anymore. I took her into my arms and hugged her. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent of her.

"You have no idea…" I whispered. She was shaking all over, but that didn't stop me. Mikan pulled back from my hug and planted one on me instead.

And guess what? I kissed her back.

_~Mikan~  
-The Next Morning-_

I woke up to a searing headache. I had forgotten all about last night's events. I looked around to check my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room, but I was strangely comfortable. So comfortable, you have no idea. I groggily got up, only to be weighed down by something. I looked around my torso. An arm. I looked to see who that arm belonged to. Natsume. I picked up the arm off me and—wait! What?! NATSUME?! I shakily turned to see his sleeping figure. What the hell happened last night?! Where's Hotaru? Where am _I_? I turned and saw my dress from last night on the floor. Then I screamed. Natsume shot upright, covering his ears.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed. Natsume looked annoyed. He always is in the mornings.

"Shut up, will you?! I was sleeping!" he said, ruffling his hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I knew what happened last night, now. I just didn't want to think of it anymore. I got up and picked up my clothing. I saw a black silk robe. I took it and put it on.

"That's mine, you know," he said, lazily getting up and putting on a pair of plaid pajama pants. I didn't reply. I was too angry with him. I was even angrier with _me_, for getting into this mess.

"I'm going home," I grumbled. Natsume smirked.

"You better not. Luca spent the night with Imai," he said. My jaw dropped. Hotaru was with Luca? AT _OUR_ PENTHOUSE?! Now I can't go home! There was no way that I was going to bother Hotaru after all she did for me, but…that means I'm stuck with…Natsume… I mentally screamed. I slumped to the floor. My headache was worsening. I grabbed the sides of my head.

"Oi, are you okay?" Natsume asked, coming to crouch next to me.

"Y-yeah," I said, wincing at the pain. He wasn't convinced.

"Get in bed. I'll get you some warm tea," he said. I nodded. At this point, I was too tired to care. "Oh and you can borrow some of my clothes. That dress can't be too comfortable," he said, leaving the room. I nodded again. I went to his dresser and pulled open the drawer, and picked out some black sweatpants and a long-sleeved, black and white layered shirt, with the torso part of the shirt was white and the sleeves were black. I put the clothes on. They were way too big. I tightened the sweatpants to fit, but the shirt will have to do. It annoyed me how it kept slipping off my shoulder, though. I dragged myself to the already messed up bed and buried myself under the covers, curling up into a ball. I was drifting off to sleep before I knew it.

_~Natsume~_

I walked back to the room, with Mikan's tea at hand. She always liked green tea with lemon, so that's exactly what I made her. I walked into the room and found Mikan asleep. I rolled my eyes. Some things never change about a person. I sat next to her on the bed and set the tea on the bedside. I gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and she slowly sat up, rubbing her eye with the oversized sleeve in the cutest manner. The shirt was slipping to show her skinny little shoulder. She seriously hasn't been eating.

"Here," I said, giving her the cup of tea. She took it and sipped. She then sighed.

"I haven't had this in forever," she said in complete bliss.

"Really?" I said, leaning forward and brushing some of the loose hair out of her eyes and placing it behind her ear.

"Yeah, really," she whispered. She blinked sleepily. "I want to sleep."

"That won't help you," I said. She pouted.

"I'm sleepy! I want to sleep!" she whined.

"No," I said firmly. I wasn't going to give into what she wanted now.

"Then order cake!" she demanded.

"C-cake?" I asked, confused by the sudden mood change. She shook her head.

"Nah. I don't feel like it anymore," she said. I raised my eyebrows. She was acting weird. "Actually, can I have an orange and a bottle of water?" Then someone opened the front door. It was Luca. I knew it. I got up and walked over to the door. It was Luca alright, but he was with Imai.

"Where's Mikan?" Imai asked blankly.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled, running to Imai and giving her a hug.

"What's up?" Imai replied, hugging her back.

"Hooottaarruuu…Natsume took advantage of me in my drunken staaate," Mikan tattled pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me. I twitched. She was _tattle tailing on me_? Imai gave me a death glare that even I felt uncomfortable under. I looked down, running my hand through my hair. Mikan smirked. My jaw dropped. She had this _planned_, didn't she?! That little—

"I'll have you know, that if Mikan is hurt at all, you will be held responsible, moron," she said. That did it.

"You're the one that left her here! You could've picked her up! And it wasn't my fault! She started it!" I yelled, and then quieted, realizing I sounded like a five-year-old.

"Nuh-uh! You did!" Mikan said. "C'mon, Hotaru! Let's go!" Mikan took a step forward, then winced. She still had a headache.

"I have a limo waiting outside," she said. Mikan nodded. "I have a reason that I left Mikan here, okay? So don't question me." Luca helped Mikan out of the hotel, y'know, so that she doesn't fall down the stairs or get caught in the revolving doors or whatever. I envied him. Mikan was not wearing any shoes, I noticed. Imai helped Mikan into the limo. They closed the door, and Imai rolled down the window.

"You can throw away Mikan's dress and shoes. It doesn't matter," she said. I smirked.

"Then Mikan can keep the sweatpants and shirt," I replied. She nodded, rolled back up the window, and they left.

* * *

**Wowwie wow wow! This is around 9,200 words not including the author's note. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A NATSUME DOLL! (Not sold in stores. Other Gakuen Alice dolls sold separately. xD)**

**REVIEW~! Oh one more thing…How many of you like dancing?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Newest Couple

**Chapter 3 of Don't Forget! Yay! I just had a Caramel Macchiato and I'm totally hyped up! I got to type!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own it—**_**SMACK!**_**—Okay, so I don't. –Holds cheek, for it is red-**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Don't Forget**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 3~**

**-Newest Couple-

* * *

**

_~Mikan~_

It's been a couple of days since that party. I haven't seen or heard from Natsume, which was a good thing, may I add. Today was my day off. Hotaru and I were at an indoor café. She was eating some crab cakes with some tea, and I had a glass of iced tea with lemon.

I needed a break after what I saw in a magazine yesterday. It was on the magazine…and all over the news. I screamed when I saw it. I was currently reading what the article said. I saw it everywhere and though that I ought to know what it was saying about me. I set the latest issue of _Us Weekly_ on the table and started to read it.

_NATSUME HYUUGA AND MIKAN SAKURA BACK TOGETHER?!_

_Last night, at the outrageous __**Midnight Moon**__ party, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga were spotted having a little scene. Also, Sakura sang her first hit single, __**When You're Gone**__, which was supposedly believed to be dedicated to the handsome, Natsume Hyuuga. Speaking of the hot bachelor, he was seen taking a willing Mikan Sakura to a hotel room, and weren't seen again until the following morning! What an interesting night that was for our newest get-back-together couple! And to top it off, Sakura left the hotel in Hyuuga's clothing! What a scandal! For more on the subject see page 46._

'ARGH! WHY ME?!' I screamed mentally. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

_In…one, two, three…_

_Out…one, two, three…_

_In…one, two, three…_

_Out…one, two, three…_

I felt better, much, much, better, but I was still a bit tense. I took a sip of my iced tea and sighed. It was something to love. My iced tea, I mean. I leaned back against my chair and quietly looked out the window.

"You look stressed," Hotaru commented. I didn't reply. I just stared out the window at the falling snow. I've never noticed how gracefully the little snowflakes fell down to the earth. It was calming, indeed. I wonder if the saying that each snowflake has a different pattern is true… I mean, seriously, there must be ga-zillions of those little snowflakes everywhere. Each one of those little things is supposed to be different. It just makes me realize how feeble the human mind really is. I can't even come up with a _hundred_ different designs. Well, maybe I can, if I put my mind to it, but it would take a long time.

"Hotaru, what's the topic for my next song?" I asked suddenly, still snowflake gazing.

"_Guilty_. They're going hard on you now," she said. I shrugged.

"Whatever," I said. My brain began to think of all of the possibilities of my new song. I was thinking of the beat, the lyrics, and the dance all at the same time. I was thinking of the _dance_ because this song was supposed to be my first music video debut. I was going to be bigger than I already was.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Hotaru muttered. I took a sip of my iced tea in reply. I wondered why it was snowing in November. I mean, isn't the snow supposed to arrive somewhere in December? Well, whatever. I was never too bright. I wouldn't know.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"November 14. The song is due November 21. You are performing it on November 27," she replied stoically. I froze, rigid in my seat. Natsume's birthday was on November 27… Why me?

"Okay," I said.

"Hey, we should get going. I have paperwork to do," she said.

"Fine," I replied. I got up and put on my coat, as did Hotaru. We left a tip on the table and left the store to our penthouse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hummed the beat to my new song. I wanted it to have a 'dance to it' type beat. I was doing a music video on it, after all. I yawned. It was now two o'clock in the morning and I was dead tired. I didn't want to sleep, though because when I write a song, I can't stop thinking about it, so I wouldn't be able to get any shut eye anyways. I picked up my water bottle and took a swig. I set it down and began to strum my guitar again, replaying the notes I wrote down and making up some new ones. I wrote the lyrics as I went along, creating my song for the big music video.

"…and dangerous…" I murmured while writing down the lyrics. Only a week left to write this thing. I needed it absolutely and positively perfect.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It's been a couple of days. I had half of my song done. I needed to perfect it. I was speed walking along the streets of New York, hurrying to get back to my cozy penthouse so that I could continue to work on it. The sign said, 'Walk.' I looked both ways quickly and ran across the street. As soon as I stepped up on the sidewalk, my heel betrayed my and broke, making me fall backwards. My eyes widened, but I didn't scream. I was caught by a pair of gentle hands. I looked directly up to find a guy with dark, messy hair and a star tattoo on his cheek. I tilted my head. He was…kind of _cute_.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, lifting me up with no effort. I stumbled, and he had to help me again.

"Yeah," I said. He held me in place. I lifted my head to see him, and he tilted his head at me. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Aren't you Rose?" he asked, grinning.

"Uh…yeah, actually," I said, placing a strand of my hair behind my ear. It kept escaping.

"That's so cool! I love your music," he said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No! It's totally fine," he said, holding his hands up,

"Is there any way I can repay you?" I asked.

"Why? I didn't do much," he said. I huffed.

"Listen, if you didn't catch me, I would've gotten hurt and my manager would forbid me from working on my newest song. So thanks to you, I will have my first music video, debut. Sound like much?" I replied, crossing my arms. "Now, I repeat, any way I can repay you?"

He blinked, and then grinned, "Um, wow, if you put it that way…how about you join me for some coffee?" His cheeks were slightly flushed. I grinned myself.

"Sure thing," I said. "Anything for my _savior_."

His cheeks reddened even more. I laughed.

"Starbucks okay?" he asked.

"How about we go to lunch instead? I could use a salad from Olive Garden," I said. He shrugged.

"Cool," he said. I tilted my head to the side.

"What's your name?" I asked, staring at him.

"Oh! It's Tsubasa Ando," he said.

"Well, Tsubasa, I'll get us a cab," I replied.

"No, I'll get it," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then," I said. He got us a cab relatively quick. Quicker than I would have, but of course, I didn't say anything. I hopped in and he came in after me.

"Olive Garden," Tsubasa instructed the driver.

The ride there was silent, not an awkward silence, though. I was comfortable in it. It was soothing in a way. Why is it that I feel totally comfortable around this complete…stranger?

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked suddenly, leaning my head back on the seat.

"Twenty-four. How about you?" he asked.

"Twenty," I replied.

The silence continued after that. I snuck a glance at him. He was wearing simple clothing. A layered long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves black and the shirt white, worn in jeans, converse, and a clack and white striped hat that actually really suited him. He wore a black winter coat over it with the zipper undone. All I wore was my red sweatshirt, a denim mini-skirt with white leggings, a designer white shirt, and some beige boots. My coat was just a thin white coat that reached my knees, but I left the zipper open, just like him.

"We're here," the driver said. I took out a twenty dollar bill and threw it over the seat.

"Keep the change," I said. I got out of the car and so did Tsubasa. I stepped out onto the curb and stood in front of Olive Garden.

"So, Rose, do you—" he started.

"Mikan," I replied. He blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"My real name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura," I said. He tilted his head.

"Really? So Rose is just a stage name?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"So do you want a table or a booth?" he asked, holding the door open for me. I walked inside, with him following after me.

"Booth," I replied.

"'Kay," he said, walking up to the man behind the podium.

"Booth for two," Tsubasa said. The man held up menus and gestured a hand towards the dining hall. He found us a booth and we sat down on opposite sides, each taking a menu.

"What are you going to order?" Tsubasa asked.

"Um, I think I'll have just a vegetarian salad with a glass of water," I said.

"Uh…oh. Um, I guess I'm getting the soup," he said.

"Okay," I said. He was acting funny.

"So, what is your new song about?" he asked.

"Oh, the topic is guilty. I have half of the lyrics down and the tune," I said.

"_Guilty_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how they come up with this stuff, either," I muttered darkly. He laughed. I stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"You look so serious," he said, snickering. I glared at him.

"Well…_excuse me_," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and huffing. The waiter came up to our table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked. I nodded. He had a squeaky voice.

"I'll have a vegetarian salad and an ice cold glass of water," I said.

"I'll have the main soup and a glass of…Sprite?" he said, uncertainly. It was my turn to snicker.

"Who looks serious now?" I asked, grinning.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. The waiter took out order and left.

"So…tell me about you," I said, leaning forward and setting my head on my folded hands, which were propped up on the table with my elbows. I listened as he told me all about him.

_~Natsume~_

"What do you want to get, Natsume?" Luca asked me. I glanced at him from my menu.

"I'm just getting the Chicken Alfredo," I replied sullenly.

"I think I'll get the same," Luca said. We waited as the waiter came up to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. He had a squeaky voice. I cringed.

"I'd like to order a new waiter," I muttered under my breath, only loud enough for Luca to hear.

"We'll both have the Chicken Alfredo and I guess…two glasses of coke?" Luca said. The waiter nodded and left. Luca shook his head in disapproval.

"You can be impossible sometimes," he said. I rolled my eyes.

I looked around the restaurant. Olive Garden can be so crowded. I hated coming here, but Luca wanted to, so I didn't complain. I looked at all of the different people, laughing and enjoying themselves. I glanced around and something caught my eye. Well, it was more like some_one_. I squinted my eyes to see her better and saw that it was Mikan. She looked…relaxed? She also looked somewhat…happy. I haven't seen her like that all this time I've been in New York. Why was she so—wait, who was she with? I turned my gaze to the guy she was with. He had black, messy hair and a tattoo under his eye on his cheek. Who was he? He laughed at something she said, and she…_smiled_. I felt pure fury building up inside me. Luca stared at me curiously.

"Natsume…?" Luca said, turning his gaze to what I was staring at. His eyes widened. "We could leave if you want."

"No," I said, through my teeth. "It's fine."

I turned my head away from them and leaned back on my seat, crossing my arms across my chest. Whatever. She can do whatever she wants. It doesn't matter. I don't care. Not at all. The guy was pretty unlucky, anyways. Having _her_ isn't all what it's cracked up to be. She can be so demanding and impatient at times. I don't want to forget how _clumsy_ she can be. She almost fell out of my convertible once. Clumsy idiot. I glanced at her again. She was nibbling on a small piece of salad, and smiling at what the dude was saying. Just who was he? Not that I care, of course.

_~Mikan~_

I nibbled on a small piece of salad that the waiter brought over. Tsubasa was drinking his Sprite.

"So, then, Misaki was all like, 'Don't _kill_ it.', but I wasn't _trying_ to! I was just _petting_ the puppy," he finished. I smiled. He has the strangest stories.

"Who's Misaki?" I asked.

"Oh, she's my…friend," he said, quietly. I smirked.

"You _like_ her," I teased. He flushed tomato red.

"I-It's not like that!" he argued. I rolled my eyes and glanced around the restaurant. I took one glance to the side and my heart stopped. I turned my head slowly and stared at him in the eyes. He was staring directly at the table where Tsubasa and I were seated. He looked utterly _furious_. I quickly looked away.

"What?" Tsubasa said, looking where I did. He stared in confusion. "Hey, isn't that Natsume Hyuu—"

"Shut it!" I whispered furiously. "He'll see you, idiot!"

Tsubasa quickly looked away.

"Why don't you want to see him?" he asked.

"I absolutely _loathe_ him," I replied through my teeth.

"Why?" Tsubasa questioned. I glared at him. He stopped talking.

"He's just a sick jerk," I spat. I glanced at him again. He looked so mad, stabbing his food like that. He looked as if he could cut right through the plate with just his glare. An idea popped into my head.

"He looks pretty angry," Tsubasa observed.

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked, hastily. Tsubasa blinked.

"Sure…but what is it?" he said, curious.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked quickly. He stared at me skeptically and then flushed.

"W-what? Can you repeat that?" he asked, not believing me. I huffed.

"You heard me!" I said.

"_Why_?" he questioned.

"You ask too many questions," I said. I sighed, might as well tell him. "Well, I want to give Natsume a taste of his own medicine. He seems to get mad when I'm with you, so if I was your _girlfriend_, he would surely _die_."

Tsubasa burst into laughter. He was so _loud_.

"S-shut it!" I scolded. He tried to stop.

"T-that's it?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Brilliant! You, Mikan, are _devious_."

I grinned, and then said, "Great. Starting today, you and I are officially going out."

"Not really, though, right?" he asked, grinning. I smirked.

"Exactly," I said, taking a sip of my water. This was getting fun.

* * *

**Kay, so this is only like seven pages long, but I thought this was a good place to stop. I am extremely sorry it's so short, but I need to plan out the next chapter.**

_**READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT**_**:**

**There are a couple questions I have for all of my dear readers:**

**Question 1****: **_**Do you prefer longer chapters, like chapter 2, or shorter but moderate chapters?**_

**Question 2****: **_**How long do you want this story to last?**_

**Thank you! I would prefer if you answered my questions in your review. That reminds me…**

**REVIEW!!! Do you like it or hate it? Was it what you expected? Tell me in your…REVIEW!**

**V**

**:D**

**V**

**V**


	4. Tonight, You and Me

**So I was bored. I haven't updated this in the longest time. What to do? Update **_**Don't Forget**_**, of course! This story is probably going to have a maximum of seven to ten chapters. Just a heads up.**

**Do me a favor and type your review as you read, so that I see your opinions as it hits you!**

**Disclaimer: Pish posh, dahlings! I own absolutely nothing! But I do own the ideas in this story.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Don't Forget**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 4~**

**-Tonight, You and Me-**

* * *

Mikan took a sip of her green tea. It was Natsume's birthday today, and she was not too happy about it. There were many reasons as to why this is. One of them was that she had a song due today, that she couldn't find any inspiration for. She couldn't finish it by the twenty first, so they decided to have it due on the twenty seventh. Sure, she started one, and it was pretty nice, but it got boring after a while and she just threw it into her waste bin along with a million other song failures. Another reason was that she had to shoot a music video _for_ that song, which just _had_ to include the notorious Natsume Hyuuga. It would be the dream of many girls, yes, to star in a music video with the most eligible bachelor in the US, but not Mikan's. No, she hated the man's arse.

"Mikan, have you written the song yet?" Hotaru asked, suddenly wary.

"No," Mikan said. "And I won't have a dang song until I get some dang inspiration."

"Well you better get some inspiration quick, because you are losing me some cash," Hotaru said, dead serious.

"Just cancel the whole thing!" Mikan yelled, tired. "I've tried, but I don't _want_ to do the song!"

Everyone in the small café turned his or her heads to stare at the yelling woman. Mikan's jaw became taut as she sat down again, angry that she couldn't come up with anything.

"Well, if you insist," Hotaru said, dialing a number. Mikan glared up at her manager. Hotaru should know she was being a bit sarcastic. Hotaru rolled her eyes and got up to leave. "Well, if you need anything, I'm back at our penthouse."

"Hn," Mikan replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why the long face, _buttercup_?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Cut the act, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa fake pouted, "Aw, I'm hurt. After all we've been through…"

Mikan slapped his arm playfully, "Shut up."

"Hey, we should get going," Tsubasa said, checking his watch. "We have a date."

Mikan scoffed and got up, grabbing her coat, "Let's go."

They headed out of the restaurant. Today they were going to a photo shoot together. Well, Mikan was going to a photo shoot _accompanied _by Tsubasa. Mikan and Tsubasa were caught by the paparazzi (no surprise there), and they were officially an 'item'. The thing was that Mikan's new single, _Don't Forget_, was selling like crazy. They needed a picture of Mikan for a billboard, some magazines and other advertisements, so she agreed to a photo shoot right before the filming of the music video to her new song started. Tsubasa called a cab, and they were on their way. They made it there right in the nick of time, too. As they entered the said building, Mikan caught a glimpse of someone she _really_ didn't want to see. Was fate playing something here?

"Fancy meeting you her," Mikan retorted, as she walked right past him.

"Nice to see you, too," Natsume said with equal sarcasm.

"Mikan! Wait up!" Tsubasa yelled after his supposed 'girlfriend'. Mikan turned around, and held out a hand.

"Sorry," she said. Tsubasa took her hand, but he felt a bit guilty for doing so in front of a man who was madly in love with the woman. Mikan gave Natsume a glance before she swept right past him and into the building. Mikan didn't catch the apologetic look he gave Natsume, who in return, glared ice daggers at him.

"Tsubasa, do you remember which room we go to?" Mikan asked.

"Room two-oh-six. It's on the seventeenth floor," he replied. Mikan nodded and headed towards the elevator. She let go of Tsubasa's hand as she reached for the button to click. However, before she got the chance to click it, Natsume walked right into the elevator, and _then_ Mikan's hand clicked the button. The elevator door closed, and Tsubasa found himself _very_ uncomfortable.

"Well," Mikan said.

"Well," Natsume replied with the same annoyance.

"Well indeed," Tsubasa said nervously.

The whole thirty seconds they were in that elevator, Mikan and Natsume glared at each other—Mikan, with pure hatred in her eyes, and Natsume, with clear amusement in his. Mikan turned her head sharply away as the elevator door opened. Once the doors parted, she grabbed Tsubasa's hand and furiously rushed out and to room two hundred six. To Mikan's surprise, Natsume followed them to the _same_ room. Mikan glared at him.

"Why are you _stalking_ me?" Mikan growled. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"For your information, I am _not_ stalking you," Natsume said, amusedly. "I am here for a photo shoot with a celebrity. Don't tell me—is it you, _Rose_?"

Mikan's jaw dropped, "_You_? Why does it have to be _you_?"

"I am deeply honored," Natsume replied, mockery heavy in his voice.

"Deeply honored my arse! You _knew_ about this, didn't you?" Mikan accused.

"Guilty as charged," Natsume smirked, walking into the room. Mikan let go of Tsubasa's hand and marched in after him.

"M-Mikan," Tsubasa started. "I can head down to Starbucks to get you coffee. I have no problem with it. Honestly."

"_You_—" Mikan said, turning to face Tsubasa with a clever smile. "—are staying with me, sweetie."

Natsume fake gagged. Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Someone tell the assistant to go get the crew doughnuts!" the photographer yelled.

"That's me!" Tsubasa yelled, running out of the room, leaving the actual assistant confused.

"Tsu—" Mikan started. She turned around to glower at Natsume. "You scared him off!"

Natsume sneered, "Yeah. _I_ scared him off."

"He's probably not even going to come back…" Mikan said.

"Places! Someone get Rose into her dress!" the photographer yelled. Mikan turned around to see the said photographer.

_Aveeno_? She thought, before she was pulled away into the dressing room. The woman held her, stripped her down and forced a dress over her head. Mikan nearly died. Mikan took one look at herself and cringed. It was a strapless black gown with tons of netting underneath the sleek silk exterior. It had a sweetheart neckline. Well, looking at the bright side, at least it was black. Mikan was thrown into a chair and my makeup and hair was done. She looked at herself in the mirror to find herself with seductive smoky eyes, glossy pink lips, and her hair was curled. Mikan was then shoved out of the dressing room and thrown on set.

"Ah, beautiful," Aveeno complimented. "Now let's get started. This might take a couple of hours. I lost my inspiration waiting for you."

Aveeno moved her so that Mikan's position was on the window seat. She was supposed to be staring out the window into the rain, but then Aveeno said, 'Nonononono! This won't do!' She changed Mikan's position again…and again, and again. That's when Natsume walked out. Mikan's breath nearly died out. She found herself unable to breathe.

Natsume was clad in a black dress shirt with the first four buttons undone. His jeans were dark and had rips here and there, which complimented his converse. Mikan looked away, hoping that Aveeno would adjust her position soon. There was no telling what the photo shoot would hold for the two, and Mikan tried not to dwell on the fact.

"Yes, yes, _good_," Aveeno said. She motioned Natsume to stand next to Mikan. A scary grin appeared on her face as she snapped her fingers. "Rose, honey, sit on the floor."

Mikan raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. Aveeno positioned Mikan until she was lying on the floor, with her left hand next to her head. Natsume was positioned on top of her, his elbows on either side of her head, his legs on either side of her hips, and his face dangerously close to Mikan's. Mikan's right hand caressed Natsume's cheek, and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, _yes_," Aveeno complimented. "Take the picture! I want it from _all_ angles!"

Mikan was too occupied with Natsume's eyes. They were just as beautiful as she remembered. They were intoxicatingly crimson. Why didn't she forgive him again…? Oh yes, he was a good-for-nothing jerk. Natsume looked just as mesmerized as her. He even looked content. The thing about it, though—he was smirking. After what seemed like forever, Mikan noticed that Natsume was inching closer and closer to her face. Her eyes started to droop close and her lips parted. His lips were a millimeter away from hers. Mikan abruptly turned her head, facing the cameras, and shut her eyes closed.

"Yes!" Aveeno said. "I love it!"

Natsume smirked. So Mikan was avoiding him now, eh? Instead of kissing her lips, Natsume kissed her cheeks. He chuckled at the color that rose. Her face had gone tomato red. Her eyes were still shut, and they shimmered from the eye shadow she had on. Natsume trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, finally kissing her collarbone. She flushed wherever he touched her. It was amusing. The crew had no suspicions as to why he was so into work today. They had no idea that the two had a memorable history before.

"Get it at this angle!" Aveeno said.

Mikan felt her breathing shorten. She was beginning to feel dizzy. Her mind swirled with the very scent of him. Wait—_did_ Natsume have a scent? Well, he must, because he smelled _good_. She relaxed her eyes and focused on breathing evenly, but it was very hard when your ex-boyfriend was kissing you senseless. Which was very true, because Mikan was very much losing every sense she had. She was beginning to feel hot.

"Did you forget it was my birthday?" Natsume whispered in her ear. Mikan opened her eyes halfway.

"Of course not," Mikan's reply came. She immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

Natsume smirked, "What's my present, Polka?"

Mikan took in a deep breath, making sure she hadn't stopped breathing, "Nothing."

Natsume kissed her cheek again, "How about a kiss?"

"You seem to have taken plenty," Mikan scowled, turning her head to face him. Oh my, that picture's going in the trash.

Mikan sat up, leaning on her left hand and her right holding Natsume a good distance away. He simply took her hand in his and wrapped it around her neck. What came next caught her off guard.

Mikan's eyes widened as Natsume crashed his lips down onto hers. He kissed her without her consent. She shut her eyes and did everything in her power not to kiss him back…but, he smelled so good, and he was _such_ a good kisser.

"Perfect!" Aveeno yelled. "We've got our picture!"

Mikan then realized the position she was in, and shoved Natsume off of her, wiping her lips off with the back of her hand. She glared at him with all of her might. She got up and started walking towards the dressing room, when Aveeno stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, her hands on her hips. "We still have one more shoot."

Mikan groaned, "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

Aveeno shook her head, "Go back on set."

Mikan tried to hurry it up. Aveeno placed them in a position in which they were standing. Mikan's back was set against Natsume's chest. She had one arm on his head, holding in down on the crook of her neck. The other was holding onto Natsume's arm. Natsume's arms were wound around Mikan's waist, and the position appeared as if Natsume was kissing her neck. She flushed. Aveeno was very pleased with her work for this shoot. It took half the time the first one did. It was over before she knew it. Her dress flowed around her legs as she scurried to her dressing room.

She crossed her arms and sat on the vanity chair. She tried to even her breath out. Why was she still breathing unevenly when Natsume was far away? The answer was simple—she felt as if she was going to cry. The photo shoot brought back so many memories of that time. She didn't want to forget the memories, but she didn't want to remember them either. What was wrong with her? She was glad that nobody was in the dressing room with her because nobody should see her when she broke down and just sobbed.

Natsume was going to wait outside the dressing room to tease her some more, and probably steal another kiss. After all, he _did_ vow that he would get her back. He was a man madly in love, what else was he supposed to do? He would not give up. He was standing outside the room when he realized the door was open just about a crack. He heard a weird noise. He peeked through the crack and saw Mikan with her head buried in her arms on the vanity, sobbing. He immediately backed away from the door and began to walk away. He didn't want to know that he was the reason for her tears. Hasn't he done enough damage?

**. . .**

Natsume stood outside the building, waiting for his limo to arrive. He was frustrated with himself and wanted to just go home and sleep, and maybe read some manga. He heard the clicking of heels behind him, and he turned around to find Mikan, puffy-eyed and distraught. She looked tired, he thought. Mikan glanced up at him and looked away quickly. She had a migraine right now, and was _completely_ not in the mood to deal with him.

Natsume's limo came over and he opened the door. "Well? Are you getting in?"

"I'm waiting for Tsubasa," Mikan said. Natsume frowned. He forgot about him.

Suddenly, a silver car came swerving around the corner and it stopped right in front of Mikan. The window rolled down, and Tsubasa grinned. "Hey. This is the company's car. Isn't it nice? I only get it for the week, though."

"It's nice," Mikan said blankly, opening the door. She was about to step into the car, when Natsume stopped her.

"You're coming with me," he said, dragging her towards the limo.

Mikan flushed bright red, "What are you doing? Let go!"

"No," he said bluntly. He opened the limo door and shoved Mikan in. He shut the door and walked over to the open window of Tsubasa's car. "You. You two are over. Don't touch her. Got it?"

There was a slight pause, but then Tsubasa smirked, "Sure thing. Have fun with her."

Natsume blinked. He didn't expect this from him. He was expecting something along the lines of 'What? She's _my_ girlfriend', and the whole fight over her.

"That's it?" Natsume said.

Tsubasa shrugged, "She never shuts up about you. Most of the stuff she says about you isn't pleasant, but you can so tell you're something special to her."

Natsume was taken aback. "Just get the hell away from me before I murder you for going out with her."

"No problem," he said. "As long as I keep the car."

"Whatever," Natsume said. He wants the car? Fine. He can have it. He'll just pay it off to the company. He briskly walked back to the limo as Tsubasa drove off with his new car.

"I hate you," Mikan said bluntly as Natsume stepped into the limo with her.

"My place," Natsume ordered the driver.

"I'm not agreeing to this. I have a song due today," Mikan explained. "Hotaru's waiting for me back at our penthouse. And knowing _you_, you probably have a ton of work to do, too, so just drop me off at my place, and get on with your life."

Natsume ignored her and tried to make small talk, which he never does, but oh the things he will do for this woman. "How's your grandfather doing?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow at him. "Dead," Mikan said, crossing her arms.

Natsume leaned on the armrest, unfazed. It was a surprise, but he wasn't going to show it. He had pride. "What's your song about?"

"I haven't one to talk about," Mikan growled. "So, just let me off."

"No," he said. "We're here anyways."

"I'm not going," Mikan said.

"You can write your song there," Natsume said. "If you don't come, I'll carry you."

"I don't care," Mikan said. She didn't believe him. "I'm staying here."

"In the limo?" Natsume asked.

"Yup," she replied.

Natsume sighed. He got out of the limo and walked over to Mikan's side. Opening the door, he pulled her out of the vehicle and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes in one, swift motion. She pounded his back in frustration, but no words would come out, since the position was highly uncomfortable and she could barely breathe with his shoulder digging into her stomach.

As Natsume moved into the elevator, Mikan stopped resisting. Trusting her not to run, he set her down, but Mikan fell limp. He shook her shoulders to see if she had fallen asleep or something, although he highly doubted she could fall asleep that fast.

"Oi, Polka," he said.

She lifted her head, slowly, and glared at him, "What?" She shoved him off of her.

"Never mind," he grumbled moodily. She was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Just to have you know, this is technically kidnapping." Mikan put straight forwardly.

"I don't care," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Of course you don't," Mikan said.

They entered Natsume's penthouse, and Mikan took a seat on the couch after taking off her shoes.

"Make yourself at home," Natsume mumbled sarcastically, seeing how she didn't care where she sat or what she did.

"Whatever," Mikan said. She took out her phone and called Hotaru.

"_Hello?"_ came a voice.

"Hotaru, I won't be coming back for a while," Mikan said.

"_Where are you?_" Hotaru said.

"Natsume's place," she replied. "The stupid arse forced me to come here."

"_Did you write your song?_"

"No."

"_Why not?_"

"I couldn't," Mikan said exasperatedly. "I hate that topic. I'm not writing to it."

"_Fine_," Hotaru said. "_If Hyuuga does anything to you, you call, and I'll have him arrested._"

Mikan sighed, "Okay."

Hotaru hung up on her. Mikan didn't realize that Natsume had sat right next to her.

"I need a guitar," Mikan said.

"My room," he said. "I'll show you—"

"I can find it myself," Mikan interrupted.

She got up and started walking towards a hall. She found his room quickly. Mikan wandered into it, and looked around. It smelled like him. _A lot_ like him. In fact, she thought it was a bit too much. Mikan looked around and found herself gazing at familiar items. He had the same scarf he always had, sprawled across his bed. She let her hand gently touch his dressing table, where he kept not many items. One of the items, though, caught Mikan's eye. It was a black ring box. She opened it, expecting to find a ring, but she didn't. She wondered what an empty box like this was doing there.

"You shouldn't be snooping in other people's stuff."

Mikan set the box down, turning away from him. She didn't want to think about the fact that the ring may be on some other girl's finger. She knew she was supposed to hate him. The back of her mind was telling her that, but the rest of it was telling her to look at him. So she did. Once she turned around, she couldn't turn away.

He always did have the most gorgeous eyes a woman could ever gaze into. He made her feel like she was floating. She stared into his swirling crimson eyes. They were pulling her in deeper, making it hard for her to breathe. Natsume was hesitant to what he was about to do next. He hurt her pretty bad earlier today, and permanently ended her relationship by buying off the guy. He slowly took her hand in his. He was a bit surprised that he held her hand back.

"Why did you leave?" Mikan asked, never letting her gaze fall.

"I already told you," Natsume said.

"When?" she asked.

"When you were drunk and we…" Natsume's voice drifted off as he saw Mikan's uncomfortable blush.

"You know that I wouldn't remember," Mikan said. "So why don't you tell me?"

Natsume breathed out, "My father set up an arranged marriage for me."

"You left me for another woman? One you've never _met_?" Mikan asked incredulously.

"It's not like that," Natsume reasoned. "You know that."

"Then how is it?" Mikan asked, taking her hands back, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told my father immediately that I didn't want to marry her," he said.

"Then why the hell did it take so long to tell him that?" she asked, still not believing him.

"Because my father is hard to persuade," he said.

"I'm sure he is," Mikan said sarcastically.

"I came back for you, didn't I?" Natsume said, almost pleading.

"Yes," Mikan said. "You did." She turned around again and saw the guitar she was looking for. "But have you ever thought that it might just be too late?"

"Yes," he said, reluctantly.

Mikan picked up the guitar and walked back to living room, where she sat on the couch, strumming random notes. She had a long day ahead of her.

**. . .**

Night had fallen. Mikan had been at it for hours. She was to perform the song today, after all. She only had a couple of hours to perfect it. She had come up with a perfect song, but only in the nick of time. Natsume came from the kitchen, where he was drinking a cup of coffee. He saw that Mikan was on the verge of sleeping. He found that hardworking quality in her amazing.

"Oi," he said. "Do you need a ride to the showground?"

"No," Mikan said. "I'll get a taxi."

"Why do you do that?" Natsume asked.

"Do what?" Mikan said, acting innocent.

"Push me away," he said.

"Gee, I don't know," Mikan said. "Maybe it's the fact that you broke my heart, or even the fact that if I get close to again, you might leave me."

Natsume remained quiet for a while. He walked to Mikan and sat down right next to her. "What if I promised to stay forever?"

"I still can't trust you," Mikan said, fiddling with the guitar strings.

"Why not?" Natsume said, taking her chin in his hands and turning her to face him.

"You already said that you loved me, and that we would be together forever," Mikan whispered, avoiding his gaze. "And who's to say that your fiancée won't come back for you?

"She won't come back," he said. "I'll make sure of it."

"You already said goodbye once Natsume," she sighed. "I don't want another one."

"What if there's no goodbye this time?" Natsume said.

"I don't know," Mikan said. "Natsume, why would you do that to me?"

"I had no choice," he replied.

"You _always_ have a choice," Mikan said. She decided it was time to end the conversation. "I think this time, _I'm_ the one who's saying goodbye. I don't think it will work between us, Natsume."

"Who said?" Natsume said, refusing to give her up.

"I said," Mikan replied. "I'm obviously not the only woman in your life. You _can_ choose someone else. I'm just another human being."

"I don't _want_ anyone else," Natsume said, acting like a spoiled child.

Mikan sighed, "Why are you making it so _hard_? I know for a _fact_ that a million other women will _kill_ to be your wife. Plus, there are other matters in your busy life. Go to _them_." Mikan got up and began to walk.

"The only thing that _matters_ to me, is you, Mikan," Natsume said, getting up and grabbing her hand. "_You're_ my life, woman.

Mikan slowly turned her head to look him directly in the eyes. "How do I know that?"

"I want to give you everything you want," Natsume said, tightening his hold on her hand. "I want to be yours and yours only. The only thing that matters in my life is _you_."

"Everything I want, huh?" Mikan said. "Well, what if I want to end this conversation? And what if I want to get the hell out of here so I can go get ready to perform? Would you give that to me?"

Natsume let go of her hand and balled his hands into fists. "Fine."

Mikan's eyes widened. She didn't know that he would say yes. She thought he would definitely say no, and keep her hostage here. She didn't let the opportunity go. She rushed to put her shoes on, and decided on leaving. _Before_ she changed her mind, and _before_ she tackled him then and there, kissing him senseless.

**. . .**

Mikan took a deep breath as she heard the crowd cheer her stage name. She couldn't believe she was about to pull this song off. She was glad it was simple. Otherwise, she would be doomed. She smoothed out her dress and walked out onto the stage as the music began to play. She heard blaring screams. She almost smiled as she held the microphone to her lips and began to sing.

_Things I'll Never Say  
(Avril Lavigne)_

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

Mikan walked from one end of the stage to the other, dancing a little the whole way. She wanted to keep her stage actions simple, just like her song. As she prepared for the chorus, she stopped in the middle of the stage and walked forward.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Mikan was completely oblivious that a certain black haired man stepped into the arena. He stood in the absolute back, so it was no surprise she didn't notice him. He leaned against the doorway, watching her intently, and listening to the lyrics that she was hiding from him all day.

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)  
What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)  
I stutter  
(I stumble)  
I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_With these things I'll never say…_

Mikan was out of breath when she finished the song. She took a small curtsy and waved goodbye to all of the fans out there. She ran backstage where Hotaru was waiting for her.

"That had nothing to do with _Guilty_," Hotaru said.

"I told you that I wasn't going to follow that topic," she said.

"I know," Hotaru said. "You're in luck, anyways. The record company loved it."

"Good," Mikan said.

After the all of the other singers had gone, Mikan and Hotaru prepared to leave. Mikan put on her coat, and Hotaru led the way out of the showground.

"By the way," Hotaru said. "I saw a certain man leaving the concert as soon as you finished."

"Really now? Who was that?" Mikan said, pretending she had no idea that Natsume was at her concert.

"You are being so difficult."

Mikan turned to see who the deep, masculine voice belonged to because that obviously wasn't Hotaru. Natsume had stalked her…_again_.

"Mikan, we need to talk," Natsume said.

"We already did," Mikan replied. "I want to go home, so be on your way."

"I don't give a damn," he said. "We're talking and you're going to listen."

Mikan swerved around to face him. She glared daggers at him. "_Fine_. Let's _talk_."

"I'm going to sleep," Hotaru said, concisely. "See you later…or tomorrow. Whichever time he prefers to return you."

"Hotaru!" Mikan said. "I'm not an object!"

"I know," she said, and then she leaned closely to Mikan's ear and whispered only for her to hear. "And I know that you can take care of yourself. Careful."

Mikan nodded, as she left with Natsume, and they parted ways. Mikan stepped in pace with Natsume. They stood in the VIP parking lot. There was nobody there. Natsume motioned for Mikan to step into his car. Mikan did so. It was warm. She wrapped her coat around herself tighter after she fastened her seatbelt. Natsume began to drive.

Mikan stared out the window. She had no idea where they were going. Hopefully not to Natsume's. She would probably fall asleep there, not returning to the comfort of her own home until the next day. The ride was silent. They weren't talking just yet. The car was getting warmer by the second.

She saw that they _were_ going to Natsume's place. Natsume parked and opened the door for her.

"Must we come _here_ to talk?" Mikan asked.

"Just follow me," he said, stepping into the building after Mikan.

"I _know_ where your penthouse is," she said. "I was forced there earlier this morning, remember?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

As soon as they stepped into the penthouse for the second time that day, Mikan took off her coat, placed a hand on her hip and said, "Talk."

Natsume rolled his eyes, "I gave you what you wanted; now you give me what I want."

Mikan's face flushed bright red, "And what exactly is that? And why should I give it to you in the first place?"

"Because it's my birthday, after all."

"No." Mikan said, absentmindedly walking towards Natsume's room.

"Just one thing," he said, following Mikan into his room. Mikan sat on the edge of his bed. Mikan couldn't believe that he was _smirking_ at a time like this.

Mikan sighed. She felt a bit bad. It _was_ his birthday. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Anything," Natsume asked mischievously.

"Why not?" Mikan said, falling back on his bed.

Natsume's smirk widened. "Pretend you're my girlfriend again."

"Absolutely no," Mikan said, getting up.

"You said anything," he said.

"Anything but _that_," she said.

"Just for the night," he said.

Mikan bit her lip, "Don't you dare try _anything _funny."

"I can't promise that," Natsume smirked.

Mikan gave him _the look_. Natsume held his hands up in defeat. Mikan didn't want him to figure out that in reality, she didn't mind at _all_ that she got to be his girlfriend for the night. She missed him, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She put herself on her feet and moved towards Natsume.

"I love you," she said.

She could say anything she wanted. He would think it was fake, anyways. She could _do_ anything she wanted. It was only them tonight. Natsume's hands snaked around her waist and her arms went around his neck.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that again," he said, kissing her full on the lips.

Mikan was enthralled. She didn't get why this felt better _now_ than at the photo shoot. Maybe it was because she was allowed to kiss him back without any regret. She was _allowed_. She could be allowed all the time, but something was holding her back. She could be his girlfriend again for real, but she was _afraid_. This whole scenario could play over again, and then she would be left again. Even if Natsume _did_ promise her, she had no way of verifying it. Her trust in him was broken.

Natsume's lips moved down to her shoulders.

"This is only for tonight," she said.

"Hm," he said.

"I mean it," she replied.

"Whatever you say," he said, completely ignoring her.

Mikan closed her eyes and decided she might as well enjoy herself. Maybe this could be a _good_ thing. She took his hand and led him to sit on the bed with her. She kissed him. It felt right. Like they were meant to be together. And Mikan was beginning to think that might as well be true.

Mikan pulled back and lied down on the silk pillows. Natsume did the same, lying down right next to her. He held her waist and pressed his chest against her back. He kissed her neck. Mikan began to turn around, but Natsume stopped her.

"Let's stay like this," Natsume mumbled.

Mikan didn't object. She made herself comfortable, turning herself around to face Natsume. She got as close as possible to him, kissing his jawbone, and settling down, closing her eyes. They fit together perfectly. Mikan's eyes began to droop. It was pretty late, but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted today to last, for some, odd, reason.

Natsume held her closely.

"Are you sure you want to go to sleep already?" Mikan asked. "It _is_ your birthday."

"It's just you and me tonight," Natsume said. "It's all I need."

Mikan's breath hitched, "Really?"

"Really," he said.

"I love you," Mikan repeated, but only, this time, she felt that it might have a bit of truth behind it.

"Hm," he said.

Mikan closed her eyes contentedly. Several minutes went by, and Natsume opened his eyes. Mikan had fallen asleep. He smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. He carefully leaned over her and blew out the candle on the bedside table. The room went dark. Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead, before pulling her even closer and falling asleep.

"I love you, too," he whispered, although he knew she couldn't hear him.

But somehow, he hoped the message had gotten across. He hoped that she knew.

And she probably did.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it fluffier than Howalon? I'm sorry I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**. Forgives?**

**Didn't bother to check over. Tell me any mistakes I made.**

**Reviews are love.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. A Change in Heart

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Don't Forget**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 5~**

**-A Change in Heart-**

* * *

"Since when were we broken up?"

Mikan stared at Tsubasa. She never told him that they were over. When did this happen?

"Natsume made it clear," Tsubasa said. "Besides, you love him, too, right?"

Mikan blushed, "W-what? No! I _hate_ him. And since when did he have a say in my relationships?"

Tsubasa rubbed the back of his neck, "Even if you say that, I think he's head over heels for you, Mikan."

"I don't _care_," Mikan lied. "How could you give me up so easily? You could have put up a _little_ fight."

Tsubasa sighed, "Mikan, I'm serious. If I were in his position, I would feel like crap. I mean, now that I know just how much that dude loves you, I can't just go around hurting him. He's never done anything to me. Plus, he gave me a _really_ sweet ride."

"If you wanted a car all you had to do was ask," Mikan said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Even if I wanted to get back together, we can't," Tsubasa said.

"Why not?" Mikan contradicted.

"You two slept together that night."

"No we didn't!" Mikan said, shaking her head. "It wasn't _anything_ like that!"

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't _anything_ like that?"

Mikan shuffled her feet, "Not _entirely_…but we did _not_ sleep together in that way."

Tsubasa shook his head, "See, Mikan? You obviously love him, too. Trust me; I'm doing you a favor here."

"If you were my friend, you wouldn't give me favors I don't want," Mikan grumbled.

Tsubasa chuckled, and hugged Mikan, "Trust me." He repeated.

Mikan sighed, "Fine. But I still don't like him."

"Rose! We need you over here!"

Mikan cried over her shoulder, "Coming!" She turned to Tsubasa. "I have to go." She strut away from him and Tsubasa smirked. That girl was hopelessly in love, whether she realized it or not.

**. . .**

"_Why?_"

Mikan was frustrated. Immensely so. Why did Natsume have to be here? She was still nervous being around him after what had happened the night of his birthday. She sincerely hoped that he didn't see right through her façade. There _was_ some truth behind those words she had spoken.

"Because I want to be here." He said. "Besides, I'm co-starring in this music video with you."

Natsume didn't see how he could possibly get this girl to forgive him. Couldn't she see how much he wanted her? How much he cared? How much he _needs_ her? He even went through the trouble of personally asking to be in the video with her!

"I don't care. Leave or I'll call security."

Mikan was strongly hoping that her harsh words would cause him to leave, and then someone else could take his place. Was he famous for suddenly ditching things he needed to attend? If so, this would be the perfect time for him to leave.

"What security? Imai? I'm _not_ leaving."

"Again. _Why?_"

_Because I want to see you_. "Because I can—and have to."

Natsume stood firmly in his spot next to Luca who was chatting with the camera man. He could tell that Mikan was obviously not content with his being there. If he could wish for anything at the moment, it would be for her to live one moment of this day genuinely happy to be with him. But, that unfortunately wasn't going to happen.

Mikan sighed, "Just don't bother me."

"Hn."

Mikan strode off to where her seat was. The script writer was sitting in a chair right next to hers. She sighed happily when she saw him. She was glad that he was so kind. She had met him last week when they had gotten the script for the video. Although there was no actually dialogue, she would be acting. She sat down on the chair that had her name written across the back.

"Hey, Rose," he said, looking up from the script.

"Koko, how many times do I have to tell you to call me I _Mikan?_"

He grinned sheepishly. "That should do it." He laughed. "Sorry, Mikan. Just getting used to it. Mostly everyone calls you Rose, you know."

"The tabloids don't," she said nonchalantly. "It's just a stage name. I expect at least _some_ people to call me by my real name."

He laughed again. Kokoro Yome was around Mikan's age. He had brown hair and eyes. He was so lighthearted it made Mikan feel relaxed to be around him—like she was with Tsubasa. She didn't have to worry about work or _anything_ for that matter when she was with Tsubasa. She hoped it would grow to be the same with Koko.

"Did you read the script?"

Mikan looked up. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I did. I thought it was quite interesting. I haven't played the role of a high school student since high school."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Laugh like it was or I'll be angry at you for the rest of the day."

He could tell she was joking, but he laughed anyway. "Oh! I wanted to ask you—who's tall, dark, and scary over there? He keeps glaring my way."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's just jealous."

"Of…?"

"My talking with another guy," she explained. "Just…_ignore_."

Koko shrugged. "Fine by me." He grinned. "I'm starving, though. Chinese noodles sound amazing right now."

"We'll go out to eat for break," Mikan said. "It's sunny outside, and it's a good idea."

"We're shooting in ten!" called the director.

Mikan looked over herself once in the mirror. Honestly, she didn't mind the way she looked today. She looked like a teenager, but it brought back so many good memories of her past. It actually brought a smile on her face. Memories of her and Natsume were what she thought of the most.

She remembered one day after school when they were just friends—and their relationship wasn't complicated. They went to Mikan's house, back when her grandfather was still alive. It was them and they were sitting at the counter, where they ate Oreos with milk.

"Hey, Ro—err, Mikan!"

Her head snapped up from her reverie. "Yes?"

"Let's get on set."

"Right behind you."

The script was pretty simple. The music video was going to be about a girl, Mikan, who was in love with her best friend. It started off with them a park. They sat on a bench and appeared to be talking to each other. They laughed while the music played. Of course, the video was going to be edited to make the music sound better. Right now, the song was on to create the mood.

Natsume was pretending to talk to her. He leaned back and slung an arm over the back of the bench, while Mikan sat right next to him, smiling. Natsume was talking about his day. Mikan played with a lock of her hair while she listened to him talk. The sun shone in the background, making them glow. Mikan switched to fixing her scarf—which really didn't need to be fixed. She was acting nervous.

Mikan talked back to him, while staring at her shoes. Although she was just acting, her heart was beating pretty fast. Was she really anxious? She fidgeted, but tried to remain calm. _Quit that, Mikan,_ she thought angrily to herself. _This is no time to be acting silly._ The irony struck Mikan like a ton of bricks—she was _supposed_ to be nervous! And here she was, trying to remain calm. _At least I'm doing a good job at acting._

"_Cut!"_

Mikan looked at the director. "What? I thought I was doing fine!"

"Put more _emotion_ into it," he said. "I don't feel anything coming off of you."

Mikan groaned. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**. . .**

Mikan was eager to get off set as soon as they called lunch break. She told Hotaru where she was going and headed to go meet Koko. She met him off set at the park entrance.

"Chinese noodles?"

Mikan shrugged. "If that's what you really want."

Koko thrust his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Mikan nearly laughed. "I didn't know Chinese noodles could make someone so happy."

"Just today," he said, smiling. "I'm _really_ hungry. Can we go now?"

"Yeah," she said.

Shortly, they arrived at the small Chinese restaurant where they ordered noodles. Mikan didn't really have the appetite, but she chose to try to eat anyway. Koko kept talking about random things. Mikan was actually content with just listening to him talk.

"—and you know, I saw the way he looked at you."

Mikan stopped stirring her noodles. "What?"

"Tall, dark, and scary." He explained. "Isn't he Natsume Hyuuga or something? Yeah—I think he is."

"No—what were you saying about him?"

"Oh." He said. "Well, the entire time we were shooting, he kept looking at you in this weird way." He slurped his noodles. "I don't know how to explain it." He tapped his chopsticks against the rim of his bowl. "It was kind of like he didn't know how he got so lucky. Get what I mean?"

Mikan stared at him. "No."

Koko sighed. "Let me put it this way—he looked at you like he really actually loved you."

"Ugh!" Mikan said, aggravated. "Why does everyone feel the need to say that to me?"

Koko smirked. "Maybe you keep denying it. Do you have a history with him? I saw that magazine by the way—you were right. The tabloids _do_ use your real name."

"You saw that article?" Mikan groaned. "Yes, I have a history with him, but it is long gone. I don't want to think about it."

"You know," he started, "I'm not one to give out advice, _but_ let me tell you something." He put down his chopsticks. "Mikan, sometimes it's better to forgive and forget. I don't know what happened between you two, but I think you need to start trusting him again."

"I don't want to," she said stubbornly. "What happens when I get hurt by him again? Or if his blasted father makes him marry another girl?"

"I don't know," Koko said. "Honestly, I really don't. But you never know unless you try. Don't you get it? People make mistakes. He made a mistake, and you could too. But I'm sure he would forgive you faster than you would forgive him."

"Really—he's more stubborn than I am," Mikan said. "I'm not sure about your statement."

Koko grinned. "Just start off slow. You don't have to trust him all at once. Build it up again. I'm sure everything will get better from there."

Mikan blinked. She didn't know Koko was capable of such talk. "Just shut up and eat your noodles."

He laughed. "Yes ma'am."

**. . .**

"Okay, we'll continue shooting tomorrow."

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief. Her feet ached. She wanted to go home. She was so close to hailing a taxi and leaving when she was interrupted by Luca. She hadn't expected it, but she'd rather talk to Luca than his best friend.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Mikan turned around to face him. "What do you want, Luca?"

"I know you probably don't want to do this—but can you go talk to Natsume?"

Mikan stared at him, skeptical. "_What?_ Do you think that I'm just going to waltz over there and talk to him—just like that?"

Luca sighed and bit his lip. "He wants to talk to you. He told me he'd wait for you by the park bench until you came there."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "No, he didn't. You're just making that up."

"No, I'm not."

"Natsume wouldn't do something like that," Mikan said. "I've dated him—I know."

"Just," Luca said, "please. Just go."

Mikan stared at Luca's expression. He looked pleading—like he'd do anything for his best friend. Mikan was extremely reluctant to do this. Whatever Natsume had to say, it couldn't be comfortable. It would be extremely anxiety inducing. Mikan fought the urge to sprint from Luca's sight.

"Mikan," Luca said. "Please? For me, if not for him?"

Mikan looked at him curiously. He called her _Mikan_. He rarely did that. It was usually Sakura. "I…won't."

Luca's shoulders sagged. "He _really_ wants to talk to you."

"And why should I?" she snapped.

Luca groaned in exasperation. This girl was freaking impossible! "Because he _loves_ you!" Luca said, throwing his hands in the air. "It can't get any simpler than that!" Luca looked Mikan straight in the eye. "Okay, I _know_ you hate him. But the thing is, he doesn't hate you. Mikan, you're like a drug for him. He needs you, and when he doesn't have you, he ends up in this _appalling_ condition that simply cannot pass for human. You got that?"

"Drug, appalling—are you saying that he's appalling right now?"

"If you have to deal with him moping around 24/7, then _yes!_ He's appalling!"

Mikan laughed. "Then why the hell would I want to talk to him? Huh?"

"Because it would his life, your life, and especially _my_ life easier! So just _go_."

Mikan huffed and crossed her arms. She did that pouty thing she always does. "I won't like it…"

Luca breathed a sigh of relief. He started walking towards his ride. "Tell him I went home."

"I'll probably end up being hostile…"

"Hm…oh, and tell him I'm eating dinner without him."

"I'll probably just make his mood even worse," Mikan threatened, giving Luca one more chance to change his mind about forcing her to do this.

Luca threw a smile over his shoulder. "Good luck with that. I'm not sure his mood could worsen."

"Ugh!" Mikan said, throwing her hands down. "You're impossible!"

Luca just laughed. "See you tomorrow!"

Mikan angrily stared at the limousine that drove away, leaving her annoyed and afraid to go talk to Natsume. She turned around and made her way over to where Luca said Natsume would be. She dragged her feet through the snow. She could feel the cold penetrate through her feet. She shivered. She was even wearing a coat! Why was she cold?

Mikan found the park bench that Natsume and Luca were hanging around earlier. She imagined finding Natsume there. But he wasn't. Mikan looked to her left and to her right. The path was completely empty. Mikan crossed her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_In…one, two, three…_

_Out…one, two, three…_

_In…one, two, three…_

_Out…one, two, three…_

Nope. She didn't feel any better. Mikan felt her anger rise to its boiling point. She kicked a nearby rock that sat in front of the bench. It didn't go exactly the way she wanted to, though. She hit the rock. But her shin hit the bench. Mikan's features twisted in pain and she fought the urge to scream bloody murder.

"Ouch," she ended up muttering.

Angry tears sprung into her eyes. She felt hurt. She didn't even want to meet Natsume in the first place. And now she felt rejection all over again. He was supposed to be here, wasn't he? Mikan felt her emotions swirl. She took a seat on the bench, propped her elbows on her knees, and held her forehead in her hands. She looked down at her snow-soaked feet.

Why would Natsume just ditch her like that? _He's_ the one who wanted to meet _her_. Not the other way around. So where was he? Did he intend to make a fool out of her, knowing that Luca would convince her to come meet him? Did he know that she would come, undoubtedly? Did he know what she felt the night of his birthday?

Did he see right through her?

Mikan decided that she needed a walk. It would do her good, seeing as she felt that her joints would permanently freeze if she didn't get up. Mikan forced herself to walk. She had never hurt her shin like that before. The force of all her anger is what hit her shin. And it hurt like hell. She had a slight limp, but she was sure by tomorrow morning, all that would be left of this injury would be a bruise.

Mikan was walking for a good ten minutes. The path seemed like it lasted forever. She heard the occasional siren from the city but other than that, she was engulfed in silence. Mikan didn't like the feeling that overcame her at that moment. She felt all alone. It was like when he left her. The weeks, months that followed that dreadful day were full of misery and anguish for her.

After the day he ended it with her, she wouldn't eat. She wouldn't talk. She became a mute. Mikan felt the silence was overpowering her will.

"...just one more time…"

Mikan looked at where the voice was coming from. It was high pitched and feminine. She looked around but didn't find anything until she looked directly in front of her. As soon as her eyes took in the sight, they widened to the size of her platinum CDs, and her jaw dropped. She took in a small, sharp breath.

There was standing Natsume Hyuuga kissing a woman with bleach blonde hair. She looked pathetic and desperate in her revealing designer clothing.

Mikan thought angrily to herself. _He was supposed to meet me at a freaking bench, and now he's making out with some tramp?_

Mikan's anger was back. On her walk, some of it cooled down, but the sight set before her completely brought it back. She watched them in plain sight. It was a while—an incredibly _long_ while—before she pulled back, kissed him lightly once, licked her lips, and walked over to the car that was waiting for her at the entrance at the park. She blew him one last kiss and stepped into the taxi.

Mikan took this chance to walk up to him and turn him around by the shoulder. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her. He was even more surprised when she brought her hand back and cracked it across his face. He was definitely not prepared for _that_.

"What was that for—"

"What are you _doing?_" she half-growled, half-screamed. "Luca said you wanted to meet me, and here you are, making out with some chick who's probably a pole dancer on the weekends!"

"What—Luca? What are you talking about?"

"Like you didn't know!"

"Polka, listen—"

"Don't call me that!" she screeched. "If those are the kind of girls you like, then I want nothing to do with you!" Mikan ran in the opposite direction, but his arm caught her waist and pulled her back. "Let me go!"

"Not until you listen!" he said.

Mikan pulled free and turned to face him. She saw his cheek glowing red. "No! I don't _care_." She took a step back and he stepped forward. "Just say it! Say it!" Natsume just stared at her. She was hysteric now. Her cheeks were cold. The tears that ran down them were probably freezing. He still didn't reply. "Why aren't you talking? Spit it out!"

"Spit _what_ out?" he yelled. "You're not listening and you're not making any sense!"

"Say that you hate me!" Mikan screamed, choking up. "Say it! Say that you hate me so I can finally forget about you!"

"_What?_" he shouted.

"I wish I never met you!" she continued. "I wish you never came into my life!" Natsume was about to protest to her wounding words, but what she said next cut him off. "I wish I never knew you! Then maybe I could fall asleep without _you_ being the last thing on my mind!"

Natsume was rendered speechless. There was nothing he could say at this point. The only thing he could think of was wrapping her up in his arms and taking her home with him. But it wasn't going to happen. She would just push him away.

Natsume closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Polka, I—"

"_Don't_," she said getting his hands off her, "call me that anymore." She looked at him through eyes of distress. "I'm not _yours_ anymore. You have no right to call me that."

Natsume growled. "I can do whatever I want. You can't do anything about it."

"Oh yeah?" she snapped bitingly. "Well, I can too!"

"Tch," he scoffed. "You don't have an authoritative bone in your entire body, _Polka-Dots_." He looked almost smug if it weren't for that scowl on his face.

"I'll show your arse how authoritative my foot can be," she hissed icily.

He glared at her. "I bet it took you your entire being just to throw that slap across my face."

"Yeah?" she snapped again. "Do you know what takes my entire being _not_ to do?"

"What?" he drawled, as if he didn't care.

She didn't say a word as she grabbed the tie to the business suit he changed into after the shoot and pulled him down to meet her lips. The kiss she gave him wasn't sweet. It wouldn't even pass as semi-sweet. It was rough and full of anger, hurt, and betrayal.

Natsume never felt her kiss like this before. She still held tightly to his tie while her hand tangled itself in his hair at the back of his head. Truthfully, Natsume had no problem kissing her back, but it was the way she was kissing him that he had to question.

Something was wrong.

Natsume moved his hands so that he held her face. He slanted his head more to the right. Mikan moved her hands to wrap around his waist.

Mikan pulled back, breathing in a deep breath of air. She roughly pushed a stunned Natsume away from her, and all he could only stare at her with his glassy eyes that were glazed over. Mikan slipped her hand into her coat pocket.

"Now, who's not authoritative again?" Mikan said, being completely sarcastic.

Natsume's jaw clenched. He didn't notice it in the act, but she totally owned his arse. She had him in the palm of her hand and he didn't even know it. Once those glossy red lips were on his, he couldn't do anything but think of her. How she felt, how she smelled, how she tasted. It was all that occupied his mind.

And she knew it, too.

Before Natsume could have a chance to reply with a snappy comeback, Mikan was already walking away from him towards the park exit. He didn't bother to reply to her because she had proved him wrong. Even with his fists clenched at his sides, he still found the urge to look at her silhouette amongst the blinking city lights. She was beautiful. And damn authoritative.

Mikan left Natsume as quickly as she could. She couldn't comprehend what went through her mind just then. Just when he was kissing the blonde. When he said he could do whatever he wanted. If he could do that, then he could just trample on her heart. And he did. She would never let him do that again.

Mikan took her hands out of her pockets, and with them, she took out the keys to Natsume's car. She smirked to herself. He was so distracted while kissing her, he didn't even notice her steal his car keys right out of his front pocket.

"Business man like him should have a pretty little car," she mumbled to herself.

Mikan easily found where his car was parked. Even amongst the other expensive models, Natsume's sleek, black sports car stood out above all. Plus, its license plate was a dead giveaway. Mikan shoved the key into the car and the door swung up.

Mikan jumped back. She didn't expect that. The doors opened _upwards_. "_Nice_."

She stepped into the car. She was amazed at how beautiful it was on the inside—smooth leather seats, a wonderful grip on the steering wheel. She closed the door and revved the engine. She sighed. It smelled _really_ good. Just like him.

Mikan backed up out of the parking spot with a stupid grin on her face. Just how much fun could a celebrity like her have with a car like this in New York City?

The answer was _a lot_.

**. . .**

Natsume stood in the same spot for several minutes before he decided he was going to be late for the meeting he was designated to go to. He reached into his pocket to look for his keys. His heart jumped a little when he didn't feel them there. He checked in his other pocket. Nothing.

Then it hit him. _Mikan stole them_.

His anger flared. "Goddamnit, Mikan!"

He took a fistful of his hair and groaned. This wasn't good. His father was going to _kill_ him when he found out that he let his ex-girlfriend steal his car. Sure, it was his own car, but Natsume didn't like the idea having his father lecture him about responsibility. It would be the same stupid lecture he got when he dumped his fiancé to have Mikan back.

Natsume had a decision to make. It was a dilemma—go the meeting where there were boring old men discussing business trends _or_ find his car with Mikan inside it and force her to spend the night with him again. Natsume thought over the two choices. There was no competition.

Of course, he chose the latter.

**. . .**

Mikan had stopped in the parking lot at the top of a hill that overlooked the city. She parked next to a big oak tree.

Blind with fury, she stepped out of the car and right to the front where she dug the key into the hood. She scratched letters into the shiny paint. Right underneath the word she just scratched, she drew a very rough picture of a heart. She proceeded to coloring it in with the red lipstick she carried with her in her small purse.

When she was satisfied with her artwork, aka ruining the hood of his car, she went back into the car, sticking the key back into the ignition to see what was on the radio. Her own voice appeared. She didn't want to hear that at all.

She threw her head back on the seat as she took the key out of the ignition. She looked out the windshield. The city was truly beautiful. She sighed as she turned her head to the side. She spotted the glove compartment. Curious and with the urge of quickly coming bored, she opened it to see what was inside.

She wasn't at all surprised at the contents. A map, some mints, a couple of CDs, a cell phone charger. But something had caught her eye immediately. She lifted the familiar book up and began to flip through it. To name it more accurately, it was a photo album. It was bright orange and medium sized, decorated with small decals one would find at a craft store. Mikan gave a small smile as she opened it to the inside cover.

_To Natsume—_

_Happy 20th Birthday!_

_I hope you always remember the good times we had together.  
My favorite page is 27 (the day of your birthday!).  
No matter what comes at you in life, stay strong.  
I love you more than life._

—_Mikan_

Mikan flipped the pages. She roughly scanned the pictures up to page twenty-seven—pictures of them playing in the park, at Natsume's place on pie Sunday, at a pool party, at a Halloween party. She laughed a little at the picture of them washing her dog. Natsume had gotten splattered with soap and water when the dog shook his coat. Mikan laughed at him while Natsume grumbled about getting wet. Simply, these were just pictures of them when they were dating. And if Mikan had to sum up the time they shared together in one word, it was _wonderful_. Mikan flipped past the pages and made it to twenty-seven.

To say that it brought back memories was an understatement. It brought back the reason why Mikan loved him so much. It reminded her why he was the one. What Mikan was looking at was a picture of them in a circle of their friends during Christmas in front of a roaring fire in the fireplace. Mikan had just opened her present from Natsume. She remembered at how shocked she had been. Natsume had bought her a diamond ring. It was a simple ring with a gold band and a single, shimmering diamond, but it was more than Mikan would have ever asked for.

Natsume was slipping it on her finger in the picture, while she had given him a kiss on the cheek. The photo was taken at that exact moment, creating the perfect snapshot. Mikan laughed a little. Natsume looked so flustered afterwards. She even remembered what she herself had gotten him—a card, a warm hat, and a necklace with an orange stone hanging from it. Before she was a celebrity, she wasn't rich at all unlike Natsume, so she couldn't afford to get him anything too expensive.

The very last picture in the album was a picture Mikan had taken herself. It was during the summer when they went to the beach. Together, they were watching the sunset. Natsume had stood in front of the light and it created his silhouette in black. She could have sworn her heart jumped out right then and there in the car. He was so beautiful.

Mikan's heart suddenly started to beat really fast. She closed the album gently. Why was this in Natsume's car? With shaking hands, she put it back to exactly where she had found it so that nothing looked amiss. She shook her head. No. She wouldn't admit it. She couldn't admit it. She would just be setting herself up for more heartbreak.

"No," Mikan whispered to herself. "No."

Those pictures, the night of his birthday, her reaction to him kissing another woman…no, no, _no_. She will _not_ admit what was going on through her mind. She just keyed his car and scribbled on it with lipstick, for God's sake!

She repeated out loud like a mantra. "It's not true. It's not true."

No, it wasn't true. She _hated_ him. Mikan was having a tough time convincing herself. Everything she came up with a counterexample to what she was feeling, it would lead her to believe exactly what she was trying to disprove. And for some reason, she was getting butterflies in her stomach like a girl getting her first kiss! Which _shouldn't_ be happening because she wasn't even a _virgin_ anymore!

Mikan began to feel sick. Did he always have the power to make her feel weak in her knees? Did he always look so stunningly handsome in a business suit? And did he always keep that album in his car? Why was she just realizing it now?

Had she always been in love with him?

Was there no escape?

Mikan threw her head back against the seat and groaned. Well at least, out loud she would not admit that she _might_ still be in love.

Mikan sat in the car for a long time before it began to feel cold. She put the key back into the ignition and turned on the heat. The car began to warm up immediately. She sighed. Mikan played around on the radio stations again. All of her favorite stations either had her voice playing on them or they had some song playing that she didn't like. She finally just settled on a station and blasted the music so loud that it was sure to give her a headache later on.

At some point, she began laughing at herself. She just had to look at herself. She was a mess. It was completely awful what she had become. She just vandalized an important business man's car. She was going crazy, wasn't she? If so, crazy never felt so good.

Mikan got out of the car. Maybe she just needed some fresh air. Her head needed to be cleared. No sane person laughs at themselves for any reason in particular. She breathed in deeply and walked over to the fence that lined the hill that overlooked the city. She stared at the road she rode on to come up here. There was a car riding up it. Mikan pursed her lips. _That_ can't be good.

What if they saw her here? Of course they would know she vandalized the car. There wasn't any man or woman in sight with red lipstick… It was too late to wipe of the stuff—it was probably hard from being out in the cold so long. Plus, there was the addition of the words scratched into the hood…

Mikan hummed and did the only thing that she could think of—try to find an escape_._ She looked around for a good place to go. Up the tree? No, she couldn't climb for her life. Run away? She was wearing three inch heels. Not going to happen. Rev the engine and get the hell out of sight? They would follow, wouldn't they?

Not if she was quick.

Mikan jumped into the car and revved the engine. It came to life in a purr. She backed up out of the parking lot and floored it. She was thrown back. Damn, she forgot how fast these cars could go. She looked in the rearview mirror and giggled to herself. Maybe this could be fun. Heartbreak can sure change a person.

**. . .**

Natsume's phone was installed with a GPS locater system that made it easy to locate his car. It was tedious work, but the closer he got to his car, the closer he got to Mikan. He had borrowed a car from his father's company for the evening. He made his way to the edge of the hill his car was apparently located on. As soon as he reached the curve to the parking lot, he heard a screech of tires on asphalt.

Natsume squinted out the windshield. There, he saw _his_ car speeding out of sight. His eyes widened as he realized that Mikan wasn't going to be caught so easily. He hurried to make sure he didn't lose sight of her. If she wanted to play it that way, fine. She would have it her way.

Mikan, on the other hand, was humming to a song in the radio in the car. She sang the lyrics quietly to herself. She was _loving_ this car. It was so quiet—even when she accelerated. She looked out her rearview mirror once more. She saw the one face she didn't want to see in the windshield of the car chasing her.

"Well," she said to herself, "this'll be interesting." Mikan accelerated. "Come and get me, Hyuuga."

Natsume groaned when he saw his car speeding up. The car he was in wasn't nearly as quick as his. He made an attempt to keep up, though. He really hoped that Mikan would drive a bit slower—not because he couldn't catch up, but because it was dangerous to drive this fast in the winter. She could skid on ice or something of the like. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

Mikan was not at all worried. She was just intent on getting away from him. She drove directly into the much less crowded part of the city and turned corners, ran stop signs, anything to get away. She kept glancing back. She would take a sudden sharp turn every so often to catch him off guard. It was working really well. She could see that she was losing him.

Natsume was very agitated. Here he was, trying to get this girl to like him again and just his luck—she had to catch him kissing his ex-fiancé! On top of that, he got slapped, kissed, and a car stolen, and this was all from the same girl! She better not damage it. Or so help him, _she will pay_. That was when she took another sharp turn, and Natsume lost her. He checked his phone, desperately searching for the GPS signal. The signal was weak, but he got one.

He turned around and followed Mikan down the street she was on. His phone told him to take a right. He did and stepped on the gas. He saw Mikan come into view, but just as soon as he saw her, she was gone again. He checked his phone, and it was almost dead. He instinctively went for the glove compartment, knowing he had a charger in there, but forgot that this wasn't his car. He punched the dashboard in frustration.

A thought came to mind. Did she look in the glove compartment of his car? Was she snooping? He sincerely hoped not. If she did, she would find the album. And who knows what she would think of him after that. Natsume decided to just park the car, and turn off his phone. He would wait an hour or so until he was pretty sure she had stopped driving. That way, he could locate her—err, _his_ car and drive there immediately.

All he would have to do is wait.

* * *

**It's been a while. This story needed some lovin'. Two updates in the same week? Yeah, I'm surprised too.**


	6. Two Plus Two Equals Me and You

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Don't Forget**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 6~**

**-Two Plus Two Equals Me and You-**

* * *

Mikan didn't know where to go at this point. She was parked in some random parking lot, and she didn't know what to do. She wondered how much trouble she would get in if Natsume turned her in? She highly doubted it, but he could if he wanted to. That wasn't what she was worried about, though. She was worried about what Hotaru would say. _That_ was a nightmare.

"Man, I'm screwed up," Mikan murmured.

She checked the time. It was pretty late. She decided to return the car to Luca. He would give it back to Natsume. She didn't want to face him like the coward she was. What would she say? Would she say, "Here you are, Natsume? I keyed your car and drew on it with one of my favorite lipsticks? Please don't sue me?"

She turned the car back on and checked through the list of bookmarked places on his GPS. She found Luca's name, clicked on it, and the monotone voice began to tell her how to get there. She pulled back out of the parking space and followed the monotone voice's directions.

It took half an hour to get back to Luca's place. Mikan took one look at herself in the mirror and found out that she looked awful. Her hair stuck up in odd directions, and her nose was red. She tried to fix herself but gave up. She walked up to Luca's apartment complex when she noticed something. _Oh yeah_, she thought. _I forgot that they were sharing an apartment while they were here._

She took the elevator to the very top and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She heard locks being undone, and then the door opened.

"Natsume, sorry about tricking Mikan—" Luca started, but he froze when he saw Mikan standing there with her arms crossed.

"What about tricking Mikan?"

"M-Mikan!" Luca sputtered. "Where's Natsume?"

Mikan sighed. "I don't know. I lost him a while ago."

"Lost him?"

"Oh," Mikan said. "Sorry. I lost him after I stole his car." She held out the keys to him. "The lipstick should come off easily, but you're going to need a new hood."

"And why would Natsume need to do that?" Luca asked. "What the hell did you do with _lipstick?_"

Mikan sighed. "I really need to go. Hotaru's going to be really angry—"

"_You!_"

Both Mikan and Luca turned to see whose menacing voice just yelled down the hallway. Standing a few feet away and pointing an accusing finger, Natsume stood _fuming_. Mikan flinched and Luca visibly paled.

Mikan glanced at Luca. "Err, well, I ought to get going. I've had a _long_ night."

"Get going?" Natsume asked, his voice nearly hissing at her. "Why don't you come in, _Polka?_"

Luca stood aside while Natsume let Mikan in by the arm. Luca decided to leave. He didn't want to see anything he shouldn't.

"I'm going out for some coffee. Want some?" Luca asked, grabbing his coat and keys. When he was simply ignored, he decided to leave them alone and just get them something to eat instead. Luca shut the door behind him and sighed. "Those two really are idiots."

Back in the living room, Mikan glared at Natsume. "I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Oh yeah?" Natsume said. "Then why the hell did you key it into the hood of my car? Huh?"

"Because I can," Mikan said, matter-of-factly. She wasn't going to back down. If she did, his arrogance would tell him that he held power over her, _which he didn't_.

"Because. You. _Can?_" Natsume said through clenched teeth.

"I don't have time for this," Mikan said. "And you probably have to get back to that _tramp_, anyway."

"Tramp? You mean Luna? Are you still stuck up on that?" Natsume asked incredulously. Mikan started to walk past him, but Natsume grabbed her arm. "Tell me something—why do you care who I'm with if you hate me so much?"

Mikan blushed and felt her anger rising all over again. She jerked her arm away. "Because you told me you loved me! And when you just kiss some random chick after saying that, you…I…it feels awful!"

Natsume's face softened visibly although his temper remained intact. "It feels awful because you love me too," he said. "Why can't you just admit that to yourself?" Mikan didn't reply. "Well? _Why?_"

"I…" Mikan didn't know what to say. "Because I don't love you anymore…"

"Look at me, Mikan," Natsume said, his anger fading.

Mikan glanced up, and her eyes' stare hit his. "I don't love you. I don't."

Natsume cupped her cheek with his hand. "You don't need to repeat it."

Mikan backed away from him. "Why do you always do that?"

Natsume blinked. "Do what?"

"Try to sweet talk me," Mikan said accusingly. "Like back then. You can't do that anymore."

"I'm not sweet talking you," Natsume stated.

"Yes, you are," Mikan spat. "I trusted you, Natsume. Don't you understand? Imagine being in my shoes. All of your buddies hated me, didn't they? Imagine how I felt. Was I really that difficult to be around? Apparently so."

"They didn't hate you—"

"And when you suddenly broke up with me…I snapped. All of the worst case scenarios went through my head. I kept thinking I did something wrong. But then you ended up leaving me after you found _her_."

"Mikan, that wasn't my fault—"

"Natsume, you have to understand that I really thought we would be together forever. All of my songs—they're for you. Read the message. I thought that my happy ending would become a reality, but you crushed that. And now, I'm just afraid. What if you do it again? I just couldn't take it," Mikan finished. Her chest was heaving. "I'm leaving." Natsume grabbed her arm again. Mikan tore away from him more forcefully this time. "Stop touching me."

"Do you even have a ride home?" Natsume asked.

Mikan froze. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. "Of course I do. My driver's waiting for me outside," she lied.

Natsume was silent. "Fine," he finally said. "Leave."

Mikan felt a little guilty for lying to him after ruining his car, but she didn't care. She ran out of his door so quickly, he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Mikan stood outside in the cold winter air. Her made-up driver obviously wasn't there. She took out her phone and went on the internet. She found directions to her penthouse.

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled.

She began walking home. The streets still had people walking in it. People always walked in New York. Nobody would notice another. That's when she saw Luca stepping out of the coffee shop that was right across the street from his apartment complex. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Mikan.

"Is…everything okay?" he asked.

Mikan avoided his gaze. "Yeah."

"Do you want a cupcake?" Luca held out a bag.

Mikan felt herself get sick. Her appetite was beginning to disappear like before. "No thanks."

Luca frowned. "Was it really that bad?"

"I just…" Mikan stared at Luca's kind face. Why couldn't Natsume be like that sometimes? He could learn to control his temper like Luca. Hotaru deserved him. "I need to get home."

"Um, okay," Luca said. "Do you have a ride?"

"I'm fine," Mikan replied, waking past him. "Oh and Luca?"

"Yes?"

"You should go out with Hotaru again."

Luca's face turned pink. "I don't think she's up to that."

"I'll see if I can change her mind," Mikan said.

Luca smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Mikan said before she sneezed.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" Luca asked, worried.

"Um, no," Mikan laughed. "I just had an itchy nose. Chill."

"It's good to hear your laugh," Luca said. "Brings back memories."

Mikan frowned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Luca confirmed. "I'll go tell Natsume you're okay."

"Don't do that," Mikan said. "He already knows."

"If you say so," Luca said. "Bye Mikan."

"Bye," Mikan said, walking towards the crosswalk.

Mikan pushed the button and waited for a 'go' signal. The green walking man popped up, and she made her way down the road. She was walking for a good ten minutes when she heard someone screech to a halt next to her. She turned her head to see a taxi, and a woman stepped out of it. It was Luna. The tramp from earlier that day. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Ohmigosh! I _was_ right! It's Rose!" she squealed. She walked up to Mikan and grabbed her hands. "Oh, I'm just your _biggest_ fan! Tell me, are you walking? Do you need a ride?"

What was with people asking her for rides tonight? "I'm really fine, thank you." Mikan tried her best to remain polite. She didn't like this woman at all. "I need to get going."

"No, I insist! You must be, like, _freezing!_" she said.

"No, _really_," Mikan said. "I'm fine."

"Oh, then I guess I'll just ask you really quick," Luna said.

Mikan quirked an eyebrow. "Ask me what?"

"Can you pretty, pretty please perform at my birthday party next weekend? It would be so amazing!" Luna asked.

_Hell no_, Mikan thought. She said, "Um, I'm not exactly sure. I'm really busy."

"Oh, _please?_ It would mean the world to me," she said. "My fiancé would love to see you there!"

"Fiancé?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, do you know Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked.

_I was just at his house_, she thought. "Yeah, I used to date him."

Luna blinked her mascara-drowned lashes. "Oh, yeah! I completely forgot that Rose is your stage name!"

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura," Mikan replied, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Luna."

"You know my name?" Luna squealed.

"Natsume may have mentioned you," Mikan said. "But he never told me he still had his fiancée around. I thought he left her…"

Mikan vaguely remembered that night after the party. She was pretty drunk, but she remembered him saying something about his father setting up an arranged marriage for him. She grew angrier by the minute. He was freaking engaged, and he _still_ wanted to date her? That was going too far, even for him. She didn't know this woman, but if she was engaged and in love with someone else, she would have the decency to break up the engagement before dating someone else.

An idea popped into Mikan's head. They were more like lyrics. After a while of having writer's block for her music, everything came crashing down on her. Two different beats, two different rhythms, two different songs, and most importantly, two new singles to rake in the cash.

"Ah, about that," Luna said. "We had a tiny little argument. But it's all better now. You know, I really don't know why you let him go." Luna giggled. "He's _so_ rich and handsome, too."

Mikan stiffened. "You shouldn't judge people by how much money they have."

"True," Luna agreed, "but people also say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover,' and they do it anyway." Luna waved her hand. "Forget that, though. Will you do it? We'll definitely pay you for what it's worth."

Mikan placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head. "Fine, I'll do it." _But only because I want to confront your _fiancé _about his actions lately._

Luna squealed, "Thank you, thank you!" She wrapped Mikan in a tight hug before running back to her cab. "The party's at _The Plaza_ on Saturday. It starts at ten in the evening and ends whenever. See you there!"

And just as quickly, she was gone without a trace. Mikan sighed as she began walking home again. The thought of Natsume being engaged bothered her. There was no way, right? Why would he do such a thing? It wasn't like him at all. Her jaw clenched as she took out her phone and began to text him.

_To: Natsume Hyuuga  
Wednesday, Nov. 30 11:39PM_

_Congrats on your engagement with the tramp. Didn't know you were such a huge two timer. I'll see both of you next weekend at the party._

Mikan clicked the _Send_ button. She put her phone on vibrate and stuck it into her back pocket as she walked faster.

**. . .**

Natsume paced his living room when the door opened. He turned around only to be disappointed by seeing Luca. It must have shown on his face since Luca said, "Geez. And here I was, bringing you coffee."

"Sorry, Luca," Natsume mumbled. "Did you see Mikan out there by any chance?"

"Yeah," Luca said. "She was walking home."

"_Walking?_" Natsume asked. "She said she had a driver."

"Didn't look like it," Luca said. He recalled the way she reacted to the cupcakes. "She actually looked kind of sick."

"It's freezing out!" Natsume said, grabbing his coat. "What the hell is she thinking?"

"Err, Natsume, I don't think she wants to see you right now," Luca said.

"Do I look like I care?" Natsume growled. "I'm taking the company car." Natsume picked up the keys to his own car and threw them at Luca. "Take my car to a shop and get it fixed."

Luca had caught the keys with ease. "You're not going to charge her?" Luca already knew the answer, but he just wanted to hear him say it.

"Do you really think I would do that?" Natsume asked. "I don't want her to hate me anymore than she already does."

Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that he had received a text from Mikan.

_From: Mikan Sakura  
Wednesday, Nov. 30 11:39PM_

_Congrats on your engagement with the tramp. Didn't know you were such a huge two timer. I'll see both of you next weekend at the party._

Natsume's jaw dropped. Where did she hear that he was engaged to Luna? She was his _ex_-fiancée, and he was most certainly _not_ engaged to her. Why was she going to her birthday party? Was he missing something? Natsume's head started to spin. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse…

"Natsume?" Luca asked when he saw his friend pale. "What's it say?"

"Mikan thinks I'm engaged to Luna," Natsume breathed. "And she's going to her birthday party next weekend."

Luca grimaced. "Shit, man. Why does she think that?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he growled. "Do you think I would tell her something like that? Now she thinks I'm a two timer."

"Natsume—"

Luca didn't get to finish because Natsume was already out the door. Natsume made his way quickly down the stairs and into the company car. He frantically texted Mikan as he pulled out of the parking lot. Now he had to find her, wherever she was, and explain everything to her.

**. . .**

Mikan looked at the text she had just received. No doubt that it was from Natsume.

_From: Natsume Hyuuga_  
_Wednesday, Nov. 30 11:44PM_

_You lied to me. Where are you?_

Mikan stared at the text in disgust. _She _was the one that lied to _him?_ It was the other way around, damn it, and he should know that. She wasn't even going to bother to text him back. He could worry his head off all he wants. But she was still annoyed when she received another text from him.

_From: Natsume Hyuuga_  
_Wednesday, Nov. 30 11:45PM_

_Where the hell are you? If you don't reply in the next minute, you're in serious trouble, damn it!_

Mikan scoffed. What could he possibly do? He couldn't lay a finger on her. Then all of a sudden, for the second time that night, Mikan heard tires screech next to her. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Natsume's car.

The passenger door opened and he said, "Get in. _Now._"

So, Mikan ran. She couldn't go very fast in three inch heels, so she did what she could to run across the street. Luck must have been on her side because as soon as she was on the other side of the street, the lights turned red, causing Natsume to stomp on his brakes. Mikan ran down the rest of the way and around the curb. She knew it would be a matter of time before he found her, so she hid in the nearest shop, which happened to be a classy bar. It was small and crowded.

Nobody noticed her come in. She made her way over to an empty table in the corner and took a moment to calm her pulse. She ordered herself lemon water while she mulled over her thoughts. _Natsume's an idiot, _Mikan thought_. He was always so impulsive and arrogant and doesn't know when to quit bugging people_.

"I hate you," Mikan mumbled.

"Your water," the waiter said. Mikan briefly glanced up at him. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Tsubasa. Tsubasa seemed to have the same reaction. "Whoa. I keep bumping into you everywhere, don't I?"

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, staring up at him.

"I work here," Tsubasa replied.

"In this place?" Mikan scrunched her nose.

"We can't all be superstars, y'know." Tsubasa grinned. "So why _are_ you here? Shouldn't you be at some fancy party?"

Mikan turned her head away. "I'm still kind of angry at you."

Tsubasa laughed as he took a seat across from her. "Really?"

"Yeah," Mikan said, still avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

Mikan glanced at him again. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you sorry?" Mikan asked as if it was obvious. "I want to hear you say it."

"I'm sorry that I dumped you for a car," he stated boldly. "Is that what you want me to say?"

"Sounds awful, doesn't it?" Mikan said. Tsubasa frowned. "Seems like I'm always being left behind for something else…" Mikan said the last bit to herself, but Tsubasa heard it loud and clear.

He took her hand in his. "I really am sorry, but Mikan, to tell you the truth, it really wasn't the car at all. You should see the way he looks at you—"

"Ugh!" Mikan said. "Stop talking while you're at it! I've heard it already." Tsubasa was confused. "I know what you're going to say, okay? I've heard it three times already from three different people. I don't need it a fourth time."

"Then why can't you see?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because I _don't_ like him that way," Mikan spat. "In fact, I really don't care for him at all. Why can't _you _see? I don't want to be bothered by this anymore. I was fine before he showed up here."

Tsubasa's eyebrows scrunched up. "Are you lying to me?"

Mikan frowned. "What? What makes you think that?"

"I don't think you're telling me the truth," Tsubasa said. "Do you really hate him—"

"Of course I do!" Mikan interjected.

"—or do you _want_ to hate him?" Tsubasa finished, ignoring Mikan's jibe. Mikan stopped talking and Tsubasa continued. "I think you're just so angry that he dumped you that you don't even want to consider your feelings for him."

Mikan scoffed. "What are you? Some love guru now?"

"Nope," Tsubasa said. "All I really know is that you two look really good together. Almost like you two were meant to be."

"We lost that a long time ago," Mikan whispered.

"Hey, don't look like that," Tsubasa said, lifting her chin up. "You look better with a smile."

Mikan sniffed and laughed. "That's what Hotaru used to tell me. She always said, 'You look twenty percent uglier when you cry.' It made me laugh every time."

"She seems like a pretty amazing friend."

"She is," Mikan said, looking down again. "She deserves the best. And I know she loves Luca. I just know it. But she won't admit it because of my situation with Natsume." Mikan stared at the lemon floating in her water. "Am I not the worst friend ever?"

"You're not," Tsubasa comforted. "It's just…complicated is all."

Mikan managed to laugh again. "Thanks." She managed a small smile. "You know, you're a pretty amazing friend yourself."

Tsubasa grinned. "I know."

"Now you're just being conceited," Mikan said. "Hey, do you want to go to Luna Koizumi's party with me this Saturday? As friends?"

Tsubasa ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, I don't know. I have work, but I'll see if I can get off early. I'll text you?"

"Sure." Mikan sipped at her water. Tsubasa squeezed her hand, and she felt reassured.

Mikan got up, said goodbye, and left the club. She looked around for any signs of Natsume's car, and when she didn't see anything, she began walking home again. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and mulled over lyrics in her heads. They were all jumbled up. She was furiously wishing for a pen and paper when she felt someone grab her arms.

She was about to shove Natsume off, but when she saw who it really was, she _wished_ it was Natsume. Some shady guy pulled her into him and covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. He reeked of alcohol. The split second that Mikan ripped his hand off of her mouth, she screamed bloody murder. That's when he slapped her and hit her in the back of the head, effectively knocking her out.

**. . .**

Natsume had been driving for a good ten minutes when she appeared again. He was at a curb, hidden, when she came out of the club. She was looking around for him. Did she really want to avoid him that badly? Natsume was about to follow her when he saw some man grab her and drag her back into an alley. The stoplight was red, so Natsume quickly skipped it and parked in a nearby parking lot.

He sprinted towards where he saw Mikan. When he saw her on the ground, unconscious, Natsume saw red. His blood boiled with fury. He glared at the man who had done this to her. He had three other friends with him. Natsume's first impulse was to kill them with his bare hands, but he wasn't sure if he could win against four burly men.

"Who're you?" the man asked. He lifted Mikan off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. "Get lost!"

"Put her down, _now_," Natsume hissed.

"Save your breath, pretty boy," the blonde said.

"I said, _put her down, damn it!_" he roared.

The man holding Mikan looked at Natsume like he was nothing. "Get rid of him," he ordered his friends.

Immediately, a punch was thrown at Natsume and it hit him square in the left cheek. For a split second, he was thrown off, but then he knelt to the ground and swung his leg under the man's feet, taking him down. Natsume kicked the back of his head at the same time he threw the guy coming behind him over his shoulder. He piled him on top of the first man, but not before kicking his rib cage. The third man held a gun. Natsume ducked a few seconds before the shot he predicted. He hurled himself at the man and punched him until his knuckles were bleeding as bad as the man's face.

As soon as he was sure the three of them would stay down, he ran towards the man that held Mikan. He punched him straight in the jaw, making sure he didn't drop Mikan. When the man stumbled backwards, he scooped Mikan into his arms and gently set her down against the alley wall. He felt the man stomp his foot down on his back. The air was knocked out of his lungs.

Natsume grabbed the man's foot and twisted it forcefully before he could kick him again. He lifted his foot as he got up and knocked him to the ground. Natsume was barely conscious of what he was doing—he was so angry. He threw kicks at the man like there was no tomorrow and didn't stop even when he asked him to. When Natsume realized he was out of breath, he stopped.

And all of a sudden, all he wanted to do was get out of there. He picked Mikan up again and walked back to his car, laying her across the back seat and covering her with his coat.

"Stupid girl," Natsume mumbled to himself. "What the hell do I see in her? She keeps getting herself in trouble—"

Mikan sighed in her sleep and incoherently mumbled, "Natsume…"

Natsume sighed. "_That's_ what I see in her," he said to no one.

**. . .**

Mikan woke up the next morning in the hospital. Her eyes felt dry, and she could barely pry her eyelids open. An IV was hooked up to her arm and she was in a hospital gown. She could barely make out people talking.

"—I don't know what she was _thinking_."

"It was lucky that Natsume was there."

_Natsume_, Mikan thought. She sat up and groaned. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"Hotaru?" Mikan called.

She immediately saw her friend appear from behind the curtain. "You're finally awake."

Even though Hotaru didn't show it, Mikan knew that she was relieved. "Yeah. I think I need some painkillers."

"What were you thinking?" Hotaru asked sternly. "You could've gotten killed!"

"I'm sorry" was all Mikan could manage.

Hotaru sighed and shook her head. "You better get better soon because I got you a couple of new gigs. You get to perform with Mochu."

"You mean the rapper?" Mikan's face visibly lit up. "This is great." She couldn't get herself to raise her voice.

"Yes, the rapper," Hotaru said. "You better come up with a great song. You have another concert coming up soon."

"I have a couple of ideas," Mikan grinned. "Oh, and we're going to Koizumi's party this Saturday."

The nurse came in and set two tablets of ibuprofen on the table next to Mikan along with a glass of water. Mikan thanked the nurse and knocked back both the tablets along with a swig of water.

"Koizumi? Is she that horrid woman with the fake nose?" Hotaru asked.

"Hmm, yeah," Mikan said, lying back against the pillows. She closed her eyes and murmured, "It'll be fun. We'll show up, blow them away, sing some songs, and break some hearts."

Hotaru raised her eyebrows. "Where did this enthusiasm come from?"

"I don't know," Mikan said. "Maybe I'm just confused about what's going on."

Hotaru was about to reply, but she could see that her friend was already beginning to doze off again.

**. . .**

Natsume walked through the hospital building. It was late at night, but he didn't care.

"Visiting hours are over," the nurse at the station said monotonously.

Natsume ignored her and kept walking. She didn't seem to notice as he walked onto the elevator and pushed the button to the third floor. He made his way to room number 301. He didn't even bother knocking and walked straight into the room. He wasn't surprised to see Imai sitting on a chair, reading a book. Mikan was sound asleep.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked, closing her book.

The plastic that the roses he bought were in made a crinkling noise as he shifted them from one hand to another. "Why didn't she accept any of my other flowers?"

"She seems to really despise you right now," Hotaru said. Natsume frowned at this. "But who knows if that's how she really feels? She was always a bit crazy from the beginning."

"How long has she been asleep?" Natsume ended up asking after a long pause.

"Around four hours. She'll wake up again soon," she replied. She stood up and patted imaginary dust off of herself. "I should get going. I trust that you will take care of her?"

"Hm," Natsume replied vaguely.

"You really need to get out of the habit of making that noise. It's completely incoherent and makes you no more intelligent than an infant."

Natsume glared at her. "Fine. I will take care of her. Happy?"

"I'm never happy," Hotaru said facetiously. "It should go the same for you."

Hotaru's heels clicked against the cold hospital floor as she left Mikan's room. Natsume pulled up a chair next to her hospital bed. He took her hand into his and squeezed. He was beyond relieved when he heard that all she had was a concussion. She would be out of the hospital tomorrow morning. Minutes were ticking away, and Natsume was lost in his thoughts. He was startled out of his reverie when Mikan stirred awake.

"Hmm?" she mumbled. "Natsume…?"

Natsume swallowed thickly. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes were still closed and she was half asleep.

"Imai left me in charge."

She slowly opened her eyes and turned his head to look at him. "You never listen to Hotaru…"

Natsume swallowed again. "She threatened me," he lied.

Mikan was beginning to become more awake. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"Why are you so stupid?" Natsume said out of nowhere.

Mikan glared at him. "What's with the bipolar attitude? It's like you're two different people."

"_I'm_ bipolar?" Natsume scoffed. "One moment, you're crying to me about my _ex_-fiancée, and the next, you're stealing my _car!_" Natsume held her hand even tighter. "_You're_ the one with the split personality."

"_Ex?_" Mikan asked.

"Yes. _Ex_, Polka."

"I told you not to call me that," she said. She made no move to take her hand away. "You're messed up."

"So are you," he said.

"I hate you," Mikan grumbled.

"I know."

"I'm still going to Luna's party."

"I know."

Mikan was rendered silent. The silence was a little less awkward this time as Mikan gave Natsume's hand a gentle squeeze. She did it before she realized it, but it was too late to take it back because Natsume placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Don't be so reckless," he murmured.

"I don't need you to tell me that," she replied.

"Trust me; you do," he replied. "You're a walking hazard."

Mikan sat up. She propped herself up against the pillows and reached to her bedside table for the glass of water. She took a sip and downed the entire thing in one go. She leaned back against the pillows when she was done.

"I know I'm not the most coordinated person out there," Mikan said, "but I can take care of myself."

"Then how come you walked into an alley of thugs?"

"I didn't _walk_ into it," she snapped. "I was doing just fine before you came and tried to be superman."

"I'm not superman," Natsume stated. "I won't save just anyone."

Mikan blinked. "You're doing it again."

Natsume's eyebrows scrunched up. "What?"

"Sweet talking me. It's not gonna work," she said.

"I'm not trying anything," Natsume said. He smirked. "But it's nice to know that I have an effect on you."

Mikan felt her jaw drop. "You do _not_ have any effect on me whatsoever!"

"But I do," he said. "Even if it was a negative one."

Mikan frowned. "Why are you still here? Didn't I just say I can take care of myself?"

"Yeah, you did." Natsume ran a hand through his hair. "But I make of point of doing what I want most of the time." Natsume lifted his other hand that was not holding Mikan's. He held up the roses. "You rejected all the ones I sent. Keep these."

Mikan reluctantly took the bouquet and looked at them. "One of them is fake."

"You said you hated to see flowers die."

"So you put _one_ fake one in there?" Mikan asked incredulously.

Natsume shrugged. "I'll love you until the last one dies."

* * *

**Sorry about the lateness? Very cheesy ending? Yeah, I know. ;)**


	7. Pain, Healing, & Forgiveness

*****When the time comes, play the song "I Did It for Love" by BoA feat. Sean Garrett. The second song is "Smile" by Avril Lavigne*****

**Happy Reading, my fluffy bunnies!**

* * *

**Don't Forget**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 7~**

**-Pain, Healing, & Forgiveness-**

* * *

_From: Natsume Hyuuga_  
_Friday, Dec. 2 1:34PM_

_Luca just let me hold his dog. Did you know they leaked from the mouth? It gets everywhere._

Mikan stared wide-eyed at the text message and let out a very small huff of breath that almost sounded like a laugh.

As the week progressed, Mikan received several texts from Natsume. He wouldn't give up on her in any way. God knows why she didn't delete every single one of them. Instead, she read them all, and they intrigued her. Every once in a while she would receive a picture. She found herself smiling to some of them because they brought back so many memories. Good memories.

At the moment, Mikan was in a restaurant waiting for Hotaru. She looked at the menu to see what was the most appetizing. She heard the chair squeak and glanced up from the menu to see Hotaru.

"Hey, Hotaru," Mikan said. "Have you heard anything about the macaroni and cheese at this place?"

Hotaru stopped picking up her menu. "_Macaroni and cheese_? Since when do you eat comfort food?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "I just feel like eating something different is all."

Hotaru couldn't believe her ears. Mikan was actually eating something that wasn't raw and in vegetable form.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Hyuuga, would it?" Hotaru asked.

At that very exact time, the waiter came to the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Um, yes," Mikan said, eyeing the menu. "I'll have the macaroni and cheese, a coke, and…some garlic bread on the side?"

He nodded and turned to Hotaru. Hotaru didn't take her eyes off of Mikan when she said, "The usual. Iced tea. Thank you."

Mikan set down her menu and looked at Hotaru. "What's the matter?"

"You're what's the matter."

Mikan scrunched her eyebrows. "I'm the matter?"

"You're eating," Hotaru said. "You haven't eaten anything like this in…what? Years?"

Mikan looked down at her hands, which were neatly folded on the table. "I feel like eating it."

Hotaru didn't say anything else. Her friend's behavior was strange indeed. She knew that she was beginning to warm up to Natsume again. The signs were quite obvious. Hotaru just wondered _when did this all happen?_ She knew Mikan would eventually adjust to Natsume's presence but not this quickly.

Hotaru neatly placed a napkin on her lap. "Let's just eat."

**. . .**

Saturday came quickly Mikan was once again dressed up for a party. She wasn't dressing up to look like anything special. Her interest in the party actually died down as the week progressed. She dressed in a simple short cream colored dress with matching heels and makeup. Hotaru, in her opinion, looked a thousand times more gorgeous than she did in her strapless forest green gown.

"Did Mochu call you back?" Mikan asked as Hotaru picked up her clutch.

"Yes," Hotaru replied, "and he said he would be there. You're lucky he's willing to perform with you twice."

Mikan smiled. "Perfect."

The limo rounded the corner and Mikan stepped into the back. Hotaru followed her. It would be a good thirty minutes to the area they were heading because of all the traffic. Just enough time for a nice glass of champagne. Mikan poured herself a glass of Bollinger. Her thoughts otherwise became occupied with something else.

"You're not allowed to get drunk tonight," Hotaru warned. "Not like last time."

Mikan mumbled, "Mmhmm."

"Tonight's not a party for you, Mikan." Hotaru said. "It's a job."

"Yes," Mikan sighed. "I know." She smiled a little. "But at least I get to sing."

"You _always_ sing," Hotaru said.

"True," Mikan replied. "And as always, I have a message to put across."

Hotaru sighed. "I hope you don't dig yourself into a hole."

"Oh please," Mikan scoffed. "The hole can't get any deeper."

**. . .**

"_Oh my GOD_," Luna squealed. "You look like a _cupcake_, Mikan!"

Mikan's eyebrow twitched. Did this woman just compare her to a bakery dessert? "Thank you, I guess." Mikan tried her best to force a smile. Her cheeks hurt.

"And you look like a forest _goddess_!" Luna said to Hotaru. "Oh, I _cannot_ believe you are here!"

"Do not compare me to a mythical creature, Ms. Koizumi," Hotaru said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to work out the monetary gains that we will acquire tonight. May I speak to your father, or whoever is in charge?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. Hotaru was quick on the money. It was a job, after all.

"Oh yes," Luna said. "I will take you there."

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the two left. She was currently back stage. She made her way back into her dressing room and sat down on a love seat, stretching her legs out so that they propped up on the opposite arm rest.

"What I would do for another glass of champagne," Mikan murmured.

Mikan shut her eyes for a quick moment, repeating the lyrics to her song in her head. She had the lyrics down by heart, obviously, but she always like to repeat them to herself to remind her of the reason why she was here.

That was _usually_ the case.

Tonight she was repeating the lyrics in her head for a different reason. She wrote the song thinking of one man and one man only, as she did all of her other songs. But this one was different. Mikan felt like she had been torturing herself all these years, writing songs about the one man that killed her on the inside. But now, all she wanted to do was write songs about him because he _healed_ her. Mikan's ice cold shell that she encased herself in began to melt away the second he came back for her, as much as she _hated_ to admit it.

Mikan was broken out of her reverie when she heard one of the stage crew members knock on her door and say, "Rose, you're on in twenty."

Mikan swung her legs over the seat and gently set her feet on the ground. Her cream colored stilettos made a pretty tap noise when they made contact with the floor. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before turning off the lights and exiting the room to meet up with Mochu to do a quick practice run.

**. . .**

"Man, Natsume!" a nearly bald man in his twenties exclaimed. "How long has it been?"

"A couple years," Natsume said coolly.

"How'd you know I'd be here tonight?" he said.

He shrugged. "It's not hard to track where you're going to be. You _are_ famous, after all."

The man snickered. "Yeah?"

Luca intercepted. "Yeah, Mochu." Luca rolled his eyes. "Now about that favor…?"

"Oh yeah," Mochu said. "About Mikan…I take it she doesn't like you?"

When Natsume remained brokenly silent, Luca spoke up again. "She hates his guts," Luca clarified. Natsume flinched at his terminology.

Mochu winced. "Ouch. Man, what _happened_? I heard you two were, you know, addicted to each other?"

"Are you going to do me the favor or not?" Natsume snapped.

Luca nudged Natsume in the ribs and harshly whispered. "Do you want this or not?"

"I can hear you, you know," Mochu snickered. "I was never gonna turn you down, man. You helped get my career started, remember?" Mochu smiled devilishly. "But if it doesn't work out, I might just steal her for myself. She's a _doll_."

Natsume raised a fist to punch Mochu straight in the jaw, but a voice stopped him.

"Mochu! We got twenty until the show!"

"Shit, that's her, ain't it?" Mochu said, grinning. "Better get your ass off stage."

Natsume made a beeline for the stage exit. He was lucky that the lights were dimmed down; otherwise Mikan would have seen him. Luca quickly followed suit.

Mikan's heels clicked as she made her way to Mochu. Mochu smiled. "You look beautiful, doll."

Mikan managed a smile. "Thank you." She quickly changed the subject. "We got twenty till the show. I was wondering if you wanted to go over the lyrics and stage directions?"

"Sounds great," Mochu said. "But one thing."

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna have a surprise guest."

Mikan cocked her head to the side. "Who is that?"

"No one important, really," Mochu said. "Don't worry about it."

Mikan shrugged. "Just tell me what to do."

Mochu and Mikan went over the songs three or four times. They made it just in time for the party to begin. Luna and Hotaru arrived a few minutes before show time.

"I'm so excited!" Luna said. "I'm going to the dance floor, kay? I'll see you when you perform!"

Luna left and Hotaru sighed in relief. "That woman can talk anyone's ear off."

"So I've heard," Mochu said. "We're just about ready to go on stage."

"Rose, Mochu!" the stage director called. "Positions!"

"Got to go," Mikan said to Hotaru.

Hotaru gave her a quick hug. "Good luck."

"As always," Mikan replied.

Mochu pouted. "No luck for me?"

"Stick it where the sun don't shine," Hotaru snapped. She wasn't in a good mood from Luna.

Mochu flinched as Hotaru walked away briskly to make her way to the side stage to watch Mikan perform. "Is she always like that?"

"Not always—well, not to me," Mikan shrugged.

Mochu managed a laugh. "She's one helluva girl."

Mikan smiled. "She is."

"Rose! Mochu!" the director yelled. "_Places!_"

"Yes," Mikan said, picking up an earpiece from a nearby table. She wasn't using a microphone since she was dancing tonight as well as singing.

Mikan heard the lights shut off and she ran onto the stage. The room was pitch black. She didn't hear Mochu's shoes behind her. She shrugged it off and assumed his shoes were quieter than hers. The crowd's murmurs settled down. Mikan stood center stage. A voice—Mochu's—blared through the speakers, and the audience screamed. Mikan took a deep breath as the music came on—her cue to sing.

_I…did it for love._

A spotlight snapped on, focusing only on her feet, keeping the audience in anticipation to see their beloved _Rose_.

_I…did it for love._

Another spotlight blared on, focusing on her dress, making it sparkle like the stars on a dark night.

_I…did it for love_.

This time two spotlights flicked on, focusing on the stage area on either side of her, still not revealing her face.

_I…did it for love_.

Finally, the spotlight hit that pretty little face of hers, and she was awarded with a deafening approval from the audience. Mikan prepared herself to sing with all she had in her. Mochu's voice resounded in the speakers once again before she began to sing, but she didn't sense him on stage.

_No signs for me  
I saw your game  
But yet and still you got me  
You touched the deepest part of me  
You got my heart, it's jumping_

Mikan's heart pounded in her chest. Who knew when you poured your soul out that you'd be so nervous?

_I told you all of my secrets  
Didn't see betrayal  
One year, two months  
And now it's over  
Didn't think it would fail_

Mikan knew Natsume was out there, watching her. She hoped that she reached out to him. Couldn't he see that she was terrified? She didn't know a person could hurt her so much. Couldn't he see that he was the only person in the world to date that could and did do that to her? Is he blind? Could he not see? Could he not _hear_?

_Loving you is causing me to change  
And it hurts so bad  
It don't feel the same  
And now my friends are asking me  
What did I do?  
I don't hurt myself  
Over loving you_

Mikan forced herself to keep singing. She began to shake. She tried to console herself. She could do this! She could do this! She tried to stop thinking about how much it hurt her, but for some reason, she couldn't stop looking for him in the audience. She scanned the entire place three times, but she couldn't find him. Where was he?

_I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love_

Mikan knew Mochu's voice was going to come on next. She took the time to take a deep breath and calm down.

_I know that I did you wrong_

What happened next, though, was what Mikan had not been expecting. Mochu only said that line. The next line was said by the guest speaker. He wasn't singing, just _speaking_ with that all too familiar voice.

Natsume's voice resounded through the speakers as he appeared on stage. He said:

_Please forgive me  
Baby girl, I'm sorry_

Mikan didn't have time to be shocked out of her wits. She quickly recovered to say the next line:

_You know that you did me wrong_

Natsume made his way across the stage, slowly, to her, saying:

_Why you crying?  
Baby girl, I'm sorry_

Mikan nearly gasped. She didn't write that part. Was she _crying?_ _Now of all times?_ Mochu saved her a quick second when he sang:

_I know that I did you wrong_

But then Natsume spoke in once again, saying:

_Heaven knows I didn't mean to hurt nobody_

Mikan gathered her composure and sang strongly:

_You know that you did me wrong_

Natsume tried to reach out to her. He sincerely said:

_Let me take the time to say I'm sorry_

Mikan ignored the last line. She continued to dance and sing like she had been doing before he messed with her emotions. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to do that! _She_ was supposed to mess with _him!_

_Loving you is causing me to change  
And it hurts so bad  
It don't feel the same  
And all my friends are asking me  
What did I do?  
I done hurt myself  
Over loving you_

_I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love_

The collaboration part repeated itself once again. This time it went by more smoothly since Mikan knew what to expect. The lyrics remained the same, as did her emotions, but this time she didn't make it so obvious that he was having an effect on her.

_I know that I did you wrong  
Please forgive me  
Baby girl, I'm sorry  
You know that you did me wrong  
Why you crying?  
Baby girl, I'm sorry  
I know that I did you wrong  
Heaven knows I didn't mean to hurt nobody  
You know that you did me wrong  
Let me take the time to say I'm sorry_

Mikan couldn't believe that she was thinking this after all that she had been through to shun him from her life, but she couldn't help but wish that he would just read her mind to see what she was thinking. How terrified she was. Then maybe he would see that she couldn't progress into a relationship with him again without being afraid that every time he looked away he wouldn't look back.

_Loving you is causing me to change  
And it hurts so bad  
It don't feel the same  
And all my friends are asking me  
What did I do?  
I done hurt myself  
Over loving you_

_I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love  
I, I, I, I did it, did it, did it for love_

Hotaru ordered the immediate shutdown of the spotlights so that Mikan had time to run. When the lights came back on, Mikan was nowhere to be found on stage. Instead, she was backstage somewhere. Secluded. Natsume tried to follow her as soon as she left. He followed the sound of her heels and the quiet sniffles that she omitted.

Natsume finally found her, hunched over and sitting on a large crate, with her head in her hands. There wasn't very much light back there, but her dress sparkled with the little light there was.

"You do realize that you have another song, right?" Natsume said.

"Go away," Mikan said. "I'm trying to hide from you."

"How's that working out for you, Polka Dots?" he scoffed.

"Shut up," Mikan said. She wished she had a tissue.

"Your nose is probably running like crazy," Natsume said, mockingly disgusted. He tossed a handkerchief at her.

"I said shut up," Mikan snapped, picking up the cloth from where it landed. She held it in her hand. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

Natsume took a deep breath. "I'm not usually one for this shit, but I want to talk to you."

"Like I haven't noticed?"

"I'm serious," Natsume said, deadpan.

"So am I," Mikan said, still not lifting her head. "You almost ruined my performance tonight."

"But I didn't," Natsume replied.

Mikan looked up at him. Her eyes were red, and her nose was running. She used the handkerchief and put it aside. "You think this is funny? Messing with me?"

"I wouldn't be _messing_ with you if you'd just listen!" Natsume said.

"Why should I?" Mikan yelled. "I don't have to do anything you say! In fact, I don't _want_ to listen to anything you have to say!"

Natsume snapped. "If you want me as badly as I want you, then you're sure as _hell_ going to listen to what I have to say!"

"And what if I don't want you at all?" Mikan asked, crossing her arms.

Natsume threw his hands up in the air. "Goddamn it! What will it take it to make you see that I'm sincere? That I mean it? That I really am sorry?"

"Nothing," Mikan said.

"Why are you being so impossible?" Natsume asked. "It's damn annoying to get around."

"I'm annoying now?" Mikan asked.

Natsume scoffed. "You've _always_ been annoying, Polka."

"Then leave," Mikan said.

"There you again!" Natsume yelled. "I'm not leaving!"

"I don't want to be in a relationship with you," Mikan said, deadpan.

Natsume grimaced. "Thanks for sugar coating it." Mikan didn't reply. "What's stopping you?"

Mikan said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Completely," Natsume said, sarcastically.

"It should be."

"Is it Luna? I'm not engaged to her. She's lying."

"That's not entirely it."

"Then it's when I left?"

"No."

Natsume suddenly grew exasperated and yelled, "Then tell me what the _hell_ is going through your mind, Mikan!"

"I'm scared!" Mikan screamed. Natsume shut up immediately. He was frozen. "I'm scared, okay? Damn, I'm scared." Mikan's hands shook. She crossed her arms closer to her body so that it wasn't visible. "I don't want to worry, okay? I don't want to think about what will happen if you do it all over again."

And quite suddenly, Mikan threw her arms up in the air. "I don't _want_ to worry about you anymore. I'm getting sick of it. I'm sick of everyone telling me that you and I belong together. I'm sick of you tailing after me. I'm just _sick_." Mikan walked up to Natsume. Just looking at him made her anger spike. Why did she feel like he was breaking down her walls already?

Natsume's throat was dry. "So…what? Are you over everything suddenly? Or did I imagine you crying on stage?"

"I wasn't expecting you up there," Mikan snapped. "I was overwhelmed. Give me some credit." Natsume sneered. Mikan glared at him and poked his chest. "I want you to know Natsume that no matter how hard I try, I can't get over it." She smacked him this time, her anger spiking. She couldn't look at his face. "Why can't you just leave me? Huh?"

Natsume just had about enough with this girl. Why did it have to be her? He grabbed her hands, which were pounding his chest, and stepped closer to her. When she backed up, he just stepped forward again and again until she was backed up against a wall.

He leaned into her ear and said, "Why can't you just _forgive_ me?"

"Give me one good reason that I should," Mikan spat.

"Because you obviously love me," Natsume said, as if it were obvious.

Mikan tried to fight the color from her cheeks. "That's an overstatement."

"No, it's an _under_statement, actually," Natsume jeered. "How about _you_ give me one good reason as to why we can't try?" Natsume paused. "Our lives are both obviously hell without each other." He carried his trademark arrogant smirk.

Mikan wanted to end this. Her emotions were going haywire, and she needed to get back on stage soon. She was debating on whether or not to lie to him, but she decided to go with the truth.

"You might leave me again," Mikan said finally. She was beginning to feel weak at the knees. "You go on business meetings all over the world. What if you leave and never come back?" She paused. "I…I can't take that toll on myself." Mikan barely whispered, "I don't want you to leave me again."

Natsume looked at her directly. His face was a mere inch away from hers. His breath smelled like expensive champagne, and he himself smelled like cologne. Natsume blew his breath in her face when he said, "I'll take you with me."

Mikan whispered. "What if I don't want to go?"

Natsume punched the wall right behind her head. Mikan flinched. "I'll take you around the entire Goddamn world and _back!_ The point is that you belong with me. You're _mine_. And I belong with you. And God knows you're the only person on earth that holds my damn soul, so I'm yours too." Mikan was about to interject, but he stopped her. "I'm _not_ letting you go a second time. I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life twice."

They were both breathing deeply—Mikan from being jolted with Natsume's sudden outburst, and Natsume from just giving the outburst. Mikan took her hand and gently placed it over her beating heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was obviously going to take her somewhere. She didn't know if she wanted to take a leap of faith into his arms and trust him enough to hold her without letting go.

Could she trust him?

She didn't know. The only thing she did know was that she could take the leap and _try_. So she did.

Mikan cocked her head to one side. "Anyone ever tell you that you swear too much?"

"Damn it, I'm just gonna kiss you now," Natsume said.

And Mikan didn't even try to resist when Natsume slanted his lips over hers. In fact, she couldn't pull herself closer to him. Natsume kissed her gently at first, but as soon as Mikan wrapped her arms and legs around his body, he decided that he needed to pick things up. Mikan felt her dress ride up, and her heartbeat began to go up as well. Natsume felt his fingers run through Mikan's hair, and just when he was about to take it to another level, they were interrupted.

"Mother of God, what is going _on_ here?" Luca gasped.

Hotaru shook her head and threw her hands up into the air. "I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes. You're on in five, and _this_ is what you've been doing? Exchanging saliva with Hyuuga?"

Mikan blushed as Natsume set her down. "I was…we were…"

Natsume finished for her. "We were just on our way to the stage."

"Yeah because that's what it looked like," Hotaru snapped. "Look, I don't care what you two are up to, but if you do anything funny, I will cut your balls off and sell them on eBay for a pretty amount of cash. Okay?"

Luca blanched. "That's disgusting."

"Same goes for you," Hotaru said. She turned on her heels and left.

Luca glanced at Mikan, than at Natsume. He awkwardly said, "I'm going with her," and left.

Natsume took Mikan by the waist and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Mikan took in a shaky breath, "I know."

She didn't know where this path would take her, but she took the leap.

**. . .**

Mikan was truly nervous for her next song. It was a song she wrote that wasn't exactly her usual style. It was _happier_ than most songs. She didn't know things would play out this way, but she was glad they did. When she wrote the song, she thought of happier times. She needed to write a happier song for the party, anyway. Mikan quickly fixed up her hair and put her earpiece back in place.

Mikan made her way onto the stage with the lights on this time. She had her guitar with her, ready to play the song as soon as her hands stopped shaking. Mikan looked at the anticipating faces of the crowd. She caught Hotaru's face among them. Her best friend. Mikan was suddenly eternally grateful to have her.

Mikan raised her hand and said, "This is for a couple of people that I know. A few actually. I can be a handful sometimes, I guess, and thank you for being there, and for not giving up on me."

Mikan meant it when she strummed her guitar and began her song.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control__  
__But you don't really give a shit__  
__You go it, go with it, go with it__  
__Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said, "Hey, what's your name?"__  
__It took one look and now I'm not the same__  
__Yeah you said, "Hey", and since that day__  
__You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile, it's been a while__  
__Since every day and everything has felt this right__  
__And now you turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why I-I-I, I smile_

_Last night I blacked out I think__  
__What did you, what did you put in my drink__  
__I remember making out and then (oh, oh)_

_I woke up with a new tattoo__  
__Your name was on me and my name was on you__  
__I would do it all over again_

_You said, (Hey) "Hey, what's your name?" (what's your name)__  
__It took one look and now I'm not the same__  
__Yeah you said, "Hey", (Hey) and since that day (since that day)__  
__You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_And that's why I smile, it's been a while__  
__Since every day and everything has felt this right__  
__And now you turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why I-I-I, I smile._

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that's why I smile, (I smile) it's been a while__  
__Since every day and everything has felt this right__  
__And now you turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why I-I-I, I smile_

_The reason, the reason why-y-y-y, I smile__  
__The reason why-y-y-y, I smile_

Mikan had the crowd dancing. The DJ took over as soon as her song ended, and Mikan made a point to avoid Luna Koizumi at all costs. That woman sent the chills down her spine. Mikan maneuvered her way through the packed crowd and found herself being pulled out by none other than Hotaru.

"You did well, Mikan," Hotaru said.

Mikan tried to catch her breath from being caught in the throng of people. "Thank you." Mikan swallowed. "Can we leave now?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that crap. You started this. You have to finish it."

Mikan frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Well I did."

"I'll give you a chance to take it back, so that you can say something else."

"Hyuuga's not going to stop," Hotaru sighed. "You're…livelier when he's around." Hotaru crossed her arms. "And I'm sure he's waiting for you somewhere."

"How are you so easy on him now? Just an hour ago, you would have bit his head off."

"Mikan, you don't get it, do you?" Hotaru said. "He. Won't. Stop."

Mikan swallowed. She couldn't say anything else because Hotaru turned on her Bluetooth to accept a call.

"Imai speaking," she said, walking off towards an exit.

"Polka."

Mikan saw Natsume standing next to her. "How long have you been there?"

"I was waiting for Imai to go away."

"Well she's away," Mikan mumbled.

"I can tell."

Things became awkwardly silent between them. Mikan knew that she had to say something.

"This is pretty damn awkward," Natsume grumbled. "So let's just leave this joint and grab drinks."

Mikan blinked. "I'm here on a job."

"So?" Natsume said. "You already sang. Let's just leave."

Mikan took a deep breath. _You're taking the leap, Mikan_, she thought to herself. _The leap!_ "So…drinks, you said?"

Natsume rubbed the back of his neck. "And pie, if you want."

Mikan almost smiled at the memory. She took his hand and tiptoed to kiss him. If she wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn that she saw the remnants of a blush. So unlike Natsume. Mikan would have to rebuild her trust in him. Rebuild what they had torn down.

"I think pie sounds wonderful."

* * *

**I'm just about to wrap this one up. It's been a **_**long**_** ride. I know I kind of sped up the plot here, but I need to start finishing what I started. So tell me if you love it, hate it, or if you're not sure.**

**Two updates in one day? Oh my lord, what's wrong with me?**


	8. Oath

**Final chapter! This chapter is very quick time-wise. There is a time skip, but not too big of one. There will be no epilogue. This is it, folks!**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Don't Forget**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 8~**

**-Oath-**

* * *

"Rose, are you dating Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Rose! Did you _steal_ Mr. Hyuuga from Luna Koizumi?"

"Rose, is it true that you and Natsume Hyuuga ditched Luna's party?"

Mikan shoved her way through the paparazzi as she stepped out of the recording studio. She had just finished recording her new song, and quite frankly, she was annoyed. She had to stay much longer than she usually would have because of Hotaru's absence. She always did better with Hotaru there with her. Adding to that, she had been spacing out all day because of that one person that people keep asking her questions about. And all she wanted now was to go home and sleep.

Mikan finally made her way out of the crowd and spotted her limo at the end of the curb. She jogged over to it and nearly jumped into the door that was held open for her by her driver.

When Mikan heard her driver's door slam, she said, "My place. Quickly, please."

As the vehicle started moving and the distance between her and the paparazzi increased, Mikan sighed and lied herself down across the backseat. She threw her purse off somewhere and kicked off her heels, letting her feet breathe.

And then she just stayed there.

Mikan shut her eyes and let the warmness of the limo ease her mind. How grateful she was for heated seats! The gentle bumps and brakes of the vehicle lulled her to sleep. The paparazzi had been ten times more annoying ever since she left the party with Natsume. It seems like the start and end to all her problems was with that boy.

_Natsume_.

Mikan groaned. Why, oh, why did she have to do something so drastic with him in public? Why couldn't Natsume have chosen a better time for him to declare his love for her? However, despite her complaints, Mikan smiled. She flipped over onto her stomach, letting her arm dangle off the seat. Yes, despite her complaints, Mikan Sakura was happy that Natsume Hyuuga loved her.

Mikan was given quite the wakeup call when the brakes of the vehicles slammed, and she flew forward. She hit her head on the mini-fridge and groaned. She _definitely_ didn't want to get up now. Her face remained planted against the carpeted floor of the limo. It smelled funny.

"Miss Sakura, we have reached your destination," the driver said.

"Thank you," Mikan mumbled into the floor. She shot up when she realized that she was on the _floor_! Who _knows_ who put their feet on this carpet! "Ugh."

Mikan slipped two fingers through the straps of her heels. She grabbed her purse and stepped out of the limo, slipping on her heels as soon as she got out. She stared up at her building, thanking the lord that she was home.

The elevator took her up to the penthouse. She fumbled around in her purse to find her keys to open the door. Hotaru was waiting for her at the island counter that was in the kitchen. She sat on a leather stool and was drinking a cup of tea. Hotaru couldn't make it to the recording session today because of a meeting she had for Mikan's next concert. Mikan didn't mind doing recording alone, but again, she wanted Hotaru there.

"How was the studio?" Hotaru asked while reading a magazine.

"Annoying," Mikan said, shrugging. She threw her heels into a corner, and her purse was thrown onto a coat rack. She plopped down onto her stomach on the couch and turned her head to face Hotaru. "I'm tired."

"I think you should join me for some tea," Hotaru said. "We could read about your recent escaped with New York's most eligible bachelor."

Mikan blushed faintly and turned her face away from Hotaru. "Stop making it sound dirty."

"It _was_ dirty," Hotaru clarified. "I didn't come home to a tea party. And that coatroom incident? Yeah, Mikan. It wasn't sound proof."

Mikan was deep red now as she propped herself up on her elbows and whipped her head to look at Hotaru defiantly. "Hotaru, shut up! Nothing happened!"

"It was a hot mess in here," Hotaru said. Her face remained expressionless. Only she could pull that off.

"Well, what about you? Didn't you talk to Luca?" Mikan asked harshly.

"No, I did not," Hotaru replied calmly.

Mikan blinked. "At all?"

"At all," Hotaru repeated.

"Hotaru…you should talk to him—"

"Mikan," Hotaru sighed, interrupting her. "Don't start this. Luca and I wouldn't have worked out, anyway."

"Bullshit," I grumbled. "I know that you've always like him."

Hotaru glowered at Mikan. "Stop it."

"You know what? No!" Mikan said. "I know what you gave up. I know why you did it."

"Did you think I broke up with him because Hyuuga broke up with you?" Hotaru asked. "Do you think you have me wrapped around your pinky and that when you get back together with Hyuuga, I'll get back together with Luca?"

Mikan ground her teeth. "I'm not saying that at all! Even _when_ I was broken up with Natsume, I _still_ wanted you to get with Luca. I'm not controlling you, Hotaru." Mikan picked at her fingers. "Why _did_ you break up with him, then?"

Hotaru huffed. "Because I _couldn't_ date him, Mikan. I have a full-time job, and I have my hands full. I can't be with him if I can't spend time with him. It's obviously different for you and Natsume since you both have busy jobs. It's not for us. I'm working long hours. He's not."

"Is that really it, then?" Mikan asked. "Are you really not dating the man you love because of your _job_?"

"You wouldn't understand," Hotaru said.

"You don't sound like yourself, Hotaru," Mikan commented. "You sound like you're making excuses."

"Are you really going to sit here and chastise me about my love life?"

"Just promise me you'll talk to him?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru sighed heavily, as if weighing her options. "I don't think so."

"Please?" Mikan pleaded. "I will buy you dinner tonight."

Hotaru was silent for a moment. "Fine. Seafood. Tonight. On you."

Mikan sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"But I still won't let you off the hook for defiling the penthouse," Hotaru said.

Mikan frowned. She didn't like that. "I'm going to bed now."

Mikan got up and made her way to her room to escape from anymore of Hotaru's cruel mockery. She didn't even bother taking off her furry winter coat as she threw herself onto her bed. The soft material of her comforter dragged her eyes closed. As her mind went into sleep mode, dreams of her night with Natsume overcame her.

_-One Week Ago-_

"I think pie sounds wonderful," Mikan said.

Natsume grasped her hand in his and led her through the crowd. Mikan's body fell limp as she succumbed to his touch and let him lead her wherever he wanted. She was already hearing the whispers around her. People gave her and their entwined hands dirty, shocked, giggling, and platonic looks. The crowd split like the red sea did for Moses as Natsume walked swiftly and with purpose to the exit where he gently ushered Mikan in front of him to walk out of the door first.

They meandered into the coatroom nearby and filtered through the various and expensive coats that were worn by the guests. The air smelled musky and leathery, and once Natsume turned on the lights, the room had a warm glow to it. Mikan took a seat on an elegant white velvet couch that rested in front of a tall arched window. Reaching down, she took off her heels and rubbed her sore ankles. It wasn't a good idea to wear brand new heels to a party where she would be walking a lot. They were stiff and dug into her skin.

Natsume sifted through the coats on the rack until he found the one with the tag "Rose" on it. He slipped the coat off of the hanger and walked over to Mikan who was rubbing her ankles. Kneeling down next to her, he set the coat on the couch and then proceeded to lightly trace his fingers along the marks the heel strap left. Leaning down, he kissed her knee while gently rubbing his thumb in slow motions over her ankle.

"Natsume, I…" Mikan trailed off.

Natsume slowly lifted his head and his gaze burned into hers. He held the gaze long enough to ensure that Mikan wasn't regretting anything. Mikan bit her lip. _The leap, Mikan!_ She thought. _The leap!_ Hesitantly, she lifted a shaking hand to his ear. She traced the shape of it with her finger until she reached his jaw. Delicately moving her finger along the chiseled bone, Mikan traced all the way down to his chin and then slightly turned her hand to slowly swipe her thumb across his bottom lip.

Tentatively, Mikan lifted Natsume's chin and leaned down. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his in a very sweet and innocent kiss. She deepened the kiss slowly as she took both of her hands and held his face. Natsume ran his hands down from Mikan's shoulders to her hips where he drew tiny circles with his thumbs. He leaned Mikan back so that she was lying down on the couch. He rested his chest lightly on hers as he blanketed her body.

Their kiss sped up. Natsume ran his hand up Mikan's thigh while Mikan loosened Natsume's tie. The music dully boomed in the background as the couple's actions grew hotter, faster, and louder. Clothes went askew, hair went astray, and hormones raged wildly as the two passionately captured each other's essences in a moment of bliss.

**. . .**

"I can't believe we did that," Mikan grumbled, face flushed from their strenuous activity from ten minutes ago.

Natsume smirked. "I can."

Mikan playfully punched his shoulder as she pulled the front of Natsume's coat closer to her body. The winter air chilled her to the bone, and her short dress did not help her keep warm any.

"I don't think I could ever see that coatroom again," Mikan mumbled.

Natsume shrugged. "You don't have to. We're going to a pie shop."

"Okay, but can we get a taxi? It's really cold out, and I don't feel like walking much further," Mikan complained.

"It's only a few more minutes," Natsume reasoned. He didn't want to admit to her that he wanted her all to himself and that he didn't want to share her with some random cabbie stranger.

Natsume let them to a small pie shop on the corner of the street. The place was nearly empty, and the soft lighting was a blessing to the eyes. Mikan picked a booth in the far corner of the shop next to the window. She slipped into one end as Natsume sat on the other. She stared out the window for a split second, enjoying the view of the falling snowflakes.

A waitress stopped by the table, and Natsume ordered them something. Mikan wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't care. She was suddenly feeling very conflicted with herself. She knew she liked Natsume; she knew that for a fact. However, she found it hard to accept that her hatred towards him could change so drastically. After she came out of the coatroom, she felt almost guilty, as if she shouldn't be with him, as if she had no right to. Was it wrong to be with him so quickly? Why had she just suddenly jumped into his arms? What compelled her to? The only explanation she could come up with was that she had never hated him. She hadn't for a second stopped loving him.

Mikan's eyes trailed from the falling snowflakes to Natsume who was staring at her nervously. He was gauging her reaction, afraid that she would regret everything and bolt as soon as she could. He couldn't even bring up his pride to hide his fear of losing her, and Mikan saw it written clear as day on his face. The man who just made love to her in a coatroom was staring at her, petrified that she didn't want him anymore.

At that moment, just looking at him, Mikan was sure that whatever happened from that moment on was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

"What are you thinking?" Mikan asked curiously.

Natsume ran a hand through his hair—a nervous habit Mikan knew well. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm just thinking about us," Mikan stated bluntly.

Natsume swallowed uncharacteristically. "Yeah, I figured."

"Your turn," Mikan prodded.

Natsume blinked. "I was…I don't…Polka, I…"

Mikan giggled. "My, my. Natsume Hyuuga is at a loss for words? How unlike you."

"I can't lose you again," Natsume said, serious. Mikan froze, listening to every word he had to say. "Just now…when you said you were thinking about us…I don't want you to leave me. Ever. If thinking about us makes you want to leave, then don't think about it. Just let us be," Natsume said.

Mikan was dumbfounded. "I…are you okay?"

"I'm serious, Mikan," Natsume said. "I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Mikan swallowed nervously. "O-okay, then."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "_Okay then_?"

Mikan nodded. "Okay. Let's just…be. See where we go."

Natsume's lips thinned. He didn't like that statement at all. It wasn't concrete, it wasn't _permanent _enough for him. But, it was all he had going for him right now.

"Agreed, then," Natsume said.

"Your pie, sir," the waitress interrupted. She set down two plates of lemon meringue pie and two cups of coffee. "Enjoy."

"My favorite," Mikan said, picking up a fork and smiling.

"Never forgot," Natsume said.

**. . .**

The guilty coatroom incident was far from Mikan's mind as hot lips crashed down onto hers while she fumbled with the lock to her penthouse. Mercifully, the lock clicked open, and the door swung aside as Natsume guided her into the dark living room area. He slammed the door behind him and locked it before slipped his jacket off of Mikan's tiny shoulders and moving her further into the room.

Guilt was _definitely_ the last thing on her mind.

"Do you…want to…eat something?" Mikan said in between kisses, her host manners kicking in.

Natsume laughed breathily. "Not unless I can eat it off of you." Mikan blushed, but didn't say anything. Natsume raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you…?"

Mikan's blush deepened. "No! Of course not! I was just wondering if you were hungry. All you had to eat was pie and coffee."

"I'm not hungry for food," Natsume said, leaning in for a kiss. At the same exact time, his stomach grumbled, betraying him.

"I don't think sex will satiate the kind of hunger your stomach is getting at," Mikan said, placing her hands on Natsume's chest. She gently pushed him back and made her way to the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room.

Natsume grumbled something about not being too hungry, but Mikan wouldn't hear it. She rarely wanted to eat herself, and right now, she was actually kind of up for food. She wanted to take advantage of the opportunity before it disappeared.

Mikan started to pick out some cookware so she could prepare food. She hadn't prepared food in a long time, but she hadn't forgotten the basics. She could make something easy, like macaroni. Mikan hesitated as she took out a body of elbow noodles. Well, if this went wrong, they could always go with cereal. They couldn't go wrong with that.

While Mikan was beginning to prepare something, Natsume just examined her. Natsume couldn't help but notice the way her heels made her legs look long and slender, the way her dress sashayed around her hips, the way the hair at the nap of her neck escaped from her hairdo. He was completely and utterly captured by her very presence, and she didn't even have to touch him.

"…sume? Natsume?" Mikan asked. Natsume's eyes snapped up to her face. "Geez, what were you thinking? I called your name like ten times."

Natsume blinked. "Yeah?"

Mikan fidgeted. "Are you okay with cereal?"

"What?"

"Cereal? It's a common breakfast food, usually made out of some type of grain…" Mikan said.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I know what cereal is, Polka. I'm just wondering why."

"Because we don't have cheese…or sauce…or anything, really," Mikan said. Natsume looked at her questioningly, and she replied, "Hotaru doesn't eat here quite often. And as you know, I don't, either. So, your options are cereal or fruit or plain macaroni without cheese."

Natsume let out a slight laugh. "Remind me to stock your fridge with food."

"I can buy it myself," Mikan huffed.

"Fine, then," Natsume said.

"Fine," Mikan said, turning around and opening the fridge.

Natsume, with his hormones still kicking around in his bloodstream after their intense entrance, couldn't help but stare at Mikan as she bent over slightly, examining the contents of the fridge. Her dress covered most of her ass, but his imagination let itself run wild with possibilities.

Mikan, completely oblivious to Natsume's change in demeanor, saw a bowl of strawberries and another of cream. Unable to resist, Mikan picked up a strawberry and took a bite. "Mm, hey, Natsume, do you want some strawberries?"

Natsume was next to Mikan in less than a second. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back to his chest. Mikan had just picked up a dollop of cream with her finger to stuff in her mouth along with another bite of the strawberry, but Natsume took her hand and enclosed his lips around the sweet treat. Mikan's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Natsume's tongue circle her finger.

In no time at all, Natsume had Mikan turned around and pinned to the open fridge, not caring that the cool air was escaping. He kissed her passionately at a pace that showed just how eager he was to continue what they were doing earlier. Mikan shoved Natsume forward and slammed the fridge door closed. She backed him up to the island counter and kissed him. Natsume turned them around, hoisting Mikan up onto the counter, their lips never unlocking, as he slowly unzipped the back of Mikan's dress.

Mikan's legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her to the living room. He moved the coffee table aside with his foot, and since it had wheels, it rolled away to the side. He gently set Mikan down onto the plush carpet and moved himself to hover over her. Her dress barely hung onto her, as the zipper had come completely undone. Mikan unbuttoned Natsume's shirt and had him slip it off before moving to his belt.

Natsume's lips kissed down Mikan's jawline to her neck where he took the extra time to mark her as his. Mikan brought Natsume's lips back to hers just as Natsume's hand trailed underneath her dress to—

"_Please_ tell me that you plan on sanitizing our living room after this."

Mikan's eyes snapped open. She got up and turned her body slightly to see a very angry Hotaru leaning against the doorframe of the living room. She had her arms crossed across her chest and wore a very serious expression. Natsume groaned and sat back against the nearby couch. Mikan got up onto her knees, holding her dress to her chest.

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan said. "I-I thought you were with Luca!"

As if on cue, a red-faced Luca Nogi stepped out from behind Hotaru. "Here."

Hotaru sighed. "Are you going to keep up with this all night, or are you going to make it quick?"

"Are you planning on getting a hotel room?" Mikan asked, astonished. "We can just move to my room."

"Oh, yes," Hotaru said sarcastically. "Because that's sound-proof, unlike the _coatroom_."

Mikan blushed ten shades of red. "Are you serious? You heard?"

"Me and the entire party," Hotaru said. It was a lie, but right now, Mikan deserved to be embarrassed. She was going to ruin the perfect carpet with bodily fluids she was not keen on cleaning.

"Oh my God," Mikan moaned. She looked at Natsume. "The entire party, Natsume."

Natsume shrugged. "You were louder."

"Natsume!"

"Imai, we can just go back to my and Natsume's place," Luca said. "I wouldn't want to sleep in the same place if I knew what these two would be up to all night."

Hotaru pursed her lips. "Fine, but only because it's free." She glared at Natsume. "Don't break anything."

Mikan bit her lip while Natsume's lips thinned. They glanced at each other as Luca and Hotaru made their exit. As soon as the door slammed closed and the lock clicked, Natsume leaned in to continue exactly what he had in mind a minutes ago.

**. . .**

A week had passed since then. Mikan groggily found herself waking up in present time on her bed after dreaming about the night after Luna's party. Her room was pitch black. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was really late at night. Suddenly uncomfortable in her work clothes, Mikan lazily got up from her bed and dragged herself to her closet. Fumbling over some haphazardly thrown objects, she made it to her closet and picked out a pair of pajama bottoms and a baggy shirt, quickly changing into them.

She stood at the edge of the bed and fell straight forward into it. Under any other circumstance, she would feel the soft cushion of her bed. But instead, she landed on a hard, distinguishable form. Immediately, her eyes cracked open, and she screamed. She picked up the nearest object and held it out in front of her in a protective stance as she turned on the bedside light.

There, she saw an irritated Natsume sitting up, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mikan looked at him, skeptical.

"Natsume? What are you doing in my room?" Mikan grouched.

"Sleeping," he replied. "Why are you holding a hairbrush in my face?"

Mikan looked down at the hairbrush and set it aside. "Precautionary measures."

Natsume rolled his eyes and lied back down, his hands behind his head. "I saw you asleep in here, and I didn't want to wake you. I ended up falling asleep."

"I can see that," Mikan said. "Where's Hotaru?"

"She left as soon as I got in. Said she had to talk to someone," Natsume answered.

Mikan sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Natsume's torso. "It's probably Luca."

"Doubt it," Natsume said. "Luca said that Imai wouldn't give him the time of day."

Mikan sighed. "I know Hotaru likes him. She's just really stubborn when it comes to her job. 'No distractions,' she says." Mikan took Natsume's silence as a cue to keep on talking. "I told her earlier today…I told her to talk to him. Hotaru's my best friend, Natsume. She's done so much for me…I…I want to do something for her."

"I'm sure Imai doesn't want that," Natsume said, shrugging. "She's just not that type of person."

"But I _want_ to," Mikan said. "So…I've actually been thinking…I want to write a song for her, and I want it to be a surprise." Natsume raised an eyebrow. Mikan continued, fiddling with her hands nervously. "It's a very different style of music than I'm used to, but I think it will work out. I've been going to private recording sessions…and well, I think it will be a nice little surprise for her when she hears it live as my newest single."

Natsume glanced at Mikan who stared back at him expectantly. "I think it could work."

Mikan was visibly relieved. "You think?"

"Yeah," Natsume said.

Mikan walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to Natsume's side. Natsume wrapped his arms around her body and pulled the comforter over them.

Natsume kissed Mikan's hair. "When do you plan on releasing the single?"

"Sometime next month," Mikan replied. "I'm really hoping she will admit her feelings for Luca by then."

"Yeah," Natsume replied, yawning. He reached over and turned out the light. "Now I'm going to bed."

"Way to close a conversation," Mikan muttered but settled comfortably into his side nonetheless. "Goodnight, then."

"Hn," Natsume replied.

"Are you really going to start up the 'hn' thing?" Mikan asked. "What does that even mean?"

"I love you."

Mikan stiffened. "What?" A snore. "C'mon, Natsume. You can't fall asleep that quickly." No reply. "Natsume?" Silence. "Fine." Mikan pulled the comforter closer around her and kissed Natsume's cheek. "I love you, too."

_-One Month Later-_

Hotaru held a cell phone to her ear as she jotted down notes. "Yeah...okay…no, we will be touring Asia…during the summer…okay."

She hung up and slipped the phone into the back pocket of her black slacks. Hotaru Imai looked very chic as she strutted around backstage in her purple pumps and black business suit. She held a clipboard to her side as she sought out her best friend who was supposed to be ready to go on stage in half an hour.

Hotaru pressed a button on her earpiece and spoke into it harshly. "Where is that idiot? Is she with Hyuuga?"

A crackle on the other end, and then a voice said, "No, she's with Luca Nogi."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "What is she doing with him?" she hissed.

"I do not know."

"Tell her to be in her dressing room in five, or I will have her head," Hotaru snapped.

"Y-yes."

Hotaru made sure all the stage preparations were made and that the security was tight. She stood by during the sound check just to make sure everything is running smoothly. She made a beeline for Mikan's dressing room as soon as she was satisfied with the progress for the concert. Not bothering to knock, Hotaru walked in on Mikan while she was putting on mascara. Mikan wore a stunning orange halter dress with crystal decals and tool netting that flared at her hips.

"Ah, Hotaru!" Mikan said. "You wanted to see me?"

"What were you doing with Nogi?"

Mikan shrugged. "Talking to him. Aren't you two dating, yet?"

Hotaru sighed. She took the mascara from Mikan's hand and set it down at the table. "We have makeup artists for this."

Mikan blinked. "I like applying my own makeup."

Hotaru shook her head. "I'll call someone over."

Mikan shrugged. "Okay, but can I ask you for a favor?"

"Is it Howalon?" Hotaru asked, exasperated. "Because I told you, I'm not ordering you anymore."

"No, no," Mikan said, shaking her head. "I was going to ask you to sit out with the audience instead of being backstage." Mikan grinned. "I think you'll want to see this one front and center."

"Mikan, I don't think that this one's going to make much of a difference," Hotaru said.

"I had Luca save you a seat," Mikan replied. "He will be waiting for you."

Hotaru crossed her arms and pinched the bridge of your nose. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Nope," Mikan replied.

As soon as Hotaru exited the dressing room, Mikan picked up her cell phone and texted Luca, telling him that Hotaru was on her way over to the makeup people. A few minutes later, several makeup artists showed up in Mikan's room and began dolling her up for her big night.

"Rose, you have six minutes until the show," Mikan head someone call from outside her door.

"Okay," Mikan yelled back. She looked at her makeup team. "Thanks, guys. I think I'm good." She got out of her chair and walked out of her dressing room where she was greeted by a hectic and frantic backstage crew.

"Hey, Rose," someone called. Mikan looked over to the voice. It was the sound check team manager.

"Yes?" Mikan asked.

"Are you playing the guitar or are you going to let the music play through the speakers?"

Mikan grinned as she walked over to him. "Actually, I'm not going to be singing the song Hotaru gave you tonight."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Mikan took out a flash drive from the pocket of her dress. She handed it over to him. "I'm going to be singing this one. Just play the audio like you normally would."

"Why the sudden change?" he asked, curious.

Mikan smiled. "My best friend deserves it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to mike check."

"Sure thing," he said, already working the new audio into the system.

"Thanks!" Mikan said.

She walked off to the stage entrance and sat around with the stereo equipment while technicians checked the quality of the mikes for her. She was handed a microphone, and in a matter of minutes, she was being introduced to the stage.

"Break a leg."

Mikan turned around to see Natsume standing in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. Mikan smiled into his lips.

"Thank you," Mikan said after they broke apart. "Is Hotaru with Luca?"

"Yeah," Natsume said. "They're front and center, like you wanted."

Mikan nodded. "Good."

Natsume squeezed her hand. "I'll be a few seats down from them. A couple of your other friends are here, too."

"Okay, see you after the show?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Natsume replied, kissing her forehead.

He left, leaving Mikan as soon as the announcer called, "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, please welcome to the stage, _Rose_!"

Mikan strutted out onto the stage, her crystal white stilettos clicking on the marble stage. The audience's cheer was deafening, and Mikan put on her best smile.

When the crowd died down, Mikan said, "So…tell me, how many of you have a best friend out there?"

A resounding reply ensued. Mikan laughed. "Okay, so a lot of you. Well, I have a best friend, too. She happens to be my manager." Mikan looked down to the front and center of the row where she saw Hotaru, listening to every word she was saying. "She's the most loyal, beautiful, trustworthy, intelligent woman I know. I'm so lucky to have her."

"Aw," the crowed cooed.

Mikan laughed again. "Yeah. Tonight I have a little surprise for her. It's a song I wrote that she had no idea about. It's called 'Oath,' and I hope you all enjoy." Mikan looked at Hotaru who was rolling her eyes. Mikan shrugged sheepishly at her.

A piercing cry from the crowd exploded before the music boomed through the speakers.

_Oath  
Cher Lloyd_

_Yo, my best friend, best friend till the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do_

Mikan walked to each side of the stage as she did her best singing the song. She tried to watch Hotaru the entire time. From what she saw, Hotaru was showing a semblance of a smile.

_Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
You got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we born to the better  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bowtie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along_

Mikan's audience began singing the bridge with her. She held a hand to her chest just as the chorus started once again.

_Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
You got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we born to the better  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

_Oohh, I'll never let you go  
Oohh, Woah, this is my oath to you  
Oohh, Just thought that you should know  
Ooh, Woah, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah…_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
You got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we born to the better  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

_Ooh, You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know  
Ooh, Woah, this is my oath to you  
Ooh, You never alone, we born to the better  
Ooh, Woah, this is my oath to you_

Mikan took a deep breath before shouting into the microphone, "I love you, Hotaru Imai!"

Mikan was happy that the song was a hit. She saw Hotaru in the front row with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, which was very much unlike her. Hotaru looked at Mikan and rolled her eyes, attempting to look cool. The rest of the concert was a success, which was to be expected. Mikan had a natural talent for these kinds of things. Afterwards, Mikan rushed backstage, tired and drained from the performance. She ran straight into Hotaru's arms as soon as she saw her friend walk up to the stage entrance.

"Dummy," Hotaru said, happy that Mikan wrote the song for her. "How did you get that past me?"

Mikan pulled back and said, "I had private recording sessions with Luca."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Nogi?"

Mikan nodded. "He was more than willing to help when I told him I wanted to do something special for you."

Hotaru glanced at Luca, who was waiting patiently to the side with Natsume while the girls finished their talk. She turned her attention back to Mikan, who was beaming. "I suppose I will have to have coffee with him sometime to thank him, then."

Mikan's eyes widened. She grinned from ear to ear. "He'll have it tonight!" Mikan quickly called Luca's name. When he walked over, Mikan enthusiastically said, "Hotaru wants to have coffee with you tonight."

Luca's eyes widened as he looked at Hotaru. "For real?"

Hotaru shrugged, not making eye contact. "It's only coffee."

Mikan smiled. "Natsume's coming over tonight, by the way." She glanced at her boyfriend. "I think that you might want to stay over at Luca's again." Mikan wasn't really planning on doing anything with Natsume tonight, but she did want Hotaru to spend some time with Luca.

Hotaru wrinkled her nose. "Okay, yeah. Nogi, I'm staying at your place."

Luca nodded and smiled. "That won't be a problem."

Mikan clasped her hands behind her back. "So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Hotaru replied. "Tomorrow."

Mikan left the two alone as she walked over to Natsume, who waited patiently for her. Mikan looped her arm around his and began walking with him towards the exit.

"We've got the night to ourselves," Mikan commented. "Hotaru's staying with Luca tonight."

Natsume shook his head and laughed underneath his breath. "How do you manage to do these things?"

Mikan shrugged. "I just want Hotaru to be happy. She always takes care of me and wants me to be happy, so I wanted to return the favor."

"So…on another note," Natsume said, going off on a complete tangent. "I heard you're touring in Asia this summer?"

"Yeah," Mikan replied. "Hotaru's going over the details. I don't know which countries I'll be touring, yet."

"Isn't it on a short notice, though?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I wanted to change the tour location," Mikan replied.

"So, it's not a coincidence that Luca and I will be doing business in Asia this summer?" Natsume asked teasingly.

"I _might_ have had something to do with it," Mikan replied, laughing as Natsume led her to his car that was parked outside the performance hall. It was the same car that Mikan keyed, except it had a brand new hood.

Natsume held the door open for Mikan. She stepped in as he said, "I suppose I will need tickets for your shows."

"I can arrange that," Mikan said.

Natsume walked over to the other end and sat in the driver's seat. After closing the door, he leaned in and kissed her. "Well, regardless of your tour schedule, I expect a getaway with you."

Mikan leaned in for another kiss while lifting her hand to play with the hair at the nape of Natsume's neck. "A getaway?"

"Maybe Thailand," Natsume said, shrugging.

"Just you and me?"

"If that's what you want," Natsume replied, backing up out of the parking lot.

"I think that sounds wonderful," Mikan replied, sinking into her seat. She stared at the dashboard in front of her before glancing at the glove compartment. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh! Before I forget…"

Mikan opened the glove compartment and pulled out the photo album she had examined when she stole his car.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" Natsume said, obviously embarrassed that he found the album in his car.

Mikan waved him off. "I need to add a picture in the back."

"It's already full," Natsume replied.

Again, Mikan didn't listen. "Don't worry. I'm just slipping in a photograph that I had printed a few days ago."

Mikan dug through her purse until she found her wallet. She opened it and took out a neatly folded picture. Unfolding it, she placed it down on the inside of the back cover of the book. The picture she had printed was one she had Tsubasa take recently of her, Hotaru, Natsume, and Luca at Mikan's penthouse. They were all gathered around the kitchen's island counter with glasses full of fine champagne. They were just hanging out…like old times, and Mikan wanted to remember that moment.

"What was it a photo of?" Natsume asked, not wanting to take his eyes off the road.

"Of the four of us at my place drinking that champagne you brought over," Mikan replied.

Natsume was a little confused. "Why that picture?"

"It was like old times," Mikan replied. "I just…don't want to forget what it's like to be with you guys…I almost did once, and I just…don't want to forget."

Natsume grinned a little. "I won't let you out of my sight, you know. So you don't have to worry about forgetting."

Mikan shrugged. "I guess, but it's still nice revisiting memories."

"You want to know what I think?"

Mikan looked at Natsume curiously. "What?"

"I think it's about time we make some new ones."

Mikan's confused expression slowly turned into a smile. "I suppose it is."

_~ Fin ~_

* * *

**So, this is the end. I'm guessing you guys are going to think it's rushed. Well, I think it kind of is. It's been such a long time since I've written this, and my writing style has changed. Despite these circumstances, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of **_**Don't Forget**_**, as cheesy as it may have been.**

**This chapter was kind of centered around Hotaru because I wanted to show the importance of friends. My best friend is like my other half, and I know that she would be there for me if I ever had to go through what Mikan had been through. So, I dedicate this song (and chapter, although she does not read **_**Gakuen Alice**_**) to her. I love you, Julia!**

**I also want to thank all my followers. Thank you for being with me for so long!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
